HOWL
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: Scott, Stiles, and Malia travel to Lakewood to start anew at college, but Murderville has other plans. Will they survive this new and dangerous threat?
1. Prologue

Stiles parks in front of the McCall home and honks his horn. "Come on, Scott." Stiles whispers.

Malia speaks up: "Didn't he say he would be outside?"

Stiles squints his eyes and rubs his forehead with his right palm. "Yeah."

Malia scoffs while rolling her eyes and resting her head on her window.

Inside the McCall home, Scott is still packing in his room, with his two Betas standing idly by watching him.

"Can we visit every weekend?" Liam asks Scott.

While zipping up his suitcase, Scott chuckles, and turns to Liam with a smile. "You don't have to."

Hayden then says: "But we want to."

"We really want to." Liam concludes.

Scott looks at his Betas, realizing the loyalty and love between an Alpha and his Betas. He smiles at the two younger teens. "Alright – visit anytime, but call me or Stiles first."

The two smile and say: "We will."

Back with Stiles and Malia; Malia asks: "So, me and you are going for four years and Scott is only going for two?"

"That's the plan." Stiles replies.

"Why is that?"

"Because this was the only college that would accept all three of us."

"No, I mean: why is Scott only going for two years?"

"To get all his preliminary classes out of the way and pull up his GPA."

"So he can go to UC Davis?"

"Yep."

Scott comes out of his house, with Liam and Hayden behind him, he closes and locks his door, hugs his Betas; and they leave.

Stiles honks his horn again.

"What?!" Scott yells out playfully as he rushes to them.

Malia opens the passenger door for Scott to get in and Lydia's car parks right behind them!

Scott and Malia turn to Stiles.

"Told you we should've said bye to her in person." Scott tells Stiles.

Stiles squints at his rearview mirror. "Yeah."

Lydia slams her car door and storms to the passenger side of the Jeep. "Text?!" She holds up her phone. "You tell me bye through text messages?!"

Scott and Malia smile at Lydia, Malia jumps out and hugs Lydia.

"Oh." Lydia coos as she hugs her friend.

"It was Stiles' idea to tell you by text." Malia says.

"Malia!" Stiles yells, standing behind the Jeep.

Lydia and Malia separate.

"Well, if you don't get to where you're going on Stiles' planned time", Lydia says as she walks to Stiles, "then he gets cranky."

Stiles holds up his right index finger and points it to everyone as he says: "And for good reason."

"Shut up, Stiles." Lydia hugs him.

Stiles hugs her back with no arguments.

They separate, Lydia turns and sees Scott…she walks to him and puts her hand in his hair.

"Our little Scott is off to college."

Scott smiles. "I'm not little, I'm your Alpha." He hugs Lydia.

Lydia wraps her arms around Scott's neck and says: "Now, what are we gonna do when we first get there?"

"Secure my job at the Animal Clinic."

Lydia pulls her head off of Scott's shoulder and looks at him. "That Deaton graciously called in for you."

Scott lightly chuckles and smiles at Lydia.

The two embrace once more and separate.

"Alright!" Stiles claps his hands together. "Have we all said our goodbyes to everyone?"

Scott says: "I said goodbye to my mom last night."

"I told my dad bye last night too." Malia says.

Stiles interlocks his hands and points to Malia with his index fingers. "Same and now we can go!" He rushes back into the Jeep and turns it on.

Lydia leaves; Scott gets his stuff in the Jeep, sits in the front; and Malia sits in the back.

"Let's go." Malia says.

Stiles puts the Jeep in reverse. "We're off."

Scott smiles out the window. "Here we come, Lakewood."


	2. Episode 1

The Jeep stops at a red light.

"Where are we staying again?" Malia asks.

Stiles looks in his rearview mirror at her. "Oh my god. You're like a TV character that was made to give a reason for exposition."

Scott smiles at Stiles.

Malia lightly shakes her head. "What's exposition?"

Stiles rubs his hand over his mouth, covering it, and looks out his window.

Scott lightly chuckles and turns to Malia. "We're staying at Noah's – he's Stiles' cousin."

"Oh." Malia nods. "And we're only staying there until school starts, right?"

Scott lightly chuckles. "Right."

The light turns green and they continue onward.

Once they make it into Lakewood, they go straight to the Lakewood Animal Clinic, for Scott to secure his job there.

Scott goes inside, the bell over the door rings, and the owner calls out asking who it is. "It's Scott McCall!" Scott loudly says towards the back of the clinic.

The clinic is small just like the Beacon Hills clinic, with the surgical room behind the front desk/entrance.

"Come on back, Scott." The owner calls out.

Scott goes around the desk towards the doorway leading into the surgical room, but stops when he sees Mountain Ash blocking his way.

"Scott?" The owner calls out.

"Um." Scott says to himself.

The owner steps into in the room (imagine David Ramsey). "I heard you had some trouble getting through a barrier sometime ago."

"Wait, you know?"

The man chuckles. "I have to."

Scott's eyes widen. "You're an Emissary too?"

"The name's: Bruce." He then motions to the Mountain Ash. "Now, please show me the strength and power of a True Alpha."

Scott readies himself and puts his hands up, ready to push against the barrier. "I have so many questions."

"And you can ask them once you get through."

Scott begins to push against the barrier, blue ripples going through the air over the Mountain Ash line. Scott's eyes turn red and his hands start to go forward through the barrier.

"Come on, Scott." Bruce says.

Scott looks down and growls…he looks back up and his completely transformed.

Bruce smiles. "Now."

Scott furrows his brows and pushes through the barrier, causing the ash to spread! He stumbles past the desk; and Bruce puts his hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott looks up to him, no longer transformed, but with his eyes still red.

Bruce holds out his hand. "You've got the job."

Scott smiles, he blinks and his eyes go back to their normal color, he stands straight and shakes Bruce's hand.

* * *

Scott jogs out from the clinic and into the Jeep.

"Okay." Stiles turns to Scott when Scott got inside. "Noah wants us to meet him at the town's coffee shop." Stiles puts the Jeep in gear.

Scott then says: "Let's go."

Once they made it to the shop, they saw Noah sitting at a table outside, talking to a girl with short black hair.

"Noah!" Stiles calls out to his cousin as he walks towards the table.

Noah smiles at Stiles. "Stiles!" He rushes to Stiles and the two hug.

They lightly chuckle in the hug and separate.

Noah faces the ground to the right with his eyes closed and quickly looks at Stiles, raising his arms upward. "Welcome to Murderville!" He makes sure not to say too loudly.

Stiles looks over Noah's head, with a 'hmm', and quickly looks back at him. "Yeah, we", he points his thumb over his shoulder to Malia and Scott, "kinda hale from the original Murderville."

"Oh yeah." Noah says, looking at the ground shaking his head. He looks back to Stiles: "I tried to call you like – every time there was murder or mass murder."

"They weren't really MASS murders, but I guess in a small town like this and Beacon Hills…" Stiles trails off.

"Hi, I'm: Audrey." The black haired girl puts out her hand to Stiles for a handshake.

"Oh." Stiles and Noah both say.

Stiles shakes Audrey's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Audrey smiles and lightly nods.

"I am so sorry." Noah looks back and forth from Stiles and Audrey. "This is my best friend", he motions to Audrey looking at Stiles and then looks at Audrey and motions to Stiles, "and this is my cousin."

Audrey rolls her eyes at Noah.

"And this", Stiles grabs Malia's hand and pulls him next to her, "is my girlfriend: Malia."

"Oh!" Noah grins widely, surprised by Malia. "Nice to meet you!" He quickly shakes Malia's hand.

Malia forces a smile as she shakes his hand.

Stiles feigns a smile. "Don't act so surprised there." He quickly raises his brows at Noah.

"I'm sorry." Noah puts his hands up defensively and shakes his head.

Stiles lightly slaps Noah's chest. "It's okay."

The two chuckle at each other.

"Audrey." She puts her hand out to Malia.

Malia takes Audrey's hand. "Malia."

Audrey lets out a small 'heh', somewhat smiling at Malia.

The two let go; Stiles squints at Audrey and shakes his head.

"Hey, Noah." Scott walks around Stiles.

"Hey, Scott!" Noah smiles widely; and the two hug.

The two separate and Noah turns to Audrey.

"This is Stiles' best friend." Noah motions to Scott with his hand.

Audrey looks at Scott, completely unsure of him. "Nice to meet you."

Scott smiles at Audrey, entertained by her. "Nice to meet you too."

The coffee shop's doorbell rings, with someone coming outside, just as Scott and Audrey let go.

Scott looks inside the coffee shop, as Noah and Stiles continue to talk, to see a beautiful dirty blonde barista at the cash register.

Scott sees her smile at a customer as she gives them their change, which causes him to smile.

The girl looks up to Scott; he smiles wider at her, causing the girl to smile bashfully and tuck her hair behind her ear. She then gets distracted by a customer and gives them her attention.

Scott walks into the coffee shop, getting in line.

"Do you think you can help me with my Murder Board?" Noah asks Stiles.

Stiles squints at Noah and lightly shakes his head. "'Murder Board'?"

Malia notices Audrey looking to the coffee shop; she looks too and sees Scott standing in line. Malia looks at Audrey in a hostile manner. "What are you looking at?" She asks accusingly.

Stiles and Noah turn to the girls.

Audrey looks at Malia. "Oh." She looks back at Scott. "Um."

Stiles and Noah look inside the shop just in time to see Scott come to the counter.

"Hi." The barista says to Scott, putting her hair behind her ear again, looking down and then back up to Scott.

Scott lets out a small 'heh', looking down and then looking back up at the girl: "Hi."

They connect eyes; giving Scott enough courage to say: "My name's: Scott." He puts out his hand.

The girl smiles at Scott, his courage becoming contagious, "Emma." She introduces herself and shakes his hand.

Scott's smile widens; causing Emma's to do the same.

"Well", Noah says, just as the two inside let go, "looks like Scott made a new friend with Emma."

Stiles turns to Noah. "Wait, does she go to school with you?"

"Yep." Noah nods.

Stiles drops his head and puts his hands behind his neck. "Is she in the same grade as you?"

Noah realizes what Stiles is getting at and crosses his arms. "Yeah…"

Stiles raises his head. "17 going on 18?"

Noah shakes his head and puts his right hand up. "Just 17."

"Oh boy." Stiles rushes into the coffee shop towards Scott; just as Scott comes around to the waiting area. Stiles puts his hand on Scott's shoulder.

Scott turns to Stiles and says: "Oh, I bought you and Malia coffee too."

"Yeah, that's great." Stiles says in his uncaring manner. "Listen to me", he puts both hands on Scott's shoulders, "that barista is only seventeen years old, Scott."

Scott grins and whispers: "I'm not planning on having sex with her."

Stiles drops his hands. "Well, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Three Espresso's for Scott." Emma says as she places the drinks down next to the boys.

Scott smiles at Emma and Stiles just grabs one of the cups.

"Thanks." Stiles goes to take a sip of his coffee.

"I", Emma starts, "might have spit in that one."

Scott's eyes widen, grabbing the other two drinks, and looks at Stiles.

Stiles gawks at Emma. "'Might have'?"

Emma shakes her head. "So, I wouldn't drink from it, because you know – 'it's better to be safe than sorry'." She tilts her head with a sarcastic smile and goes back to her job.

Stiles stares at her with his mouth agape; and Scott presses his lips together looking at Stiles, to Emma, and back to Stiles.

Scott fails to fight off a small smile and walks away hiding his smile with his coffee.

Stiles follows Scott, whispering: "Dirty little…"

Scott and Stiles step outside.

"So, that's your friend, huh?" Stiles asks Noah, throwing away his coffee. Stiles puts his hands on his hips and looks back at Emma. "Greeaaat…let's go to your place." He storms off back to the Jeep.

Malia takes her coffee from Scott. "Did we miss something?"

Scott exhales a 'heh' and follows Stiles; being then followed by the other three teens.

* * *

Noah opens the door to his home for his three guests. "Welcome to my humble abode."

They walked in followed by Audrey and Noah.

Stiles turned to Noah. "So, who's staying where?"

"Malia has the official guest room", Noah starts, "you're in the basement and Scott has the attic."

Malia then asks: "Why don't me and Stiles just share the guest room?"

Noah smiles and Malia and cups his hands together. "Because my parents aren't okay with two young adults sharing a room in their home."

Malia brings her head back. "That's dumb."

"Malia." Stiles scolds.

"Haven't you had sex here before?" Malia asks Noah.

"Dude." Audrey says to Malia.

"It's okay." Noah lightly chuckles. "Yes I have, but that was without my parents knowing."

Malia spins her finger around, motioning to herself, Scott, and Stiles. "Our parents don't care."

"Well, our parents are all single." Scott speaks up.

Stiles adds: "Which does make them more lenient."

Malia realizes the truth to their statements and nods, but then scrunches her face and shakes her head. "Married parents are weird."

"Well", Noah says a bit loudly, "how about you three get settled into your rooms and then meet me and Audrey in my room, sounds good?"

They all nod and retrieve their belongings in the Jeep.

Later in Noah's room, Malia and Audrey are sitting on Noah's bed; while Scott stands next to them and Noah is sitting in his chair looking up at Stiles; as Stiles looks at the Murder Board.

"Kinda bare for a 'Murder Board'." Stiles points out about the blank board. "Why am I helping you with this?" He turns to Noah.

"I want you to tell me if my system is any good." Noah gets some paper, tapes them to the board – putting them on opposite corners – and then uses two thumbtacks to connect the papers with red string.

"What does the red string mean?" Stiles asks.

Noah lets out a 'pfft'. "It shows that they're connected."

"No." Stiles shakes his head. "You got this all wrong. You need specific colored strings to show the status of your knowledge of how everything is connected. And you might want a second board to write on just for extra information, like names and so on."

Noah smiles, shaking his head and then looks at Stiles. "Genius."

Stiles smiles cockily and turns to Malia and Scott. "I'm a genius."

Scott smiles and shakes his head.

"I already knew that." Malia says with a nod.

Stiles points at Malia. "And that is why you're my favorite."

* * *

Noah leads Audrey to her car outside, it being past 10 o'clock now, while Scott and others go into their rooms.

"So, what do you think of all of them?" Noah asks.

Audrey turns and leans against her car. "I like them." She looks up at the window of the attic. "But I'm suspicious of Scott."

"What?" Noah exhales a chuckle. "Why?"

"He just seems off to me."

"Well, obviously you're just being paranoid."

Audrey gives Noah an agitated look.

"Goodnight, Bi-curious." Noah hugs Audrey.

"Goodnight." She sighs; and they separate. "I don't know what to call you now, that you're no longer a virgin."

"You'll think of something." Noah winks and runs back into his house.

Audrey gets into her car, when she shuts the door, the attics window reflects in her cars window, and Scott's silhouette is outlined by the attic's light – standing – looking at Audrey…She turns on her car and feels as if someone is watching her…

Scott's silhouette goes away; right before Audrey looks up at the attic's window and sees the light turn off. She furrows her brows, turns back to the windshield, and drives away.

* * *

A girl with third degree burns on her left arm and the left side of her face, lying next to a river, her burned parts in the water. Her body convulses from the pain as she coughs from accidently breathing in the water through her nose.

Rustling happens in the distance.

She looks up and starts to whimper…she begins to push herself into the river.

But before she could float away, a black gloved hand grabs her right wrist.

The figure pulls her from the water; completely cloaked in black…they drop the girl and then lift her head up by her hair.

The girl struggles out: "What-?" She's interrupted by the figures knife cutting open her neck.

The figure lets some blood pour out from her before they drop her once more, they turn to leave and the moon shines down on their Brandon James Mask.


	3. Episode 2 Part 1

Noah throws his book bag strap over his shoulder and walks out his door.

Malia rubs her head on Stiles' chest, asleep in his bed.

Noah comes down the stairs to the basement and sees Malia and Stiles. "Aw, come on!" Noah yells out to them and steps off the stairs.

Stiles wakes up and sees Malia. "Malia." Stiles shakes her.

"Hmm?" Malia asks, still on Stiles.

Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You weren't supposed to come down here."

Malia buries her face in Stiles' chest. "Forget the stupid rule."

Noah looks at Stiles with his hand pointing at Malia and his mouth slightly agape.

Stiles mouths: 'I'll talk to her' to Noah.

"Okay." Noah says, in his awkward manner. "Well, today is the first day back for us, so…" He points over his right shoulder with both thumbs as he slowly backs away.

Stiles gives him a thumbs up and falls back to sleep.

Noah goes back up the first floor and sees Scott come down from the second. "What're you doing up so early?" Noah walks up to him.

"New place." Scott shrugs. "Couldn't stay asleep."

"Alright, well you wanna come check out the school?" Noah smiles and then says flirtatiously: "Emma will be there."

Scott lightly chuckles and rolls his eyes. "I've got to meet someone in a few hours, but I was gonna check out the town anyways, so why not."

"Sure ya were!" Noah slaps Scott's shoulder and they leave.

* * *

Scott and Noah walk into the high school and are immediately greeted by Audrey.

Audrey furrows her brows at Scott. "What're you doing here?"

"Geez, hostile much?" Noah asks her. "I invited him to hang out."

Audrey tilts her head and looks at Noah like he's ridiculous. "To a high school?"

"He has nothing else to do and he was gonna look at the town anyways!"

Audrey looks at Scott and gives him a fake smile. "Sure he was."

"Come on." Scott looks at Noah.

Noah turns to Scott and shrugs.

"Hey guys." Emma comes around Scott, and notices him. "Scott." She says with a smile, being pleasantly surprised.

"Emma." Scott exhales her name with a smile.

Emma looks down, tucks her hair behind her ear, looks at Scott and says: "Hi."

"Hi." Scott replies.

"I'd recognize that chin from anywhere!"

They all look behind Emma and Audrey and see Brooke and Gustavo; Gustavo having a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Scott walks past Emma. "Gustavo?!" He asks, completely surprised.

"Haha!" Gustavo holds out his arms; and the two hug. "How've you been?!"

"Good!" Scott replies. "And you?"

The two separate.

Gustavo wraps his arm around Brooke's waist. "Never better."

Scott smiles at Gustavo and then turns to Brooke. "Hi, my name's Scott." He puts out his hand.

Brooke smiles with a 'hmm'. "I'm Brooke." She shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

Gustavo then says to Brooke: "Easy." He turns to Scott. "What brings you here, man?"

"College." Scott shrugs.

Gustavo smiles. "So, you'll be living here?!"

"Yep!" Scott nods.

"Awesome." Gustavo says and the two high-five.

Brooke pointed between the two. "How do you two know each other?"

"Yeah." Audrey, Emma, and Noah say.

"I lived at Beacon Hills when I was a kid while dad worked there with the Police Department." Gustavo answered. "Oh! How's Stiles?"

"Wait, you know Stiles?" Noah asked.

Gustavo lightly chuckled. "If you know Scott then you know Stiles."

Noah points his thumb at himself. "Stiles is my cousin."

Gustavo snaps his fingers and points at Noah. "That's why I like you so much!"

The school bell rang.

Brooke begins to pull Gustavo. "Time for class."

Gustavo walks backwards with Brooke. "Don't go too far, Scott. We all need to meet up for lunch."

"Sounds good!" Scott says with a wide smile.

"Like Brooke said", Audrey gets behind Noah and Emma, "time for class." She starts to push them.

Emma wriggles in her fingers in a wave. "Bye, Scott."

"Bye, Emma." Scott waves at her.

"Oh." Noah says to himself. "Tell Malia and Stiles to come to lunch!"

"I will!" Scott yells out and then leaves the school.

* * *

Noah shuts his locker, with Emma standing next to him.

"So, is your cousin Stiles that guy who was talking to Scott at Grindhouse?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Noah replies.

Emma then says: "Greeaaat."

Noah stops before walking pass Emma. "You know", he points at Emma, "he said the same exact thing when he found out you were my friend." He continues his stride and Emma follows.

"Yeah, I don't think me and him like each other too much."

"You and Audrey both, I swear."

"She doesn't like Stiles either?"

"No", Noah turns to Emma, "she doesn't like Scott."

"What?!"

Noah turns to Emma again. "Right?!" He bumps into someone, causing them to drop their books and binder. "I am so sorry." Noah kneels down to get their stuff.

"No, it's okay." The other person kneels down too, to help.

Noah looks at them when he hands them their stuff and sees a beautiful redheaded girl (imagine Zoe de Grand'Maison).

"Hi." The girl says to Noah, putting her hair behind her ear, looking down and then back up to Noah.

Noah lets out a small 'heh', looking down and then looking back up at the girl: "Hi." He rapidly shakes his head, furrowing his brows, and looks down to the right. "What is happening?"

A small giggle escapes from Emma and she covers her mouth.

The redhead stands. "Excuse me?" She asks Noah.

Noah quickly stands. "Nothing." He lightly chuckles. "Hey, are you new here?"

"I am." The girl nods. "My name's Alice." She curtseys. "Oh", she says disgusted, "I don't know why I did that."

"No matter." Noah shakes his head. "My name is Noah." He bows to Alice, causing her to giggle. Noah straightens up and chuckles.

"Ahem." Emma coughs out.

"Oh." Noah turns to Emma. "This is my friend…um-."

"Emma." Emma says and curtseys.

The two girls then giggle.

"You two are really nice." Alice compliments them.

Emma smiles. "Thank you."

Noah shrugs. "We try." Noah looks at Alice's book again. "I see that you and I have English Review together."

"You want to be a movie reviewer too?" Alice asks.

Noah shakes his head. "I just like to watch movies."

"Well the class has books too." Alice states.

"Even better!" Noah exclaims, and the two laugh.

Emma puts her hands on Noah's shoulders as she walks pass him. "Well, I've got my own class to get to." She drops her hands and leaves.

"See ya, Em." Noah says.

Emma turns and waves at him.

"It was nice to meet you!" Alice says.

"You too!" Emma replies.

"Well, let's go." Noah says and walks pass Alice.

"Oh", Alice turns, "it's that way."

Noah chuckles. "Yep."

* * *

Scott is standing in front of Noah's house. He then hears the rev of his baby, he smiles and jogs to the sidewalk.

Scott's bike parks in front of him.

"Hey, Liam." Scott says to the driver.

Hayden then takes off her helmet.

Scott's eyes widen. "Oh."

Hayden giggles a little. "I got you gas in the last town, so you're bike is good to go." She gets off the bike and hands Scott his helmet.

"Where's Liam?"

Mason's car comes around the corner.

Hayden smiles at Scott. "He kept falling on his face." She motions to the bike.

Scott grins as the car parks behind the bike. He saw Liam was clearly agitated and knew what to say.

Liam got out of the car and hears his Alpha say: "Don't worry, Liam. Even after I got bitten I still couldn't properly ice-skate."

Liam looks at Hayden incredulously. "You told him?!"

"I had to!" Hayden says as she laughs.

Liam groans and rolls his eyes.

"So, what time are you two leaving tonight?" Scott asks.

Liam asks: "We're not staying the night?"

Scott furrows his brows at Liam. "You have school tomorrow."

"Well, what about his weekend?" Hayden asks.

Scott grins at his Betas. "This weekend."

His Betas smile at him.

"Hey!" They hear Stiles yell out as he walks out from the house with Malia. "What's the plan?"

Scott looks back at the other two. "Come on."

* * *

Scott, Liam, Hayden, Stiles, Malia, Emma, Gustavo, Brooke, Noah, and Audrey are all sitting together outside of a deli at a large table.

"Still drawing, Gustavo?" Stiles asks.

"Oh yeah." Audrey answers for him.

Gustavo grins at her. "Thanks, Audrey."

"Tk." She winks at him.

"I'm actually making a comic." Gustavo says.

"Hey, I'll read it." Stiles smiles at Gustavo.

Scott speaks up: "Stiles wants to be cop."

Gustavo reaches over to Stiles for a high-five and they high-five.

Noah then asks Liam and Hayden: "So, how do you two know Scott and Stiles?"

"I met them through Liam." Hayden answers quickly.

Noah then looks at Liam.

"I joined the Lacrosse team and Scott was the Captain, so I became friends with him and Stiles through that." Liam answers.

"Okay." Noah nods and goes back to his food.

Audrey suspiciously darts her eyes between the five friends.

"Lacrosse?" Emma asks Scott.

Scott shrugs. "Our school wanted to be different I guess."

Emma and the supernatural pack share a small laugh.

Brooke swallows her food to ask: "So, what's the plan with these two?" She motions her fork at Liam and Hayden.

Scott shrugs. "Just, check out the town with us and hang out for a while, I guess."

"How about we all meet up at my house tonight and have a good time?" Brooke asks.

Everyone agrees.

Malia then asks: "Are they staying the night?"

"My house doesn't have enough rooms." Noah says.

"They can stay at my place", Brooke says, "just as long as they don't break anything. It's not my house yet, but it will be when I'm eighteen, sooo…"

Hayden and Liam look at Scott hopefully.

Scott points at them. "No."

"Assertive much?" Emma asks with a small giggle.

Scott shrugs. "Have to be sometimes." He grins at her.

She lightly laughs and Scott chuckles at her.


	4. Episode 2 Part 2

Everyone is leaving the deli, but Emma and Scott are walking side-by-side.

"So, after I get out of school", Emma starts, "wanna hang out at my house?"

Scott chuckles. "I wish I could, but I have work at the Veterinary Clinic at four."

Emma is taken aback. "It closes at ten."

"Yeah, Dr. Michaelson wants me to start out small."

"But you worked at a veterinary clinic already."

Scott shrugs. "Hey – he's the boss."

Emma smiles. "Well how about I visit you."

Scott's eyes slightly widen. "At Noah's or the clinic?"

Emma starts to walk backwards towards her friends. "I'll surprise you." She smiles and turns to her friends, going back to school in her car.

Scott grins and makes his way to his pack.

"I still don't like her." Stiles tells Scott.

Scott rolls his eyes.

Stiles points at Scott. "And you need to be careful around her."

"She's only a year younger, Stiles." Scott reminds him.

"It's still illegal!" Stiles yells.

Scott yells back: "I'm not having sex with her!"

Malia shrugs. "It's only illegal if he gets caught."

Scott grins.

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns to Malia. "Because that's the mindset a True Alpha should have."

"It's legal if he gets her mom's permission." Liam interjects.

Hayden points at Liam. "That's true."

Stiles stands there, looking at the ground with his mouth agape.

Scott puts on his helmet. "See you at Noah's." He turns on his bike.

"Scott." Stiles says, looking up to Scott.

Scott kicks his stand and drives off!

"Scott!" Stiles yells. He squints his eyes as he watches Scott and then licks his bottom lip. "Get in." He told the others and rushed into his Jeep.

* * *

Audrey opens her locker and starts switching out books. She happens to look to the left and sees someone hide their face behind their locker door. Audrey widens her eyes. "Okay." She puts the book from her book bag into her locker and from her peripherals, she sees the person look at her again…and this time she notices that they're a guy. She puts new books in her bag and slams her locker shut.

The boy goes back to minding his business; but Audrey storms directly towards him.

"What're you looking at?" Audrey asks.

The boy moves his locker door revealing his face (Thomas Brodie-Sangster). "Excuse me?"

"You were looking at me. Why?"

The boy exhales and turns back to his locker.

"Hey!" Audrey hit his locker.

"Hey!" He yells at her.

"Why were you looking at me?!"

"Because I think you're cute, I'm sorry!"

Audrey fakes a smile. "Sure." She shuts his locker and walks away.

The boy shakes his head at his locker and turns to Audrey. "Thanks!"

Audrey gives him the peace sign.

The boy turns back to his locker. "Nice ass though."

* * *

Emma walks out of the school, school having ended already, and texts Scott: 'Still at Noah's?'

'Yep' Scott texts back.

Emma smiles and rushes to her car.

"Where do you think she's going?" Audrey asks Noah.

"Well, by the way she rushed to her car…I'm going to say: my house." Noah replies.

"I'll meet you there." Audrey quickly goes to her car.

Noah spastically shakes his head and follows. "Isn't this technically following her?!"

"If that's how you want to see it!"

The boy from before just shakes his head at the two leaving and then says to himself: "Hello, sorry about before. My name is: Christopher." He pfft's, rolling his eyes and walks away.

Emma smiles to herself as she drives. Soon she pulls up to Noah's house. She gets out, goes to the door, rings the bell, and Scott is there opening the door.

They smile at each other.

"Emma!"

Emma is being shaken by Audrey. "Wha-?" Emma holds her head. Emma looks down and sees a dead girl lying next to a river. "Who is-?!" Emma hunches over.

"That's what we were wondering!" Noah yells, opposite of Audrey, standing at Emma's left.

"When did-?" Emma looks at the two.

Audrey then asks: "Why did you come here?!"

"I…" Emma's eyes roll back into her head and collapses back.

"Emma!" Noah and Audrey yell.


	5. Episode 2 Part 3

Ambulances, police officers, a gurney for the body Emma found, and Emma sitting in the back of an ambulance. All on the side of the road, in front of the woods, where Emma found the body.

The EMT told Emma and Audrey that Emma was fine and that she should just take it easy for the rest of the day.

Emma and Audrey walk over to Noah, Brooke, and Gustavo.

Brooke wraps Emma in a hug. "What'd they say?"

Emma sighs into Brooke's shoulder.

"They said she's okay, but she needs to take it easy for the rest of the day." Audrey answers for Emma.

They hear a loud engine.

Emma lifts her head – and they all see a motorbike being followed by a Jeep.

Scott stands his bike and puts his helmet on a handlebar. "Emma." He jogs straight to her.

"Scott?" Emma says loud enough for Sheriff Acosta to hear.

Acosta turns to see Scott, Stiles, and their entire group meet up with his sons group. "The hell?"

Scott and Emma walk up to each other.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know." Emma answers and looks to the ground. "One minute I'm driving and the next minute I'm-"

Stiles asks: "In front of a dead body?"

"Yeah." Emma looks at Stiles curiously.

Scott and his pack all share a look.

Emma looks at Scott. "What is it?"

"Scott." Acosta walks up to the teens.

Scott is taken aback. "Mr. Miguel?" He smiles and puts out his hand for a handshake. "How are you?"

Acosta sighs and shakes Scott's hand. "I'm fine, Scott." He looks to his right and releases Scott's hand. "Stiles?"

"Yep." Stiles shakes Acosta's hand. "You", they separate hands, "don't seem too happy to see us."

Acosta scans the new group of teens. "Five teenagers show up in my town around the same time a dead body is found. How should I seem?"

Emma scoffs and steps forward. "They didn't do it."

"How do you know?" Acosta turns to her. "Were you with them?"

Emma looks down.

Acosta nods. "That's what I thought." He turns back to Scott's pack and starts to back away. "You five are going to follow me to the station so I can ask you questions." He turns and begins to speak to one of his officers.

Emma furrows her brows and turns to Scott. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Scott turns to Emma. "I told him what happened and he said it was okay for me to be late." He looks to Acosta. "But it seems like I'm going to show up even later than expected."

Acosta whistles. "Let's go." He motions to the five and they all drive off to the station.

* * *

Hayden and Liam are sitting in the Sheriff's office.

"So, why are you two here?" Acosta asks.

Liam answers: "We're just visiting Scott, Stiles, and Malia."

Acosta narrows his eyes at Liam, but then looks at Hayden. "When did you two get here?"

"Today." Hayden answers.

Switch to Malia's 'interrogation'

"How long have you been in Lakewood?" Acosta asks Malia.

Malia shrugs. "Today is only my second day here."

"What were you doing last night?"

"Sleeping."

Acosta writes on his paper.

"Well, I did get up once to go to the basement to sleep with Stiles."

Acosta nods.

Stiles' 'interrogation'

"So, you came to Lakewood for college?"

"Yep."

"And Noah is the son of your father's sister?"

"Yes." Stiles nods.

Scott's 'interrogation'

"How'd you get your job so fast here?"

"My boss from Beacon Hills knows Mr. Michaelson."

"So, it was a favor?"

"Yes, sir."

"Uh-huh."

Acosta asks Liam and Hayden: "How do you two know Scott and the others?"

"I met them through Liam." Hayden throws Liam under the bus.

Liam sits up straight and stares at Hayden; while she hunches over avoiding Liam's gaze.

Acosta motions to Liam.

"Scott was the captain of the Lacrosse team and that's how our friendship started and then I met Stiles and so on."

Acosta writes on his paper.

Malia stares at Acosta; Acosta stares at her.

"I don't like you." Malia says.

Acosta inhales through his nose. "You can leave now."

Stiles puts his hands together.

"Your girlfriend seems nice." Acosta tells him sarcastically.

Stiles shakes his head. "She doesn't like new people."

Acosta looks at his paper and then back at Stiles. "I don't even know if I should write that down."

Stiles shrugs.

Scott smiles at Acosta, trying to look innocent.

"Why do I feel as if you're some kind of ringleader for this group?"

Scott shrugs. "I just have one of those faces?"

Acosta shakes his head and then says: "No."

Scott and Acosta walk out of the office together.

Acosta looks at Hayden and Liam. "If you two are going back to Beacon Hills today – I suggest you leave now."

Liam and Hayden look at Scott.

Acosta becomes annoyed. "Don't look at him."

Stiles holds up his keys. "Their car is at Noah's, so…" He motions behind himself and leads Malia, Hayden, and Liam outside.

Scott turns to leave, but Acosta puts his arm around Scott's shoulders.

"You have an odd relationship with all four of them." Acosta whispers to Scott and gives him a threatening look.

Scott turns away from Acosta and goes outside.

"Scott."

Scott looks up and sees Emma and her group.

"Emma?" Scott rushes to the bottom of the stairs. "Why are all of you here?"

Brooke scoffs out a laugh.

Scott quirks a brow at her.

"So, what all did my dad ask?" Gustavo asks.

Scott shrugs. "Just basic questions."

"Does he suspect all of you?" Noah asks.

Scott shakes his head. "Just Malia, Stiles, and me – especially me."

"Good." Audrey says.

Emma turns to Audrey. "Audrey." She scolds.

"Look, I agree with Gustavo's dad, okay?" Audrey says. "Him and his friends show up around the same time a dead body turns up. After everything that has happened to us can we really just trust them", she snaps her fingers, "like that?"

"One of them is my cousin." Noah reminds Audrey.

Audrey puts her hands together. "And that's great, but I think we should still be cautious."

They all look at Scott, but he looks to Noah.

"Why didn't you tell me you and your friends were a part of everything that's happened in this town?" Scott asks Noah.

Noah shrugs. "If I knew there was going to be another murder, I would have."

Scott then tells all of them: "Tonight at Brooke's place, I think we should all clear the air."

Scott parks at the Veterinary Clinic and pulls out his cell phone.

Liam sent him: Leaving. See you this weekend. Be careful!

Scott simply sent: You too.

Scott goes into the clinic.

"Scott." Bruce looks up from his desk.

Scott goes straight to the desk. "I am so sorry that I'm late as I am. I-"

Bruce puts up his hand to stop Scott. "It's okay, Scott. Don't worry about anything. You still have your job and I understand."

Scott smiles. "Great."

"Just go take care of what you need to take care of. You can come back tomorrow for work, but I need you to be here at two and you'll be here until closing. Got it?"

Scott is practically stunned. "Uh…sure. Yes, sir. Thank you!" He then leaves; and Bruce laughs at the young Alpha.

* * *

"You want to tell them everything?" Stiles asks Scott; the three Beacon Hills teens are in Noah's basement.

Scott nods. "Yeah."

"No." Stiles says.

"Why not?!" Scott asks.

"I agree with Scott." Malia says. "I think it's best to clear the air and tell them the truth." She tells Stiles.

Stiles sighs. "I see your points, but if we tell them we may lose their trust; any and all trust that they may or may not have had for us to begin with. Do you really want to put that on the line?" He asks Scott.

"I do."

Stiles looks at Scott and Malia. "Alright. If you two are so adamant about this, then let's do it."

Noah rings the doorbell at Brooke's old home, Scott, Stiles, and Malia are outside with him.

Brooke opens the door and smiles at Noah. "Come on in." She lets them all inside.

They make their way to the living room, where everyone else is waiting.

Audrey and Emma are sitting on one couch together, Brooke sits next to Gustavo on the couch right of Emma's, and the last one on Audrey's left is empty.

Stiles and Malia take the last couch, Noah stands behind Audrey, and Brooke tells Scott to pull up a chair from the kitchen, sitting next to Stiles.

They all sit there quietly…

"Is this where we clear the air?" Gustavo asks.

Scott replies: "Yep."

"I think we should go first", Noah speaks up, "since they have a lot more years of…death than we do."

Audrey raises her eyebrows. "Seems fair."

"Yep." Emma and Brooke agree.

The Lakewood Five then tell the Hills Three (yes) about their loses and the betrayals…

Stiles rubs his hand over his mouth; Scott just stares at Emma; and…

"Damn." Malia says.

Stiles and Scott drop their heads.

Noah looks up to the right and points to Malia. "Fair assessment." He nods.

"And you guys?" Brooke asks.

Scott stands in front of everybody. "Before we tell you everything – I think I need to show you something first." He looks down…transforms, and looks up to everyone showing off his fangs with a low growl.

Brooke jumps back into Gustavo's arms.

Noah stands straight.

"What the hell?" Audrey asks.

Noah's eyes widen and he grins from ear-to-ear. "You're a Werewolf!"

Emma stands and walks to Scott's left.

He looks at her curiously.

Emma looks at his features, puts her fingertips on his forehead, and says in a hushed tone: "You're beautiful."

Brooke, Stiles, Malia, and Audrey all looked at her, wondering if they heard her right.

Scott blinks and his eyes turn back to normal.

Emma smiles at him, and he smiles back.

"Emma." Brooke says.

Emma snaps out of it, gives Scott a small smile, and sits back down.

"Now, I'm going to tell you everything." Scott tells the Lakewood Five.

Almost two hours later:

Brooke asks: "So, Banshees aren't ghosts or ghost-like?"

"No." Scott shakes his head.

"Why are Berserkers controlled by Werejaguars?" Gustavo questions.

Scott shrugs.

"We don't know." Malia answers.

Emma turns to Stiles. "You were controlled by a Demon Fox?"

"Yep." Stiles nods.

Emma raises her brows with a: "Huh." And turns back to Scott; who fails to stifle a smile while looking at Stiles.

Stiles' mouth is agape and he motions to Emma, looking at Malia.

Malia puts Stiles' hand down, shaking her head.

"So, what's so special about being a True Alpha?" Audrey asks Scott.

Malia answers: "True Alphas become Alphas purely from strength of character – by virtue and sheer force of will."

Scott quirks a brow at Malia.

"What?" Malia asks. "Sometimes I listen."

Noah grins and tells Audrey: "Told you he was a good guy."

Audrey nods. "Guess so."

Scott chuckles.

"Three questions." Noah raises three fingers. "You're a Werecoyote?" He asks Malia.

"Yeah." She nods.

Noah looks at Stiles. "What're you?"

"Better." Stiles nods.

Emma giggles in a pompous manner.

Stiles bites his bottom lips, shaking his head and glaring at Emma.

"And a Kanima is basically a Werelizard, slash, anti-Werewolf?" Noah asks his final question.

Scott and Stiles look at each other, mildly surprised, and nod. "Yeah." They tell Noah.

"Well, I need a drink." Brooke gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"Me too." Gustavo follows.

Audrey gets up and takes Noah with her to the kitchen.

Malia and Stiles get up, but Malia goes to the kitchen while Stiles goes to Scott.

Stiles turns to Emma, then turns back to Scott and whispers: "I still don't like her."

Scott smiles and slaps Stiles' shoulder. "Go get something to drink."

Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes, whispering: "Oh my god." Joining the others in the kitchen.

Scott sits next to Emma. "Hi." He smiles at her.

Emma tucks her hair behind her ear, with a smile. "Hi."

"UGH!" All the others groan loudly.

Brooke tells Scott and Emma. "Stop being so awkward with each other and just drink with us!"

Scott and Emma lightly laugh.

"Let's go." Scott says to Emma with a smile.

Emma smiles; and they join the others.

Brooke pours them their drinks.

Noah then asks Scott: "So, does this make us a part of your pack?"

Scott chuckles and looks at Noah. "We'll see."


	6. Episode 3 Part 1

In the middle of the night, a man runs around the corner of a gas station, his right arm cut off from the shoulder. He's standing to the side of the gas station in the dark, making sure not to be seen. He looks around, gets on the ground, opens his gun, and lets the cartridge out.

It hits the ground and out drops a bullet with a white tip.

"Damn it." Says the man, he grabs the bullet and stops…the knife is then pulled from the back of his head; and the cloaked figure watches the dead man fall against the wall.

The figure looks at the bullet, stabs it with his knife and walks away – carrying the bullet on his knife.

* * *

Brooke walks down her stairs to the kitchen and sees Scott making pancakes. She smiles. "Excuse me."

Scott looks up from putting a pancake on a plate. "Oh…um." He looks around. "I shouldn't have done this."

Brooke walks to the kitchen counter. "Figuratively." She eats a grape, smiling at Scott.

He lets out a sigh of relief and smiles at Brooke.

"Pancakes?" Brooke quirks a brow.

Scott shrugs. "It's good hangover food and it's the only breakfast item I know to make."

Brooke giggles.

"Oh." Scott turns to the other counter and hands Brooke a glass. "I made orange juice too."

Brooke exhales a 'heh', turning away from Scott and the glass. Tears form in her eyes, her lip quivers, and she tells Scott: "My daddy used to make me orange juice", she breaks down crying, "in the morning."

"I'm so sorry."

Brooke shakes her head and holds herself.

Scott goes around the counter, but stops. "I…"

Brooke nods and Scott wraps her in a hug. Brooke drapes her arms around Scott as she continues to cry.

He rubs her back and holds her tighter.

Brooke dries her eyes on Scott's shirt, causing him to chuckle, which caused her to lightly giggle.

The two separate.

Scott narrows his eyes at the counter. "This feels oddly…"

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"Same." Brooke puts on a small smile.

Scott furrows his brows. "I think you just became a part of my pack."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how CAN you tell?"

Scott looks at her. "You mean test it?"

"Yeah."

"When I howl from a far enough distance, my pack can hear me."

"No matter how far?"

"No, they have to be near enough."

"Do they hear it or feel it?"

Scott looks up to the right. "Both?" He quirks a brow.

Brooke slaps her knees. "Let's try it."

"Are you sure?"

Brooke nods. "Yep." She motions for him to leave. "Shoo."

Scott chuckles, leaves out the back door, and starts running down the street. He then hears a police radio and starts to slow down…He then comes across a gas station, blocked by caution tape, and swarmed by cop cars. He faintly smells blood, backs away, and runs!

Brooke sees Scott come back inside. "Did you howl?" She notices his composure when he closes the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

He looks at her and says: "There was another murder."

* * *

Emma and the group walk into school.

Emma says: "I can't believe it's happening again."

"At least it doesn't involve us." Audrey says with a shrug.

Brooke speaks up: "Shouldn't it though?"

Audrey stops and turns to Brooke, causing everyone else to stop. "No. No it shouldn't."

"People are dying, Audrey." Brooke reminds her sternly.

Audrey replies with: "And this time we don't know them."

Everyone just looks at her.

"All I'm saying is that we don't need to be involved, because: the other murders actually had something to do with us and the ones we cared for."

Brooke glares at Audrey. "We should still be worried."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't be – I'm just saying we shouldn't get involved."

Brooke storms past Audrey, bumping against her.

"Hey!" Audrey yells at her.

Gustavo jogs pass Audrey, patting her shoulder. "I'll talk to her."

Noah points out: "Sounded like Scott, didn't she?"

"Yep." Audrey replies.

Emma states: "Well, they have a point."

"No." Audrey shakes her head. "Just because Scott is a True Alpha", she lightly waves her arms, "doesn't mean we have to listen to him or trust his judgments."

"Why not?" Noah asks.

"Because he's a Werewolf." Audrey whispers. "Just because he's a morally high ground Werewolf doesn't mean we should listen to him."

Emma states: "He still has a morally high ground."

Audrey scoffs and leaves.

"I'll go talk to her." Noah tells Emma and jogs to Audrey.

"Excuse me."

Emma turns to her right and sees Christopher.

"Are you friends with that short haired brunette?" He asked.

"Her name is Audrey, and yes."

"Audrey, huh?" Christopher smiles. "I had somewhat of a rough encounter with her yesterday."

"I'm sorry, she's a little high-strung."

Christopher chuckles. "No kidding. I was just hoping to get her name. Thank you." He then walked away.

Emma shrugs, shaking her head. "And my name's Emma." She says to no one and walks away. "Who the hell was that guy?"

Stiles walks into the police station and immediately comes face-to-face with Acosta.

"I'm not telling you or my son anything, Stiles." Acosta says as he walks pass Stiles, to his office.

"Come on." Stiles follows and whispers: "My dad let me help him."

Acosta turns to Stiles, opens his door and pushes Stiles into his office. He looks back at his deputies, gets in his office and closes the door. "You better be happy none of them heard that." He tells Stiles and stands at his desk. "And why would I tell the son of a cop anything after the last one turned out to be the killer?"

"Why would I ask about the person I killed?"

Acosta stares at Stiles and then sits in his chair. "The victim was male and was not a citizen of Lakewood."

"Okay." Stiles nods and rubs his hands together.

They look at each other…

Stiles opens his hands. "What else?"

Acosta flexes his brows. "Leave."

"Aw, come on."

Scott and Malia look at Stiles as he gets into the Jeep.

"Well?" Scott asks.

Stiles puts his key in the ignition. "The victim was male and not a citizen of Lakewood."

Malia asks: "What else?"

Stiles starts the vehicle. "That's what I wanted to know."

* * *

Brooke opens her locker. "It's okay, Noah." She says to the boy next to her. "I'm not mad at Audrey."

"It sure did seem like you were." Noah says.

Brooke sighs. "I was, but I'm not now." She closes her locker. "I just don't understand her."

"Why did you decide to just take up Scott's philosophy of getting involved and saving people?"

"Can you truly ask me that after everything that has happened to us?"

"I just want to get to the bottom of everything."

"Scott thinks I'm a part of his pack now."

"How?"

"He says he just felt it this morning."

"Is there a way to test it?"

"He said if I could hear or feel his howl from a far distance, then that means I'm a part of his pack."

"Text him! Tell him to do it now!" Noah gets excited.

Brooke smiles at Noah and texts Scott.

Scott is at the clinic with Bruce.

"I can't tell you anything about your friend Emma, Scott." Bruce says. "I'm not too adept in psychology as I should be."

Scott shakes his head. "It's fine." He sends out a text.

"Who was that?"

Before Scott could answer he got a text message.

"This, right now, is Brooke." Scott looks at Bruce, who seems confused. "One of Emma's friends."

"Oh."

"I think she's a part of my pack."

"You felt it didn't you?"

Scott smiles. "Yeah. Like I did with Malia."

"What did she send you?"

"She wants me to howl, to see if she really is in my pack."

Bruce motions for Scott to go outside.

They go outside.

"Make sure it's not an alarming howl." Bruce tells him. "You don't want Malia or Stiles rushing here."

Scott nods; his eyes turn red and his fangs come out…and he howls.

Brooke looks up and smiles. "Did you hear that?" She asks Noah.

Noah turns around, looking up in astonishment. "I think so…"

Scott stares out in shock. He gets a message from Brooke. "Noah heard it too."

"Good." Bruce claps his hands together.

"But they weren't the only ones."

"You mean Emma's friends?"

Scott shakes his head. "Not them...not Malia or Stiles either – but others that I don't know."

Bruce becomes worried. "How many others, Scott?"

"I don't know."


	7. Episode 3 Part 2

Scott opens Noah's door and there stands Lydia, Hayden, and Liam.

"Why am I here with these two?" Lydia asks.

Scott smiles. "We need you."

Liam and Hayden come inside.

"From what you told me, this could have happened by phone." Lydia steps inside.

"I think it's best you hear it all from Emma herself."

Lydia turns to a couch, sees the dirty blonde Scott was talking about, and sits in front of her. "My name is: Lydia." Lydia puts out her hand.

"Emma." Emma shakes Lydia's hand.

"Tell me what happened."

Emma sighs.

 _Minutes Later_

"I'm schizophrenic?" Emma asks Lydia.

Stiles says: "But I thought schizophrenia was violent."

"Not always." Lydia says.

"So, what's happening to her isn't supernatural?" Scott asks.

Lydia shakes her head. "You said that she found the first body and you found the second. Just because she was asleep before you found the second body doesn't mean anything. She would've screamed when they died."

"Is that what you did?" Emma asks; and Lydia nods.

Lydia shrugs. "Her finding the first dead body was probably a coincidence."

"Pretty big coincidence." Noah says.

"Don't worry", Lydia pats Emma's knee, "you're not a Banshee." She smiles.

Emma lightly smiles.

Lydia stands. "So, where am I sleeping tonight?"

"My place." Emma says. "Liam and Hayden are staying here, because my mom doesn't want two teenagers who are in a relationship staying the night at her house."

Malia quirks a brow. "Didn't your last boyfriend stay the night at your house?"

"Yeah", Emma nods, "but my mom doesn't know Liam and Hayden."

Stiles gently smacks Malia's arm.

Malia whispers to Stiles: "It was a fair question."

"So, what all do we know about the victims?" Liam asks.

Scott turns to his Beta. "Not much."

"But we've got someone taking care of that." Stiles says.

Gustavo and Brooke are sitting in Gustavo's car, behind the Police Department facing Acosta's office window. Gustavo is watching his dad through binoculars, through an open window blind.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Brooke asks.

"When my dad goes to the bathroom, I'll have a ten minute window, and you'll distract him when he comes out." Gustavo replies.

"Then what?"

"I'll text you when I've gotten all the information." He then sees his dad stand and walk out of the office. "Go, go now."

They both get out of the car, Brooke going around to the front of the Department and Gustavo sneaking in through the window.

Brooke sits inside, watching the male's bathroom door.

"Can I help you, Brooke?" One of the officers at the front desk asks.

Brooke shrugs. "Just here to talk to the Sheriff."

"Oh, well he's in the bathroom."

Brooke nods. "I know. I saw him before I came in."

Gustavo crawls in through the window his dad keeps open and goes straight to the desk. He opens up a few drawers, looking for the files on the recent murders, and then finds them.

Minutes later, Acosta comes out of the bathroom; and Brooke rushes to him.

"Hi, Mr. Miguel." Brooke says loud enough for Gustavo to hear.

Acosta smiles at Brooke. "That's 'Sheriff', when I'm wearing my uniform."

"Yes, sir." Brooke nods.

Gustavo quickly reads the reports and compares them to the pictures.

"So, the two victims you found aren't citizens of Lakewood?" Brooke asks.

Acosta chuckles. "I can't tell you anything about it, Brooke."

"Oh, I-" A text message interrupts Brooke. She reads it, being from Gustavo and it says: Outside. "Whoops. Looks like I've got to go." Brooke turns to leave.

Acosta turns to his office and back to Brooke quickly and grabs her arm. "What are you up to?" He pulls her to the office.

"Nothing." Brooke says.

Acosta opens his office, seeing no one, and pulls Brooke inside. He searches his desk and drawers, everything as he left it, then – he goes to a window.

Brooke bites her bottom lip.

Acosta looks outside and sees the same old, same old. "Go home, Brooke." He scans the outside.

Brooke quickly leaves.

* * *

Gustavo and Brooke sit down on a couch in Noah's home.

"What all did you find out?" Stiles asks.

"A few things", Gustavo holds up his hand, "there's a possibility that the victims were new citizens to Lakewood."

Scott asks: "Why is that a possibility?"

"When I asked Miguel if the victims were not citizens he told me that he couldn't say anything." Brooke answered.

Gustavo adds: "And if you know my dad; that means: something changed."

"What else?" Stiles questions.

Gustavo replies: "The man that was killed had a gun and it was empty."

"Which means he emptied it on his attacker." Scott says.

Emma lightly shakes her head: "But the victim's blood was the only blood on the scene I thought."

"It was." Gustavo and Scott say.

Noah asks: "So, the guy missed?"

Stiles nods to Noah. "Unless there was more than one attacker."

Noah grins. "Another duo."

"What else?" Liam asks Gustavo.

Gustavo rubs his head. "The man's arm was cut off and the wound seemed to have kept getting wider, because the skin around it was opening as if it was constantly being burned or cut."

"And." Brooke said to him.

"And?" Stiles shook his head, incredulously.

"And", Gustavo says, "the wound was cauterized; except for the stab wound in the back of his head."

Hayden looks at Gustavo. "The stab wound was caused by a knife, right?"

Gustavo nods.

"Which means the killer would have to saw off the man's arm to do what he did." Hayden adds.

Scott shrugs. "Unless they had supernatural strength."

"You know", Emma starts, "the girl had burns on her too."

Malia shakes her head. "This doesn't add up."

"Did the burns around the cut off arm have a pattern?" Stiles asks.

Gustavo shakes his head.

Lydia taps Scott. "Could it be a supernatural creature?"

"We need the Beastiary to find out." Scott answers.

* * *

Scott and Stiles are talking outside, while the others are inside.

"So, they're all a part of the pack?" Stiles asks.

Scott tilts his head. "Everyone except for Audrey."

"Huh. So, the others that heard you…"

Scott shrugs. "They had to be supernatural creatures with heightened hearing."

"But regular people could've heard you if they were close enough too."

"And they did, but there were others that heard me and they weren't regular people."

"So, what do we do?"

"I have no idea."

Emma steps outside; and the boys turn to her. "Sorry, I was eavesdropping." She sat next to Scott.

"And?" Scott asks, with a smile.

Emma shrugs. "Maybe you should just wait."

Stiles narrows his eyes at her. "Just wait?"

"Yeah." Emma answers with some attitude. She looks back at Scott. "We shouldn't put our personal lives on halt because there are murders happening."

Scott nods. "Never thought of it that way before."

"Yeah", Stiles says with some attitude of his own, "because you're a True Alpha, Scott."

"She has a point though."

Stiles sighs, rolling his eyes, and goes back inside.

Scott and Emma watch him.

Scott flexes his eyebrows. "You two really don't like each other."

"Nope." Emma shakes her head.

Scott chuckles at her; and they share a small laugh.

* * *

It's night, Brooke and Gustavo have left Noah's, and Noah and Stiles are in Noah's room working on his Murder Board.

Noah pins thumbtacks to the murder board and connects them with red string. "Hopefully, the paper will have pictures of them tomorrow." He then turns to a smaller white board with 'Victim 1' and 'Victim 2' written down. "And their names."

"Hopefully." Stiles says, as he texts.

"Are you texting on my phone?"

"I'm sending Audrey all the information we went over today. Oh." Stiles then shows Noah his phone.

Noah looks and sees a message from Alice, saying: 'Heyyy'. He quickly takes the phone and sends: 'Hi'.

Stiles stands next to Noah and looks at the phone.

'What are you doing tomorrow?' Alice sends back.

"Nothing!" Stiles tells Noah. "Tell her you're doing nothing."

"Okay." Noah does exactly that.

'Wanna meet at the mall?'

"Yes!" Stiles tells him.

Noah does as he is told.

'Cool! How about 1?'

"'Lunch?'" Stiles gestures to the phone.

'Lunch?' Noah sends.

'Sure! It's a date! :P lol'

Stiles turns to Noah, nodding. "Oh yes."

They high five!

Emma leaves Noah's and her phone goes off. She checks the screen and sees Audrey is calling her. "Where were you tonight?" She answers.

Audrey sighs. "I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I am!"

"Why didn't you show up?"

"I-I just don't trust them yet."

"You should." She turns back to the house with a smile. "They're all really nice."

"Especially Scott?"

Emma continues to leave and giggles. "Especially Scott."

Audrey giggles. "I'll come to the next meeting."

"Good."

"Goodnight, Em."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Scott wakes up to Stiles coming in the attic yelling his name! "What?! What is it?!" Scott sits up.

Stiles holds up his phone. "They finally ID'd the bodies." He throws Scott the phone.

Scott scrolls to the names…his eyes get wide as he stares down at the screen…"They're…" He looks up at Stiles.

Stiles nods. "Argents."


	8. Episode 3 Part 3

Lydia sits down at the kitchen table inside Emma's home, across from Emma. "Your mother is a coroner, right?"

"No." Emma shakes her head. "She's a Medical Examiner."

"Did she examine the dead Argents?"

Emma shrugs.

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Just", Emma looks down with an exhale, "after the body that I found…"

"You don't want to be around anymore."

Emma nods.

"I understand."

Emma stands and straightens her Grindhouse apron. "What are you doing today?"

Lydia shrugs.

"Want to come to work with me? I'm not working a long shift today."

"Sure." Lydia says sweetly; and the two leave.

* * *

Noah and Stiles are walking down stairs.

"So, if the victims are Argents", Noah starts, "then that means they're hunting and being killed by something supernatural."

"Yep." Stiles says.

They make it to the front door.

"Then I should stay to help."

"No." Stiles shakes his head. "You go out and have fun." He opens the door for Noah and there stands Audrey about to knock.

"Hi." She and Stiles say to each other.

"What's up, Audrey?" Noah asks.

She shrugs. "Came over to see if you wanted lunch."

"Well, I'm going back upstairs." Stiles says, pats Noah's shoulder, and heads upstairs.

Noah comes outside. "I'm actually going to meet someone at the mall."

"Who?"

"That new girl: Alice."

"Not by yourself."

Noah grins. "Why not?"

"Noah, what if she's the killer?"

His eyes widen. "I didn't think about that."

"Don't worry", Audrey puts her hand on Noah's shoulder, "I'll go with you."

"Good." Noah goes down the steps. "Good, good. Wait – you can't go with me."

"Why not?"

"Unless…you keep your distance inside the mall. Just watch me and her from afar."

Audrey nods. "Works. But don't make it obvious that you suspect her. Just be yourself."

"I can do that."

Audrey lowers her head and looks up at Noah. "You remember when you suspected me?"

"Right. How do I do this?"

"You focus on the fact that she might not be a killer. To you, she's just a sweet girl who is on a date with you. While I will focus on the fact that she might be a killer."

Noah nods. "I can do that."

The two leave for the mall.

 _Sometime later:_

Scott and the pack, minus Lydia, are sitting in Noah's kitchen, while Scott is on his phone.

"So?" Malia asks Scott.

"Chris says he'll come here after he finds out what the creature could be." Scott says.

Liam asks: "How long could that take?"

"He said it could take a week."

"A week?" Stiles asks loudly.

Scott just looks at him like: what do you want from me?

"Does he know who the other Argents are?" Hayden asks.

"He said they're probably cousins and that we need to be safe, because they could be like Kate and Gerard."

Malia shrugs. "So, what now?"

"Whatever this creature is", Scott starts, "it's killing Argents, who may or may not follow the Argent code and I think we need to do something that we haven't done before."

Liam narrows his eyes. "What's that?"

"Train."

Noah is sitting at a table in the mall's food court, bouncing his knee. He turns to Audrey who is in a nearby store.

Audrey points at his knee and does the 'cut it out' motion.

Noah stops and looks at his phone.

"Noah."

He looks up and sees Alice. "Alice." He smiles.

"Do you want to get lunch first?"

"What?" Noah looks down at the table. "Oh." He lightly chuckles. "Uh…yeah sure." He smiles at her and stands. "Where would you like to eat?"

Audrey says to herself: "Really, Foster?"

After eating together, Noah and Alice decide to take the escalator up to the second floor.

"So, what brought your family to Lakewood?" Noah asks.

Alice shrugs. "My parents just wanted to move here."

Noah grins. "For no reason?"

"Kinda." Alice nods.

"What about their jobs?"

"My mom is unemployed and my dad makes enough money working from home."

"Uhhh-"

"You guys have a merry-go-round?!" Alice grabs Noah's hand and pulls him to the ride.

Scott parks his bike behind Gustavo's car, next to Lakewood's park. He gets off the bike, taking off his helmet, and walks to Gustavo. "What's up?"

Gustavo holds up his IPad. "I have to draw your Werewolf form."

Scott looks at the pad and then back at Gustavo. "Why?"

"For my next comic."

"You're basing it off of what's going on?"

"Dude." Gustavo holds up the pad, pointing to it. "Coping mechanism."

Scott quirks a brow.

"This isn't as bad as Noah's podcast."

Scott nods. "Is there some kind of stance or something that you want me to take?"

"I just need you to transform and come around that tree." He points to the nearest tree in the park. "But stop before you completely come around."

"So, just come around halfway?"

"Yeah."

Scott walks behind the tree, transforms, puts his left hand to the front of the tree, creeps around to the side, and growls.

"Stay just like that!" Gustavo starts drawing, looking at the IPad and Scott. "You're good, I can remember the rest."

Scott turns back to normal and jogs to Gustavo. "Nice." He nods at the early drawing.

"Thanks. I just needed an outline of everything."

Scott grins at Gustavo, getting an idea. "You know. I think I know how to make your comic a bit more awesome."

Audrey and Noah are riding in his car.

"So, what all did you find out about her?" Audrey asks.

"Not much." Noah answers. "Her parents came here for essentially no reason, her mom is unemployed, and her dad works from home."

Audrey looks out the window. "Sounds like a vague killer back-story."

"Right?"

"Do you think she could be the killer?" She turns back to Noah.

"I don't." Noah says. "But considering that no one suspected Piper or Kieran…"

"Hey, you are supposed to see her as a sweetheart. I'm the one who is supposed to suspect her."

Noah grins at Audrey and puts up his fist for a fist-bump. "Bi-curious and the Nerd."

Audrey laughs out a 'hmm'. "I like it." She fist-bumps Noah.

Noah's phone goes off. "Could you get that for me?"

"Yep." Audrey picks up the phone, reads the text, and smiles. "Noah."

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to see a sparring match between four shape shifters?" She presses the audio button.

"I would love that!"

Audrey giggles and sends the audio to Gustavo.

"But where will they spar?" Lydia asks Emma.

"I know a place." Emma answers.

* * *

The entire group goes to the Wren Lake Estates. They stand in the backyard of a home. Scott facing Liam and Hayden facing Malia, all ready to spar.

"Ready?" Scott asks the onlookers.

They all say yeah or simply nod and Gustavo starts to record with his IPad.

Everyone looks at him.

"What?" He asks. "Anyone that sees this will think that it's fake."

They all silently agree.

The four fighters shape shift and begin to spar with the one in front of them! Malia drop kicks Hayden just as Liam's punch is countered by being tossed over Scott's shoulder and onto the ground.

"OH!" The onlookers yell out.

The match(es) continue with everyone cheering, taking sides, and drinking.

All the while a cloaked figure with a Brandon James mask is watching from inside the next house…


	9. Episode 4 Part 1

Scott walks into the guest room of Noah's home and sees Liam and Hayden sleeping on the bed. "Liam!" Scott yells.

The Betas jump awake!

"What?!" Liam sits up groggily.

"Why are you in here?"

Hayden inhales through her nose loudly. "Malia kicked him out of the basement."

Scott rolls his eyes. "Get dressed. You two have to go back to Beacon Hills for school."

Liam looks at his phone. "It's five in the morning!" He groans.

Scott growls loudly.

Hayden and Liam jump out of bed, quickly getting ready!

Scott jogs down to the basement, stands at the foot of the bed, fake smiling at the couple. "Aw." He then roars!

The couple jumps awake!

"Who died?!" Stiles asks.

Scott looks at Malia. "Stop coming down here at night!"

"Okay." Malia says in a complaining manner.

Scott walks to the stairs; and the couple lies back down.

"Get out of his bed!" Scott yells at Malia.

"Okay!" Malia gets out of the bed and follows Scott upstairs.

Liam and Hayden are walking out of the house just as Scott and Malia reach the main floor of the house.

"Bye, Scott." His Betas tell him.

Scott waves bye to them and then motions for Malia to go up to the guest bedroom. "And be up again at 6, we've got orientation and registration today."

"I already hate college." Malia complains and goes into the guest room.

Scott plops down on a couch and texts Emma. 'Good morning'.

' morning'. Emma replies.

'Did I wake you?'

'No. I always get up at five. lol'

'lol really?'

'Yep!'

'I get up at 6, but this morning was a special one'.

'Why?'

The two continued their texting until Emma had to go to school.

It is 7 A.M.

Malia, Scott, and Stiles get into the SUV and make their way to Lakewood U.

Once in the auditorium with the staff, professors, and other students, the three sit down and the dean of students comes up to the podium.

"Welcome to Lakewood University!" Says the husky blonde woman. "Now, I know what you're thinking: 'Should be called 'Murderville University''", she laughs, "but I can assure you that this college does not have the record that the town has."

"Well, that's reassuring." A guy says behind Scott.

Scott turns and smiles at the guy, who has long blonde hair (Austin Butler).

The guy smiles when Scott turns back around.

The dean starts up again. "Before we start our tour around campus and registration, those of you who have pre-registered – just know that you may not get the classes you registered for. That is because today is for you guys, while pre-registration is MAINLY for returners, but let's get started with the tour!"

Scott and Stiles look at each other in confusion.

The guy behind them stands. "You two pre-registered didn't you?"

Stiles flexes his brows, looking away.

Scott turns to the guy. "Yeah."

"Good luck." The guy walks off.

* * *

Everyone is given their class schedule.

Scott looks at his and sees that he did not get Biology 101, like he signed up for. "I'm gonna go and talk to the lady at the registers office about possibly getting Bio 101." He tells Stiles.

"Alright." Stiles nods. "Me and Malia will be out in the car."

Scott turns the corner to the registers office and sees the blonde guy again.

"Hoping to change classes?" The guy asks Scott with a smile.

Scott nods. "Yeah."

The guy pffts. "Good luck." He pats Scott's shoulder and walks pass him.

Scott turns to the guy. "What's your name?"

"Drake." The guy turns with a smile. "Yours?"

Scott grins. "Scott."

Drake nods. "Nice to meet you." He starts to back away.

"You too."

The two then go their own ways.

Scott goes into the office and sees the round woman.

Ms. Riley (Imelda Staunton) was typing away on her computer.

"Excuse me." Scott says.

The older woman looks to him. "Yes?" She asks innocently, with a kind smile.

"I pre-registered and-"

Ms. Riley giggles. "And you want to replace a class with another."

Scott lightly smiles. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, too bad!" The woman's demeanor changes with anger!

Scott jumps and the woman goes back to typing.

Scott gets close to her desk, getting the woman's attention, and transforms his eyes and voice. "I want Biology 101." He holds his paper out.

Riley shakes, takes Scott's paper, and quickly writes him a letter. "Take this to the Biology professor downstairs and I'll fix you up." She shakily taps her computer.

Scott turns his eyes and voice back to normal. "Thank you." He then goes off.

The woman gulps heavily. "Oh, my lord."

* * *

Noah shuts his locker and is surprised by Alice. "Whoa!" He jumps a little.

"Easy there." Alice giggles.

Noah chuckles. "Don't scare me like that." He smiles at her.

"I'm sorry, but listen", she puts her hand on his shoulder, "would you like to go to the movies tonight?"

"Tonight? Didn't we have a date yesterday?"

"What can I say?" She shrugs and leans up to his ear. "I want to know you." She backs away giggling with a grin, turns, and leaves Noah's sight down a different hall.

"Oh…wow…" He then gets a message from her.

'Dinner at 6 movie at 7:30 ;)'

Noah smiles and goes to class.

Audrey comes into her class and sees Christopher sitting at the desk next to hers. She sits down and whispers to him: "Isn't your desk on the other side of the room?"

Christopher whispers back: "I decided to switch seats."

"I don't remember saying you could sit next to me."

"I don't remember you saying I couldn't."

Audrey looks at him; and he winks at her with a grin. She rolls her eyes and turns away from him.

After class, Emma goes to Brooke's locker. "Hey, Brooke."

"Yes, Em?" Brooke asks, putting on lip gloss.

"Do you think you can take Lydia out to dinner tonight around 6?"

Brooke furrows her brows and turns to Emma. "Why?"

"I…" Emma looks down, "want to invite Scott to my house for dinner."

Brooke is taken aback. "You want him to meet your mom?"

"I'm not jumping into a relationship, Brooke. I just want mom to meet Scott and", Emma shrugs, "give me her opinion of him before I decide on anything."

Brooke tilts her head to the side with a 'hmm', shutting her locker and turning to Emma. "I'll do it."

"What're you doing?" Gustavo comes up to the girls.

Brooke turns to her new boyfriend. "Taking Lydia out to dinner."

"Bring her to the house." Gustavo suggests.

Brooke and Emma both ask: "Why?"

"Because it's safer than the two of you going out alone."

Brooke lightly giggles and playfully smacks Gustavo's cheek. "Okay."

"Thank you", Emma says to Brooke and then looks to Gustavo, "both of you."

Brooke smiles as Emma leaves. "Of course."

"Anytime, Emma!" Gustavo yells out to Emma as she goes down the hall.

Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia are all having lunch at a local restaurant and Scott's phone goes off.

"Emma?" Malia asks Scott.

"Yep." Scott reads the message, smiles, and looks at Lydia. "Looks like I'm having dinner with you tonight." Scott shows Lydia his phone.

"Neat." Lydia continues with her food.

"Excuse me."

They all look up to see Drake.

"Drake." Scott says.

"Hi, Scott." Drake smiles.

"So, that's your name." Stiles says sarcastically.

Drake chuckles and looks at Scott. "Can I pull up a chair?"

Scott turned to the others and they seemed okay with Drake. "Sure." He gestured for Drake to sit with them.

Drake sits down with his lunch.

"How long have you lived in Lakewood?" Scott asks.

Drake shakes his head. "I'm new to town."

"Oh." Scott says.

Malia rests her chin on her hand. "So, you came here for college too?"

"Yep." Drake nods. "I'll be living in the dorms. You guys?"

Stiles swallows his food. "We were going to, but…"

"The new murders." Drake nods.

"Yeah." The other four say.

"I understand." Drake replies and looks at Scott. "Smart." He smiles.

Scott chuckles and the five have lunch together.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Scott is playing with a guitar in his room.

Stiles comes into Scott's room. "Hey, have…you heard anything from Chris?"

"No." Scott shakes his head.

Stiles motions to Scott. "What're you doing?"

"Practicing."

"The guitar?!"

Scott chuckles. "What? I've always wanted to learn how."

Stiles glares with narrowed eyes. "There are MURDERS happening, Scott."

"I know, Stiles." Scott gets serious. "But I shouldn't just ignore the things I want to do." He shrugs.

Stiles points at Scott. "That's Emma talking."

Scott strums the guitar. "She was right."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Oh my god." Leaves and slams the door.

"Calm down, M-"

"Hey!" Stiles stopped Scott from using his real name.

* * *

The doorbell ring at Emma's.

"Can you get that, Lydia?" Emma asks.

Lydia shrugs. "Sure." She goes to the front door and opens it, to reveal Brooke.

"Hi." Brooke smiles at Lydia.

"Hi." Lydia quirks a brow.

"I'm Brooke and I'm Emma's friend." She holds out her hand.

"Oh." Lydia shakes Brooke's hand. "I can get Emma for you." She points behind her.

"I'm actually here for you."

"Me?"

"Mm-hmm." Brooke nods. "I'm taking you to dinner so it can just be Emma, Mrs. Duval, and Scott."

Lydia holds up a finger. "One sec." She walks away to Emma, in the kitchen.

"Okay." Brooke rocks back and forth on her heels.

Lydia looks around the doorway of the kitchen. "You could've told me." She tells Emma.

"I wasn't really thinking." Emma says; causing her mom to giggle.

Lydia smiles. "It's fine." She turns, grabs her purse, and leaves with Brooke.

Brooke looks at Lydia with interest. "Okay then."

The two then go to the Acosta home.

* * *

Scott, grinning from ear-to-ear, gets on his bike and drives off to Emma's.

Malia shrugs, standing outside with Stiles, and asks: "What now?"

"Well, we can't do it in the basement with my aunt and uncle home." Stiles answers.

"Wanna do it behind a hotel in your car and use their wifi?"

"Yep."

The two go off and do exactly that!

The doorbell rings once again at Emma's home.

Emma answers the door and smiles, seeing Scott. "Hey."

Scott smiles. "Hey."


	10. Episode 4 Part 2

Audrey is on her computer and then her laptop makes a 'ding'. She looks at the alerted tab, clicks on it, and sees a friend request from Christopher. Audrey scoffs. "You wished, pal." She ignores the request.

* * *

"Hello." Margaret says to Scott, standing behind Emma.

Scott smiles at Margaret. "Hello."

"Come on in." Emma steps aside for Scott.

Scott walks to Margaret. "My name's: Scott." He puts out his hand.

"Margaret." She shakes Scott's hand. "But you can call me: Mrs. Duval."

Scott smiles and releases her hand. "Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Duval allows Scott further into the kitchen, pass her, and gives Emma an approving look; causing Emma to smile.

They notice Scott just looking around the kitchen.

"Dinner's not ready just yet, Scott, so Emma can show you around the house if you would like." Mrs. Duval suggests.

Scott turns with an 'oh' and nods. "Uh, sure." He looks at Emma and shrugs.

Emma turns to her mom, using her hair to cover her face as she walks to Scott, mouthing 'Mom'; in a surprised and annoyed way.

Mrs. Duval smiles as she watches the two walk off.

 _Minutes later_

"And this is my room." Emma says as her and Scott walk into the last room of the 'tour'. Emma jumps on her bed and lies on her stomach.

Scott looks around the room and then chuckles, seeing something that peaks his interest. "You have a Harley Quinn vinyl figure?" He goes straight to the figure.

"Yep." Emma replies. "She's just the right amount of crazy."

Scott turns to Emma. "And I've met plenty with the wrong amount."

Emma giggles, pats her bed, and sits on her knees.

Scott sits where she patted, the edge of the bed, and smiles.

"You live with just your mom, right?" Emma asks.

Scott nods. "Yep."

"Why did your dad leave?"

"He got drunk one night and I got hurt while he wasn't watching."

"So, you were hurt pretty badly?"

Scott shrugs. "I don't really remember."

Emma nods and lies back down.

"What about your dad?"

Emma lets her arm hang off the bed. "My dad left for two reasons really."

Scott listens to Emma's heartbeat. "What happened?"

"He left when he found out about my half sister, but he too got drunk one night…but he…"

Scott notices her heartbeat rise. "You don't have to tell me."

Emma's heartbeat then slows down as she takes a deep breath. "It's okay." She lets it out. "He got drunk and hit my mom."

Scott reaches down and grabs Emma's hand, bringing it up to the bed and holding it with both his hands.

Emma looks to Scott; and their eyes meet.

Scott rubs his thumbs over her hand. "I'm sorry."

Emma rubs her thumb on Scott's hand…she takes her hand away, sits next to him, and interlocks her left hand with his right. "Do you miss your dad?"

Scott tilts his head down to her lowered face. "Yes." He straightens up as she herself brings her head back up.

She looks Scott in the eye. "Do you trust him?"

Scott smiles. "I do."

Emma lightly smiles and lays her head on Scott's shoulder.

Scott then lays his head atop hers.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Duval yells out from the kitchen.

The two teens share a small laugh.

"Come on." Emma pulls Scott to the kitchen, but they release the others hand before they reach the kitchen.

* * *

"So, we're not going out to dinner?" Lydia asks Brooke, as she sits in the passenger seat.

Brooke shakes her head. "Nope."

"Then where are we going?"

"Gustavo's."

"Why?"

Brooke shrugs. "Safer."

"Than?"

Brooke smiles and lets out an agitated laugh. "Being out alone, just the two of us, while there's a killer on the loose."

"Please", Lydia looks out the window, "you know how much I've been through."

Brooke licks her teeth. "Yes, but from what I've learned in my experiences", she turns to Lydia, "anything can happen."

* * *

Noah drives up to the local park and sees Alice standing between two trees with a basket and blanket in her arms. Noah gets out of his car and chuckles. "Why does every girl I go on a date with make the plans AND BRINGS the supplies?" He asks Alice as he walks to her.

Alice sets the basket down. "Cause you're special." She sets out the blanket.

Noah smiles. "How do you know?"

Alice kisses him on the cheek. "I can just tell." She grins and pulls him down to sit.

* * *

The brochure for the hotel falls off of the Jeep's visor, as the vehicle rocks back and forth.

The back window rolls down and Stiles leans out.

Malia joins him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Stiles answers, breathing heavily. "I just need a small break."

Malia picks up her phone. "Wanna watch some porn?"

Stiles looks at Malia. "Sure."

Scott, Emma, and Mrs. Duval all share a laugh.

"You thought it was guacamole?" Emma asks.

Scott looks at Emma. "I never had wasabi before that night."

Mrs. Duval puts her hand on Scott's shoulder. "You need to get out more."

Emma laughs.

Scott smiles at Mrs. Duval and they laugh with Emma.

Brooke, Gustavo, Mr. Acosta, and Lydia are all eating their dinner quietly.

Brooke swallows her food. "This is really good, Miguel."

"Thank you, Brooke." Miguel says, he then turns to Lydia. "Do you like it, Lydia?"

Lydia nods and smiles. "Very much." She says covering her mouth and immediately goes back to her food, but turns her head to the right.

Miguel and Gustavo share a 'prude' look.

Gustavo looks at Lydia and quickly chokes down his food. "Lydia, can you stay like that please?" He gets up.

Brooke and Miguel start to complain.

"Why?" Lydia questions, narrowing her eyes at the others reactions.

Gustavo sits down with his tablet.

Brooke rolls her eyes and turns to Lydia. "He's going to draw you."

"For what?"

"His comic." Miguel answers.

"Cool." Lydia drinks her water. "When can I move?"

"You're good." Gustavo tells her.

"Can I see it?" Lydia asks.

Gustavo continues to draw. "Yeah."

Lydia goes to his side and sees herself screaming in the picture. "Why am I screaming?"

Gustavo tilts his head to look up at Lydia. "Because it's a horror comic." He uses his eyes to gesture to his dad.

Lydia realizes what he means. "Oh." She then sits back at her chair.

Alice puts her hair behind her ear. "So, how was dinner?" She asks, getting closer to Noah.

"It was good." Noah says, as Alice gently pushes him to the ground.

Alice giggles. "Good." She begins to make-out with Noah.

Noah separates his face from hers. "You are very straightforward."

She then sits on his lap and drags her nails down his chest. "Very." She leans back to his face and continues where they left off.

Noah puts his fingers in Alice's hair, receiving a small moan from her, causing him to groan into the kiss.

Alice sits up and looks at her phone. "We gotta leave now if we want to make it to the movie." She gets up and starts to put everything back into the basket.

Noah stands. "Do we HAVE to go to the movie?"

Alice laughs as she folds the blanket. "It's all a part of my master plan." She jogs to her car and puts everything back inside.

Noah walks to her. "What's the 'master plan'?"

Alice turns and wraps her arms around Noah's neck. "To get you out of your pants."

"Oh, well you didn't have to go through all of this to just do that."

Alice grins. "So, you're a slut?"

Noah widens his eyes. "Male slut shaming. Very feminist of you." He chuckles.

"Oh I know, it's so 2016." She giggles and kisses him again.

Noah pulls away. "Well, let's get to that movie." He pulls her to his car and they get inside. "So, what is the movie?"

"Father Death."

"An indie horror flick." Noah nods and smiles at Alice. "I think I'm starting to fall for you."

Alice bites down on her index finger's nail. "Good." She flexes her brows.

The two then leave.

* * *

Emma walks Scott out to his bike as they hold hands.

They stop at his bike; and Scott turns to her.

Scott smiles. "I had fun."

Emma lightly giggles. "Good."

Scott uses his free hand to push back Emma's hair; and she leans into his palm. Scott then kisses her exposed cheek and starts to back away.

Emma gawks at Scott with a grin and stretches out her arm as the two become more distant, still holding hands. "Really, that's it?"

Their hands separate; and Scott sits on his bike.

"Just for tonight." He puts on his helmet.

Emma touches her kissed cheek. "Goodnight, Scott."

Scott kicks the stand. "Goodnight, Emma." He turns on his bike and drives off.

Emma bites her bottom lip, looks down, and turns on her heel. She walks to her house and looks up to see her mom in the doorway. "What do you think?" She asks her mom.

"I like him." Mrs. Duval smiles. "He's sweet."

"Yeah." Emma walks pass her mom.

"And super cute." Mrs. Duval closes the door.

Emma giggles. "Mom!"

* * *

Miguel is washing the dishes and Lydia jumps up on the counter next to the sink.

"So." Lydia says.

Miguel looks at her inquisitively. "So?"

"What can you tell me about the Argents?"

"Nothing." He turns back to the dishes.

"My friend was an Argent."

Miguel turns back to Lydia. "Who was your friend?"

"Allison Argent."

Miguel stood straight. "The girl that died a few years back?"

"The same." Lydia nods.

"I doubt these are the same Argents."

"Argent is a French name that means Silver", Lydia says, "so, I doubt Argent is a common name in America."

Miguel whispers: "What do you want to know?"

"Who were they?"

"I'm not giving you names."

"Give me something. Why would someone want to kill them?"

"I don't know. The only thing that connects them are their names."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl is the niece of the family that just moved here, but the man was said to be her father."

"So?"

"So, the 'father' has no blood ties to either the aunt or the uncle of the girl."

"He was adopted?"

"Possibly…but that's not the only weird thing. The girl's aunt, uncle, and some boy they're taking care of live together in a home. Her and her father lived with other Argents in a small condo a few blocks away."

"Why is that weird?"

"A family that is as big and connected as the Argents, you would think they would live closer together."

"What are you trying to say?"

Miguel shrugs. "Maybe they're not a family. I'm not trying to speak lowly of your friend, but maybe the Argent 'family' is some sort of cult."

* * *

Stiles and Malia come out of the Jeep, back at Noah's, just as Scott comes back.

"Scott." Stiles jogs to his friend with his phone out.

Scott takes off his helmet. "What?"

"Lydia just sent me a text." Stiles says, as Malia comes behind him. "She says Miguel has been digging up information about the Argents and thinks they're a cult."

Malia asks: "What's so bad about that?"

Stiles turns to her. "Because he's not too far off."

"And if he's that close", Scott starts, "then he may find out who they really are…and what we are."

* * *

Noah and Alice are back at the park, still inside Noah's car, and Alice is sitting in his lap again – heavily making-out.

"So, when you do you finally get me out of my pants?" Noah asks, rubbing Alice's thighs.

Alice massages the back of his head with her fingers. "Sex is always on the third date." She starts kissing him again.

Noah grabs her butt, earning a giggle. "Is the third date tomorrow?"

Alice leans her head back with a goofy smile. "No." She looks back at him seductively.

"Then when is it?"

She kisses his lips. "When I say so." She opens the door and jumps out.

"You're like the Pinhead of sex!"

Alice rolls her eyes back. "Oh, talk horror to me, baby." She closes the car door.

Noah quickly rolls down the window. "You can't just leave me here high and dry."

Alice steps back from the door. "Would you settle for a PG-13 ending?"

"What's that?"

Alice then flashes Noah.

Noah's mouth is agape, but he then chuckles; causing Alice to giggle. "My god."

Alice starts to back away to her car.

Noah points at her. "You're just a tease."

Alice winks at him and gets into her car.

* * *

Ms. Riley pours a glass of water down her kitchen sink and hears a creek. She looks behind her and walks to the sound.

A Brandon James Mask appears at the window above her sink.

Ms. Riley sees her front door wide open. "What in the world?" She goes to the door, but stops when she grabs the doorknob. Her eyes widen, she looks outside, and says: "Mr. McCall?" She hears rustling, gasps, and quickly shuts her door!

A cloaked figure stabs her back, before she can lock the door.

"Oh!" Ms. Riley cries out.

The figure pulls out the knife.

Riley turns to see the assailant wearing a Brandon James Mask.

"Mr. Mc-?" She stops with a flinch.

The figure leans to her and makes a hissing and clicking sound like that of a Rattle Snake hissing and shaking its rattle at the same time. The figure leans back away from her; and she lurches forward.

The woman then falls to her knees and falls on her face; the figure leaving her dying body. Her clothes begin to burn away from between her shoulder blades, showing a cauterized hole in her body, and her skin becoming pink around it…burning away.

Her front door opens.

The cloaked figure hears this from outside of the backdoor, turns, and slowly backs away into the dark as they watch Emma step into the house.

Emma looks down at the dead woman…then she seems to come back to reality. She sees the dead woman gasps and—

Lydia sits up in her bed and screams!


	11. Episode 5 Part 1

Scott, Stiles, Noah, and Malia arrive to another crime scene with Emma sitting in an ambulance, this time having her mom, Lydia, Brooke, Gustavo, and Audrey by her side.

Scott gets out of the Jeep quickly and goes towards Emma.

"Oh no." Miguel stops Scott before he could get near Emma. "You and your friends are staying right here."

"What about me?" Noah asks.

Miguel nods to Noah and Noah goes to Emma's side.

Scott asks Miguel: "Why do we have to stay right here?"

"Yeah", Stiles starts, "and why is Lydia allowed to be with Emma?"

Miguel looks at Stiles. "Because she came here with Mrs. Duval." He turns to Scott. "And because I still don't trust you." He walks away, back to the crime scene.

"What are they talking about?" Stiles asks Scott, about the others at the ambulance.

Mrs. Duval ran her hand down Emma's hair. "We'll see a doctor soon about whether or not this is schizophrenia."

"Maggie." Miguel came up to Mrs. Duval. "I really need you to look at this."

Maggie nods. "Okay." She kisses Emma's forehead. "I'll be right back."

Emma smiles at her mom and nods.

"Lydia." Scott says loudly.

Lydia turns to Scott and he nods. She looks at Emma. "Scott needs you to tell him what happened."

"From all the way over here?" Emma asks.

Lydia nods. "He can hear you."

Noah and Gustavo smile. "Cool." They say.

"Scott?" Emma then looks at Scott.

Scott smiles and nods to her.

"I woke up to get a drink of water and when I went to take a sip", Emma looks to the house, "I was here."

"What else?" Noah asks.

"I found Ms. Riley on her floor dead, with a cauterized hole going through her chest and her skin and clothes were burning away."

Audrey says: "Kinda like the last body."

"But Ms. Riley isn't an Argent." Brooke points out.

Malia crosses her arms. "What the hell does that mean then?"

Scott says: "I don't know."

* * *

Christopher groans in his sleep, turns, and hears a roaring screech! He sits up in fear and notices the alarm going off on his phone; he unlocks his phone, and checks on his Friend request to Audrey. "Hmm." He says seeing no notifications. He goes to her page and sees that he Friend Request button is gone. "Well then." He taps on her picture, bringing it to full size. "I'll convince you yet." He smiles, plops back on his bed, and sighs.

Emma's group comes into school.

"We've got first period with Emma." Brooke says about her and Gustavo.

Emma rolls her eyes.

Audrey says: "I have second period with her."

"Guys." Emma says agitatedly.

"But I only have fourth with her." Noah turns to the others.

"Guys!" Emma gets to the front and turns to them. "I can go one hour without one of you", she lightly giggles, "you don't have to watch me all day."

The others look at each other and turn back to Emma "Yes we do."

Hands wrap around Noah's eyes.

"Guess who." Alice coos.

Noah turns to Alice and smiles. "Hey." He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Hey." She smiles and wraps her arms around Noah's neck.

They share a kiss.

"Ahem." Brooke clears her throat. "Noah, are you gonna introduce us?"

"Wow, I'm really bad at that." Noah says. "Alice, these are my friends: Brooke, Stavo, Audrey, and Emma."

Alice smiles. "Nice to meet all of you."

The others all smile or nod.

Noah claps his hands together. "Well, we will see the rest of you later." He grabs Alice's hand. "Emma, I'll see you in fourth." He then pulls Alice away; causing her to giggle.

"Audrey." Christopher came up to the group, saying Audrey's name in a seductive manner.

Audrey rolls her eyes. "Nope." She walks away.

"Wait-" Christopher was stopped by Gustavo.

"Who're you?" Stavo asks.

Christopher shrugs. "Just a guy."

Gustavo releases Christopher. "Yeah, just a guy who is bothering my friend."

"I'm not bothering her." Christopher says loudly.

"You better not." Stavo pushes Christopher. He then wraps his arm around Brooke's waist and Emma's shoulders. "We're off, ladies."

As they walk away, Emma turns to Christopher and sees him turn away – clearly sad and shook.

Christopher looks at his phone, trying to ignore the moment; and Emma feels sorry for him.

"He might be weird", Emma says to Gustavo and Brooke, "but I don't think he means any harm."

Stavo releases Emma. "You don't have time to give people the benefit of the doubt."

Emma looks at him with mild disgust. "And who are you to tell me that?"

"I'm your friend." Stavo says.

Emma shrugs and sarcastically says: "Thanks." She walks away.

Gustavo turns to Brooke. "What did I do?"

Brooke pats his chest. "I'll talk to her." She turns and says: "Later."

Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia are all in Bruce's surgical room, talking with Bruce himself.

"So, you think", Bruce looks to Lydia, "that you screamed after Emma saw Ms. Riley?"

Lydia nods. "Yeah."

"Does that mean anything?" Scott asks.

Bruce turns to Scott. "This is the second time Emma found a dead body?"

"Yes." Scott answers.

"How far away was Emma's home from Riley's?" Bruce asks.

Malia shrugs. "A few miles."

"And she said that she was walking in her house from her room to the kitchen to get a glass of water?" Bruce questions.

"Yes!" Stiles yells, completely agitated. "Will you tell us what she may or may not be?!"

"Stiles." The other three scorn him.

"I'm sorry." Stiles puts his hands up defensively and shakes his head. "But we've already told you ALL of this and you're just repeating what we said."

"I'm trying not to jump to any conclusions." Bruce says.

Stiles throws out his arms. "Can you at least give us a possibility?

Bruce shrugs. "She could be a Banshee."

"But Lydia screams for her." Malia says.

Bruce then says: "Banshees, for the most part, are Fairies that are 'attracted' to death. Emma could be a Banshee without a scream."

"But that's what makes them Banshees." Stiles says.

Bruce rubs his neck. "Then Emma is just a Fairy that is attracted to death."

Lydia quirks a brow. "So, a Death Fairy?"

Scott then says: "Or a Screechless Banshee."


	12. Episode 5 Part 2

Audrey shuts her locker; and Emma lightly laughs at her phone.

"Lydia just texted me", Emma starts, "and says that I might be a 'Death Fairy'."

Audrey looks at Emma and says: "Ominous."

"Yeah." Emma gets a text. "Oh. And she says that Scott prefers: 'Screechless Banshee'." Emma giggles and shakes her head.

"Your boyfriend is weird."

Emma puts her phone in her pocket. "He's not my boyfriend." She lightly blushes.

"Well, if you two do start dating", Audrey places her hand on Emma's shoulder, "you could end up a supernatural creature like him."

Emma grins. "You mean like a Death Fairy?"

"Mmm", Audrey hums, "I'm partial to Screechless Banshee."

Emma rolls her eyes and they start walking to their next class. "So, what's up with that Christopher guy?"

Audrey groans. "He's just some annoying guy that likes me."

"He seems nice though."

Audrey gives Emma an agitated look.

"Come on." Emma bumps Audrey's shoulder. "It'd be a nice change of pace to date a guy; wouldn't it?"

"Not that guy." Audrey turns into their class room, ending the conversation.

Scott closes a kennel door for a dog and then goes to join Bruce at the front of the office.

"Any plans tonight?" Bruce asks.

Scott shrugs. "Just going to an event held by L.U."

"What kind of event?"

"A cookout."

"Free food is always fun." Bruce causes Scott to smile. "Who all is going?"

Scott sighs. "Stiles and Malia don't want to go and Lydia doesn't want to stay out too late."

"What time is the cookout?"

"Eight."

"That's not late."

"She wants to leave early tomorrow."

"Okay." Bruce looks down…he snaps his fingers and looks at Scott! "You should take Emma."

Scott stands there with his eyes wide. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, you have been single for a while from what you told me."

"True." Scott takes out his phone and quickly texts Emma.

They stand there for a while…Bruce looking at Scott…and Scott looking at his phone.

Scott's phone goes off.

"What'd she say?"

Scott smiles at Bruce. "She wants to go."

"There we go." Bruce holds up his hand; and the two high-five.

Noah and Stavo are in Study Hall, sitting next to each other.

Stavo leans over to Noah. "I've been thinking about why the killer would kill that old lady."

"You mean Ms. Riley?" Noah asks.

"Yeah. What if he's trying to trick the cops?"

Noah looks up, excited curiosity plastered on his face. "He's throwing a different name in the pot to throw the cops off of his motives."

Stavo nods.

Noah lightly shakes his head. "But that's too easy – your dad would see right through that."

Stavo rubs his hand over his mouth.

"Hey", Noah gets an idea, "what if the killer is widening his selections to make sure the cops don't know where he is or where he'll attack next?"

Stavo goes back to his work. "I've got to tell my dad."

"I'll go ahead and text Scott."

"No." Stavo tells Noah. "Don't tell him until I tell my dad first; okay?"

"Oh – yeah." Noah awkwardly nods. "Sure."

* * *

It's after school and Brooke is helping Emma pick out an outfit.

"Well", Brooke starts, "you mostly have dresses and skirts. Which means Scott and every other guy can pick you out just by your legs."

Emma tilts her head and smiles at Brooke. "How am I supposed to take that?"

Brooke groans: "I have no idea." She pulls out a pair of jeans from Emma's dresser and throws them to her. "Tonight, you're giving Scott a little tease. Those should hide your legs, but show off your butt."

"And what top am I going to wear?"

"This." Brooke turns from Emma's closet with a short-sleeved white button-up.

"What about my shoes?"

Brooke points down.

Emma looks to where she's pointing and see her black dress boots. "Alright." She smiles and the two continue to have fun in Emma's room.

Noah is with Audrey at the theater, Audrey in her uniform behind the concession stand.

"I can't believe you haven't seen Father Death yet." Noah complains to Audrey.

Audrey shrugs. "Haven't had time yet."

"Well, it was awesome and you should see it tomorrow before work or something."

Audrey giggles. "I will. Now leave me to my work." She throws a rag at him.

"I am." Noah puts the rag back on the counter and holds up his hands. "No need to throw fabric."

The two share a small laugh as he backs away.

"See ya, Audrey."

"Bye, Noah."

* * *

Scott gets out of Stiles' Jeep and jogs up to the Duval's door. He rings the doorbell and straightens the crinkles in his leather jacket.

Emma opens the door; they admire each other, look each other in the eye, and smile.

"How are you, Emma?"

Emma grins at Scott. "I'm doing well, Scott." She says sarcastically in a sweet tone.

Scott shakes his head, smiling at the ground at his ridiculous greeting.

"I'll be back soon, mom!" Emma calls out before she closes the door.

"Have fun and be back by eleven!" Mrs. Duval replies.

Emma stops and turns back to the doorway. "Twelve!"

"Eleven-thirty!" Mrs. Duval yells back.

Scott yells out: "Deal!" He pulls Emma, causing her to giggle and close the door.

Noah calls Stavo.

"What is it, Noah?" Stavo asks, on the other end.

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"He hasn't even gotten home yet."

Noah groans.

"What's the rush?"

"Emma and Scott are out at a party! Scott needs to know about what's going on!"

"If the killer is widening his selection-"

"Then he'll attack anywhere."

Scott turns off his phone.

"Why'd you do that?" Emma asks.

Scott shrugs. "So, we can enjoy our date."

"This is a date?" Emma blushes with a wide smile.

Scott exhales a 'ha' and blushes. "I think it is." He turns to Emma. "What do you think?"

"I agree." Emma shows him her phone turning off.

Noah storms to his car, with his phone in his hand.

'I'm sorry-'

Noah hung up the phone before the voice could finish. "Damn it, Scott!" He gets in his car and drives off.

* * *

Audrey comes out of the bathroom and is greeted by Gina.

"Hey, Audrey", Gina starts, "I'm clocking out; are you sure you're good to close?"

Audrey smiles. "I'm fine, Gina."

"Last time you closed, you stabbed a prankster."

Audrey shrugs. "Which proves that I'll be fine."

They share a giggle.

"Okay, Audrey." Gina turns to leave. "Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gina."

Scott opens the door for Emma.

"Thank you." Emma steps out of the Jeep.

Scott smiles and closes the door. "You're welcome."

They walk to the gazebo behind the University and see the cookout.

Emma grins as she looks at the wild party. "I thought you said this was just a cookout."

"I smell the grill." Scott nods.

"And alcohol?"

Scott grabs Emma's hand. "Yep." They walk into the party.

"Dude, are you sure you'll be okay?" Stavo asks, on the phone with Noah.

"I'll be with Emma and Scott." Noah tells him. "The Final Girl and the Final…Guy", Noah looks to the side, confused by his own words, "I'll be okay, Stavo!" He hangs up and speeds onward.

Stavo storms out of his room and sees Brooke.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

Stavo grabs her hand. "We're going to talk to my dad." He pulls her away.

 _Minutes later:_

Emma finishes her hotdog, sets her plate down next to her, and dusts off her hands. She looks out at the party, sitting against a tree near a lamp post.

Scott comes up and hands her a drink. "Your refill." He sits next to her.

"Thank you again." Emma giggles.

"Scott?"

Emma and Scott look up and see Drake.

"Oh, hey, Drake." Scott reaches up to shake Drake's hand.

Drake shakes Scott's hand. "How are you, man?"

"I'm doing well." Scott replies.

Drake nods. "Good." He turns to Emma. "And who's this?" He asks Scott.

"Oh." Scott turns to Emma. "Emma this is Drake and Drake this is Emma."

Emma stretches out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." Drake looks at her, almost astonished. "Are you Emma 'The Final Girl' Duval?"

Emma lightly giggles. "I didn't know I had a title."

"Oh, no." Drake says. "I came up with that myself."

Emma shrugs. "Well, I guess that makes it better." She takes a sip of her drink and looks away from the boys.

Scott looks at Drake like: 'Yep'.

"Hey", Drake says awkwardly and points behind himself, "I'll see you guys later. Cool?"

Scott nods. "Sounds good; see ya later, Drake."

Drake nods and walks off.

Scott and Emma turn to each other.

"I'm sorry about that." Scott apologizes.

Emma fakes a smile and turns ahead. "You sure do have quite the friends." She drinks from her cup.

"Emma-"

"Scott, Emma." Noah interrupts.

The two turn to the breathless teen and stand.

Emma finds her voice first. "Noah, what's wrong?"

Noah inhales deeply. "It's about the killer."

Audrey walks into the cleaning supplies room. "Stupid drunks." She grabs a clean rag, pushes her pocket-knife further into her back pocket, and turns to leave. She opens the door and is faced with a Brandon James mask! "Again?!"

The assailant punches Audrey, causing her to stumble back, and the assailant closes the door.

Audrey takes out her knife and unlatches the blade.

The killer takes out his own knife, titling his head at Audrey.

They lunge at each other and catch the others attacking arm, but the killer pushes Audrey against the wall at the end of the room.

The holes for the mask's eyes have a bright blue color shine from them, as the killer leans closer to Audrey, making the sound they did when they killed Ms. Riley – then a grey scaly tail with a triangular spearhead at the end.

"What the hell?!" Audrey looks at the horrifying appendage.

The tail lurches back, ready to stab; but Audrey pushes her way down and rolls forward, dodging the attack.

Audrey and the killer both turn, but Audrey uses her low position to slice open the killer's throat! She stands and looks at the killer.

The killer stumbles forward, slashing at her; but she quickly backs away. The killer swings hard with its last attack, turning around and falling on their back; with steam leaking from their neck.

Audrey stares at the corpse, looks at the blood on the knife and sees steam coming from the blood. "What are you?" She takes a step forward and gently kicks the head.

Nothing happens.

Audrey sighs.

Steam billows out of the wound and two arms come out of the open neck of the killer, covered in blood!

"Oh my god!" Audrey jumps and plants her back against the door behind her!

The two arms plant their hands on the floor and push up, revealing two bodies coming out of the corpse.

Audrey grabs the doorknob, opens the door, and runs out of the theater!


	13. Episode 5 Part 3

Scott and Emma are driving off in Stiles' Jeep, with Noah behind them in his car; while Emma has Noah on speaker on her phone.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?!" Emma yells at Noah.

"I'm sorry!" Noah replies. "I didn't know Audrey was going to be attacked!"

Scott squints his eyes. "Why would the killer go after Audrey?"

"You mean outside from what I told you?" Noah asks.

Scott shakes his head. "Why would the killer kill Ms. Riley? Who would have a motive?"

Emma and Noah say simultaneously: "Anyone."

"What?" Scott turns to Emma. "Why?"

Noah chuckles. "He says 'why'."

Emma hangs up her phone.

Noah stops grinning. "Hello?" He then looks at his phone. "Nice."

Emma turns to Scott. "Ms. Riley was hated or…disliked by everyone in town."

"Why?"

"You met her, Scott. She was a bitch."

"So, she pissed off everyone; which means that anyone in town could be a suspect."

Emma looks out her window. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"The same could be said about Audrey."

Scott tightens his grip on the steering wheel and speeds even faster.

Once they make it to the theater, it is covered by caution tape, cop cars, police officers, and an ambulance.

The three teens jog to the scene.

Acosta turns and sees them reach Audrey, Brooke, and his son.

"What happened?" Emma asks.

"I was attacked by the killer, but I killed him." Audrey answers.

Noah asks: "Do they know who it was?"

Audrey shakes her head.

"How not?" Scott asks.

"Because there was no body." Acosta says, walking to the group.

Scott and Acosta glare at each other.

"Do you still think it was me or my friends?" Scott asks.

Acosta clears his throat. "I know you were with Emma, I called Noah's home and his cousin confirmed that you had his vehicle – impairing him or Malia to do this."

"And Lydia has been at my house all night." Emma steps forward.

Acosta nods. "Your mother did confirm that." He then shrugs. "So, now I have no reason to suspect Scott and his friends; but now we know that there is more than one killer." He glances at Audrey sympathetically, and then turns to Noah. "Take her home."

"Yes, sir." Noah nods and wraps an arm around Audrey's shoulders.

They make their way to Noah's car.

"The rest of you need to go home too." Acosta then leaves them.

They all then rush to Audrey.

"Audrey." Scott says.

Audrey turns to the group. "Yeah?"

"What all happened?" Scott asks.

Audrey gets closer to the group. "When I cut open the killer's throat-"

"Awesome." Noah nods with a smile.

Audrey rolls her eyes and everyone else ignores Noah.

"When I did that – steam came out of his neck and off of his blood on my knife."

Emma lightly shakes her head. "What?"

Audrey presses her lips together and nods. "Then, after he, she, it, whatever…fell on the ground." She looked around the group, readying herself for what she was about to tell them. "Two bodies came out of its neck, just covered in blood, while steam poured out everywhere."

Scott quickly pulls out his phone.

"What kind of thing does that?" Brooke asks in disgust.

Emma looks at Scott. "Are you texting that Argent friend of yours?"

Scott nods.

They wait for him to finish his text…

"Now, all we have to do is wait for him to reply." Scott says.

"Hey!" Acosta yells out; causing them all to turn to him. "I said: go home!"

They all silently agree and get in their vehicles, driving to their homes.

On their way to Emma's, Scott's phone goes off.

He reads the message.

"What did he say?" Emma asks.

Scott puts his phone down. "He said he should have something for me tomorrow."

Before Acosta could get into his car, after telling the rest there was nothing else to do, a deputy runs up to him.

"Sheriff." The deputy says.

"Yes?" Acosta turns to them.

"Phone call for you, sir." They hold out their cell phone to him.

Acosta pulls out his phone and sees all the missed calls. He quirks a brow and then notices his phone was accidently put on vibrate. "Damn it." He puts his phone away. "Who is it?" He takes the phone away from the deputy.

"The F.B.I., sir."

Acosta put the phone against his ear. "This is Sheriff Miguel Acosta."

A car slowly drives by, the driver being Alice.

* * *

After a weekend of some fun with her friends, Audrey sits at her desk in her first period class.

Christopher sits next to her yet again, greeting her with a gentle 'Hey' and smile.

Audrey ignores him, except for the roll of her eyes at his greeting.

The teacher looks in their direction and says: "Should I just expect you to sit there from now on, Mr. Argent?"

Audrey's eyes widen and she looks at the teacher and cuts her eyes at Christopher.

Christopher chuckles. "Yes, ma'am."


	14. Episode 6 Part 1

Audrey runs outside of the school, after school ends, and sees Christopher getting into a van.

His mother, sitting in the passenger seat, smiles as he gets into the back (imagine Lauren Cohan).

"How was your day?" She asks Christopher.

Christopher looks out the window and sees Audrey. "It was good." He smiles.

His dad nods. "Good." (Imagine Sebastian Stan).

They drive off.

Audrey looks down. "Scott."

"Hey, Audrey." Noah walks up, behind her.

Audrey turns to Noah. "Do you know where Scott is?"

Noah lightly shakes his head, taken back from the question. "Uh…" he chuckles, "yeah. He should be at work."

"Thanks." Audrey rushes off.

"Wait." Noah calls out. "Why?!"

Later:

Audrey rushes into the clinic. "Where's Scott?!" And sees a mother and daughter staring at her, with Bruce holding their cat.

"Ahem." Bruce catches the family of two's attention. "We'll take great care of your cat."

The mother thanks him, leaves, giving Audrey a weird look; causing the teen to shyly apologize.

"He's back there." Bruce nods to the back and walks to the kennel room.

Audrey goes to the back and sees Scott holding a dog on the table and what looked like black veins going into Scott's arm.

Scott looks up at Audrey and smiles. "Oh hey, Audrey."

"What was that black stuff in your arm?" Audrey asks.

Scott thumps the needle, making the dog unconscious for minor surgery, and nods to the dog. "His pain. Werewolves can take away some pain from any living creature." He injects the sleep inducing liquid.

"Huh."

"What'd you need?"

"Oh, shhhh-", she runs her hands over her mouth. "That Christopher guy, I don't know if Emma ever told you about him, but he's a new kid in Lakewood and…he's an Argent."

Scott looks at Audrey with astonishment. "Do you know if he is fighting with them?"

"No."

Scott runs his fingers through his hair.

"Did that other Chris Argent guy tell you what the creature was?"

"No." Scott shakes his head. "He was supposed to tell me Saturday."

"Call him! We need to know what this thing is – I saw three of the Argents who live here in Lakewood. We have to know what they're after."

Scott grabs his phone. "Why the sudden change of heart?" He puts the phone up to his ear.

"I might not like this Christopher guy, but that killer is now after someone I know."

In Beacon Hills:

"It'd be foolish to help him!" Gerard yells at Chris.

Chris looks at his phone. "We can at least try." He answers his phone. "Scott."

The phone call:

"Hey." Scott says. "You were supposed to call me Saturday."

Chris sighs. "I'm sorry. Me and Gerard…we both had to triple check what exactly the creature was after the information you sent."

"Why?" Scott puts the phone on speaker.

"Scott…the creature in Lakewood is a type of creature that Argents don't seek out unless they know it is killing or had killed innocent people."

Scott and Audrey look at each other in disbelief.

Scott then asks: "What is it?"

"It", Chris sighs heavily, "it's a Hydra."


	15. Episode 6 Part 2

Author's Note:

I'm sorry about how short this and the last chapter are, but I didn't want to put in any unneeded filler.

* * *

Scott hangs up his phone and looks up to Audrey. "Is there anything else you forgot to tell me about the Hydra?"

Audrey looks down and thought. "It made a hissing, slash, rattle sound."

"Rattle?" Scott quirks a brow.

"Like a Rattle Snake's rattle."

Scott nods.

"And its eyes glowed a bluish green color. Like when you look at the ocean from afar."

"We need to tell everyone."

* * *

Everyone is at Brooke's old house.

"A Hydra?" Stiles loudly questions.

Noah asks: "Isn't that a dragon?"

"Yeah." Scott nods.

Emma shakes her head. "But Audrey killed a person – or what seemed like a person."

"He could be a shape-shifter." Stiles says, motioning to Scott.

Stavo tilts his head. "So…a WereDragon?"

Malia and Stiles look at Stavo, like he's an idiot, but Scott looks at him with mild surprise.

"But", Brooke starts, "how does someone become a 'WereDragon'?"

Malia replies: "Yeah, I mean, it's not like there are dragons flying around today."

Scott shrugs and exhales through his nose. "None that we know of."

Lydia steps out of her car, walks to the door, opens it, and sees everyone.

Scott is the first one to say anything.

"Lydia?" He goes to her. "What-?" He stops…seeing her eyes ready to shed tears. "Do you know who it is?"

Lydia presses her lips together and shakes her head. "No."

Minutes later at Noah's house; Scott is on the phone with Liam and Hayden.

Liam is holding out his phone, it being on speaker, in his room. "If Lydia is there, then that means someone is going to die."

"Plenty of people are going to die." Hayden says sarcastically.

Liam sighs. "Yeah, but I mean like Stiles or Emma."

Scott takes his phone away from his ear and furrows his brows at it, then putting the phone back. "Listen; just stay home until this weekend."

"What if I come over, just me?" Liam asks.

"No." Scott replies. "If only one of you is coming here it should Hayden."

Hayden grins at Liam and folds her arms.

Liam quirks a brow. "Why her?"

"Because she makes better grades." Scott says plainly like it's a fact.

Liam stares at his girlfriend, who is grinning from ear-to-ear, agitatedly and hangs up his phone.

Scott glances around. "Hello?" He looks at his phone again…shrugs, and puts it back in his pocket.

Hayden flexes her brows at Liam. "He likes me more."

"That's not what he said." Liam smiles sarcastically.

Hayden shrugs. "Might as well have."

* * *

Its night and Brooke leads Lydia into her room at the Acosta's.

"Are you sure Miguel is okay with me staying here?" Lydia asks.

Brooke leans against the wall. "He doesn't understand really, but he knows you need a place to stay…and he, as he says: 'doesn't want you burdening the Duval's any longer'."

Lydia sits on her bed, looking at the ceiling. "What a sweet man." She sarcastically says.

Brooke closes the door behind her. "So, how do your powers work?"

Lydia looks at the blonde. "Are you asking so you can help Emma?"

Brooke grabs some hair between her thumb and index, scrunches her face at Lydia, and says: "Kinda."

"Well, even if I do TRY and explain it…you still won't be able to help Emma."

"Why not?"

"You just have to let her learn how to control it in her own way."

Brooke sighs. "And I can't help her find her own way to that?"

Lydia shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

Brooke turns to leave.

"Brooke."

The girl turns to Lydia.

"Emma is very lucky to have you as a friend." Lydia smiles.

Brooke smiles and turns back to the door. "Thank you." She then leaves.

Christopher walks out of his room, tip toes down stairs, and quietly walks to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" His dad appears behind him.

Christopher sighs and looks upward. "Outside."

"You know you can't."

Christopher turns. "Just let me outside. You can come and watch me from a distance."

"No, damn it! We cannot and will not let you out of this house!"

Christopher clenches his fists.

"Go to your room."

Christopher storms back to the stairs, bumping into his dad's shoulder purposely.

* * *

Scott is in his bed, sleeping; until he hears a creak. He sits up, turns on his lamp, and sees Emma standing at the foot of his bed looking at the floor. "Emma?" Scott's heart starts to race.

Completely void of emotion, Emma looks up and says: "Scott."

Scott clenches his blanket, hears another creak, turns to his door – it being opened – and sees Lydia staring at him. "Lydia?!"

Lydia screams…


	16. Episode 7 Part 1

Everyone is in Noah's living room, it being after school, just waiting.

Noah opens his front door and Liam and Hayden storm inside; going straight to Scott.

"I told you we should've been here." Liam tells Scott.

Stiles shrugs. "Well, you're here now." He says sarcastically.

"For how long?" Hayden asks.

Scott turns to her. "Just for tonight."

"Are you kidding me?" Liam asks, clearly irritated.

Scott lightly lowers his head and intensely stares into Liam's eyes. "I'm not."

Liam's features soften as he becomes fearful of his Alpha. "Okay."

"What", Emma pauses – getting everyone's attention, "what does this all mean?"

Liam whispers to Scott: "She doesn't know?"

Scott shakes his head, walks to Emma, and sits next to her. "Banshees don't just find dead bodies."

"What else do they do?" Emma asks.

Lydia speaks up: "They also predict death."

Emma furrows her brows. "How?"

"By", Stiles steps up, "coming into someone's house…or in this case – into their room." He bites his bottom lip, looking at Scott.

Tears begin to swell in Emma's eyes as she looks at Scott. "What?"

"It's more", Lydia shutters – fighting off her own feelings; Malia quickly comforts her by rubbing her back, "it's more than just a prediction."

Emma turns to Scott, her bottom lip now quivering with a single tear cascading down her cheek.

"Then", Brooke sniffles – tears swelling in her eyes as well, "then what is it?"

Scott looks Emma in her eyes. "It's a declaration."

* * *

Scott is sitting in his room, with Liam and Hayden sitting out his door quietly.

Noah, Audrey, Malia, Stiles, and Lydia are in Noah's room.

Stiles, sitting in Noah's computer chair, says: "That was a disaster."

"Emma just cried so much." Noah says, sitting on his bed next to Audrey.

Audrey looks up to the ceiling. "A lot was going through her mind."

"Is there nothing you can do to help her?" Malia asks Lydia, who was standing next to her.

Lydia shakes her head. "No. I mean – the only help I had was from another banshee who was dead and she only helped me on controlling my scream."

"You know", Noah pauses, "I would ask you a ton of questions, but…" He chuckles and lies back on his bed abruptly.

Audrey pats Noah's knee.

Stiles looks back at the floor and begin biting on his thumbnail.

Hayden and Liam are lying in front of Scott's door, both just looking at the ceiling.

Liam turns to Hayden.

She turns to him.

He looks her in the eyes and then looks at Scott's door.

She puts her hand on Liam's face, getting his attention, and shakes her head.

Liam looks down, puts his head on Hayden's shoulder, and looks at her with a small smile.

Hayden smiles at him; and they kiss.

Scott comes out of his room and looks down at his Betas.

"Scott?" Liam asks, somewhat surprised.

Scott walks past them and goes into Noah's room. "I have a plan."

 _Minutes Later:_

Audrey is glaring at her phone, highly annoyed. She quickly looks up to Scott. "I hate your plan."

Stiles shakes his head at her. "Just do it."

"It's not like he's going to accept the request right-" she pauses, seeing the notification that Christopher accepted the Friend Request. "What, does he just stay online?"

Liam rolls his eyes. "Just message him."

Audrey looks up to Liam and Stiles about to tell them something, but…

"Stop that." Scott tells Liam and Stiles. He then turns to Audrey and nods for her to continue.

"Thank you." She then messages Christopher, asking him where he lives and if she can visit.

Hayden then gently asks: "Well?"

"He just said yes to me coming over." Audrey replies. "And he just sent me his address."

Audrey knocks on the door of Christopher's home and Christopher opens the door.

"Audrey." Christopher smiles.

"I know what you are." Audrey threateningly says.

Christopher chuckles. "What do you mean?"

Audrey then whispers: "I know that you're an Argent."

"Yeah", Christopher smiles as he whispers along, "so what?"

Audrey rolls her eyes. "They're supernatural hunters."

Christopher's eyes widen, he closes the door and gently pushes Audrey away from the door. "How do you know that?"

Audrey turns to Scott, who is standing outside of Stiles' Jeep. "He told me."

Christopher furrows his brows at Scott. "Who is he?"

Audrey turns back to Christopher. "Ask him yourself."

The two of them then walk to Scott.

"And you are?" Christopher asks.

Scott puts out his hand. "My name is Scott."

Christopher hesitantly shakes Scott's hand.

Scott transforms his eyes. "And I'm a Werewolf."

Christopher snatches his hand away and turns to go back inside; but Audrey grips his t-shirt with both hands.

"You're not telling them." She tells him.

Christopher pushes her hands off of him. "And why not?" He gets in her face.

"Because he's one of the good guys."

Scott smirks.

Audrey and Christopher glare at each other…then Christopher groans and turns to Scott.

"What do you want from me?" Christopher asks the Alpha.

Scott softens his body language. "We just want to know why your family is hunting the Hydra."

"How do you know about that?"

Audrey motions her hand at Scott. "His…Argent friend from Beacon Hills told him."

Christopher is stunned. "You're friends with an Argent? How?"

"A lot happened." Scott nods. "It all started when he found out I was a Werewolf…while I was dating his daughter."

Christopher 'hmm's' and nods. "This is a lot to take in."

"Can you tell us why you and your family are hunting the Hydra?" Scott asks.

Christopher sighs. "I'm not hunting it."

"What?" Audrey comes to his side and shrugs. "Not trained well enough?"

Christopher shakes his head. "No." He chuckles. "They're not my parents."

"What?" Scott and Audrey both ask.

Christopher looks back at his house and then turns back to them. "I was put under their protection after that Hydra killed my parents."

"It was gonna go after you next?" Audrey asks.

"We didn't think so until after it killed their niece, letting us know he was here."

Scott flexes his brows. "'He'?"

"Christopher?" The Argent 'mother' calls out to him.

"Coming, mom!" Christopher tells her. "I have to go." He then jogs back to the house.

"Who are they?"

"Just some friends." He turns with a smile and waves bye to Scott and Audrey.

They return the wave; get in the Jeep, and leave.

"Got some friends like a normal teenager, huh?" She puts up her hand for a high five.

Christopher high fives the woman. "Yep."

* * *

That night, Scott and Stiles were checking out one of the open dorm rooms at Lakewood University.

"Looks pretty good." Scott says.

Stiles shrugs. "Move in next week?"

Scott turns with a goofy grin. "Totally."

"Scott and Stiles!"

They turn and see Drake standing in the door way.

"Hey." Stiles shakes Drake's hand.

Scott walks up and shakes Drake's hand. "What's up man?"

"Not much. You guys checking out the room? Thinkin' bout moving in?"

"Yep." Stiles sarcastically smiles at Drake.

Drake brushes off Stiles' sarcasm. "Wanna check out my room?" He points behind himself.

"Sure." Scott and Stiles agree.

The three of them start walking down the hall, and then the lights shut off.

"The hell?" Stiles asks.

The lights cut back on and they see Ghost Face standing at the exit, holding his knife.

"Stiles." Scott says; about to make Stiles and Drake both leave.

Ghost Face throws his knife straight into Drake's right shoulder!

Drake yells out in pain.

"Stiles, get him out of here!" Scott pushes Drake into Stiles' arms; and the two run off in the other direction!

Scott turns back to Ghost Face completely transformed.

Ghost Face tilts his head to the side, hissing and rattling, with his eyes glowing.

Scott growls and charges.

Ghost Face turns his left side to Scott and a wing sprouts from his shoulder blade, using it as a weapon to send Scott far down the hall!

Scott gets back to his feet, sees the exit door close, runs outside, and sees no one.

Stiles sits Drake down outside. "We should take you to the hospital."

"No." Drake groans. "Just take me to the universities infirmary and we can call the cops there."

Scott comes out the door they did and jogs down the steps to them. "I just called the cops. We need to get you to the hospital, Drake."

"I literally just said that." Stiles says.

Drake chuckles. "It's just a flesh wound Scott. The universities infirmary will be able to take care of it."

Scott and Stiles look at each other, they silently agree, and take Drake to the infirmary.

Later, the three are sitting on a bench inside the infirmary, Drake having been stitched up already, and Sheriff Acosta steps in with a deputy.

Acosta sees the boys.

Stiles smiles sarcastically and waves at Acosta.

Acosta sighs and walks up to them. "How did I know you two would be involved in this?" Acosta asks Scott and Stiles.

"They saved me." Drake tells Acosta.

Acosta looks surprised. "Really?"

"Really." Drake replies.

Scott and Stiles grin cockily at Acosta.

Acosta grins. "Well, I still have to question you three about what happened."

Out in the woods Ghost Face stops running and chuckles. "And now we know." He says; and then four other Ghost Faces walk out in front of him…


	17. Episode 7 Part 2

It's been one week since Drake was attacked by the Hydra and nothing has happened…nothing supernatural, no murders, nothing of the sort.

All that has happened is Liam and Hayden going back home, Alice becoming closer with Noah and his circle of friends, Christopher getting on Audrey's good side…slowly, and Emma and Scott are getting a bit closer as well. The only negative: Lydia is incapable of leaving Lakewood. But who can think about all that with the Fall Dance happening soon?

Scott and Emma laugh at a joke he made, lying on Emma's bed, they stop laughing at smile at each other…

Emma's smile goes away as she leans up on her arm. "Hey, I have to ask you a question."

"Shoot." Scott beams at her.

Emma turns away, biting the side of her bottom lip, then she turns back, clearing her throat, and: "Will you go to the Fall Dance with me?"

Scott lightly chuckles. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I mean", Emma shrugs, "it is my school." She puts her fingers through Scott's hair.

Scott nods. "True."

"So?" Emma circles her finger on Scott's chest.

Scott grabs her hand. "I'd love to." He then kisses her hand.

Emma giggles, puts her hands on Scott's shoulders, and lies on his chest.

Scott looks up, a bit confused; Emma furrows her brows, curious as well.

They then said at the same time: "Do you have anything to wear?" "I don't have anything to wear." They look at each other, Scott like a deer caught in the headlights, and Emma's face painted with curiosity.

Scott's silly face then makes Emma giggle.

She lays her back on him as she continues to giggle; and he chuckles along with her.

Mrs. Duval is sitting on the top of the stairs, listening to Emma's conversation with tears and a bright smile. She wipes the tears away, stands, straightens the crinkles out of her shirt, and goes back downstairs.

At Noah's room:

Noah and Alice are making out on Noah's bed, Noah lying down and Alice sitting on his lap.

Alice starts kissing Noah's neck.

"Hey." Noah says.

"Mm-hmm?" Alice hums, as she goes down to his collar bone.

Noah inhales sharply through his nose as she reaches his collar bone. "I j-just wanted to make sure that since, we're…you know…dating. I wanted to know whether or not we're going to the Fall Dance."

Alice takes her face away from Noah's neck. "Are you asking me to the dance or just checking?"

"Oh…my god. I really don't know women."

Alice giggles and kisses Noah on the lips. "Of course we're going." She kisses him again. "And you better be happy that I'm not usual girlfriends that make their boyfriends ask."

"Oh, I am."

They start making out again.

Noah pushes Alice off. "Wait."

Alice sits up.

"Wouldn't that make the dance our third official date?"

Alice grins down at him. "Yep."

"Finally." Noah sighs.

Alice lays her head on Noah's shoulder. "But I just want you to know – that I'm a virgin."

"Really?" Noah asks, surprised.

Alice grins. "No." She shakes her head.

"Oh." Noah says plainly.

Alice sits back up. "Did you want me to be a virgin?"

"Well", Noah shrugs, "I've only had sex with one person."

"Oh, same here." Alice says with a wave of her hand.

"Alright." Noah's face brightens with a wide smile.

Alice goes to kiss Noah, but straightens back up. "Granted, it was rape."

"What?!"

"Oh my god." Alice covers her mouth as she starts to laugh. "I was just kidding!" She starts to fan herself as her face turns red from holding back laughter.

"Oh", Noah puts his hands on his head and starts to laugh, "oh my god." He then gestures to her with both hands, still laughing. "What is wrong with you?!"

Alice smiles from ear-to-ear. "Everything." She laughs out loud.

Noah then wraps her to himself and rolls them off the bed, causing Alice to squeak in surprise.

* * *

The next day, Audrey opens her locker and sees Christopher approaching from her peripheral. She grabs her book, closes her locker, and turns to him. "Yes?"

Christopher holds out some flowers. "Will you go to the Fall Dance with me?"

Audrey opens her locker, puts the flowers in the locker, shuts it, and turns to Christopher. "Only if you tell me what I want to know."

"What do you want to know?"

"Do the Argents know who the Hydra is?"

"I don't think so. I think all they know is that it's a male."

"So do they know what he looks like?"

"Wouldn't matter if they did, from what they told me."

"Why?"

"Because the heads of the Hydra, except for the main, can alter their faces."

"'The main'?"

* * *

It's after school and Scott, Audrey, Stiles, Malia, and Emma are all at the Veterinary Clinic.

Bruce shakes head. "The only thing that I can surmise from what he told you", he looks at Audrey, "is that 'the main head' is the shape-shifter and the other heads are just a part of his powers."

Scott takes a step forward. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Bruce shakes his head. "No one can."

"Even the Argents?" Malia asks.

Bruce nods. "They may know something."

"Well", Stiles starts in an irritated manner, "why don't you know anything?"

"Because Dragons have been extinct for more than five hundred years."

Emma turns to the exit, quirking a brow.

Audrey notices Emma. "What's wrong?" She gently bumps Emma with her arm.

"I thought", Emma walks towards the office, "I heard Lydia."

" _What are you doing?"_

Emma heard Lydia ask as she came into the office.

Everyone follows behind Emma, slowly…

Emma jumps back with a gasp, seeing Lydia cover her ears in pain and looks at Emma with tears in her eyes…but then she disappears. Emma turns to everyone else. "We have to find Lydia."

Lydia walks out of Stavo's home and goes to her car. She closes her eyes as she rubs the back of her neck. When she opens her eyes, she's in the woods of Beacon Hills. Lydia looks around, presses her lips together, and walks onward.

She then comes up to the Nemeton. "Emma?" She asks as she sees Emma, sitting on her heels, on top of the Nemeton. "What are you doing?" Watching Emma pet a wolf as it eats a person in a Brandon James costume.

Emma turns to Lydia…and screams!

Emma's scream ripples through the air, hitting Lydia's eardrums, causing her pain.

Lydia covers her ears, squeaks in pain, and looks up at Emma with tears in her eyes.

Emma stops and turns back to the feasting wolf.

Lydia uncovers her ears and sees the blood on her hands.

"Lydia!" Scott shakes her out of the illusion!

Lydia looks at Scott; with a tear going down her face, and then sees everyone else standing behind him.

Scott puts himself back in Lydia's line of sight. "What did you see?"

Lydia looks over Scott's left shoulder at Emma. "Her."


	18. Episode 7 Part 3

Emma, Scott, Audrey, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia are all in Noah's living room, with Lydia sitting on the couch.

"Why would Emma be at Beacon Hills?" Scott asks Lydia.

Lydia shakes her head. "I don't know."

Audrey quirks a brow. "Why was she on the Nemeton?"

"I still don't know."

Emma then asks: "Is there anything you do know?"

Lydia turns to Emma. "The visions that Banshees get are only half of a story that is going to happen and they're distorted. What I – we…see isn't the whole truth."

"Comforting." Emma says sarcastically.

Malia turns to Scott. "What do we do now?"

Scott sighs and pulls out his phone. "I'm calling Chris."

In Scott's room:

"I'm sorry, Scott." Chris says on the other line. "I would come to Lakewood, but Gerard refuses to leave and I can't leave him to his own devices."

Scott nods. "I understand."

"Good luck, Scott."

"Bye." Scott hangs up the phone.

Stiles comes inside the room. "Any help?"

Scott shakes his head.

Stiles sighs. "Great."

* * *

Everyone stayed at Noah's for the day, until it turned night and Lydia went back to the Acosta's.

Audrey comes into Noah's room. "Hey."

"Hey." Noah says to her.

"You got any plans tonight?"

"Yeah, actually; I told Alice about The Morgue and she wants to listen to some of the podcasts. So she's coming here with some forty four ounce sodas."

"Oh." Audrey grins. "Getting your horror freak on?"

Noah chuckles. "No. Not until the Fall Dance."

Audrey pffts. "Why then?"

"BECAUSE, it will officially be our third date – and as Alice said: 'Sex is always on the third date'."

Audrey nods. "Alright." She smiles. "I guess I'll just invite", she groans, "Christopher to the movies."

"There ya go!" Noah smiles brightly. "I like him actually."

Audrey rolls her eyes. "Of course you do." She starts to leave. "See you later."

"Have fun."

In Scott's room:

Scott is sitting against the headboard of his bed; with Emma lying across from him, her head at the foot of the bed, getting a foot massage from Scott.

"So, what time does your mom want you home?" Scott asks.

"She said, she doesn't care, so long as I don't stay the night." Emma giggles.

Scott chuckles. "Sounds good to me."

Minutes later:

Christopher climbs out his window, sneaking out and going to meet Audrey at the theater. "Aw, yeah." He whispers to himself and then falls to the ground with an oof. Luckily his window is on the side of the house.

His surrogate mother steps outside from the front porch, being followed by her husband.

"Emily." The husband Argent calls to her, getting her to turn to him. "Are you sure you want to go out by yourself?"

Emily smiles and tucks her handgun into its holster. "I'm sure. It's just a routine look out and there haven't even been any killings this week."

"Just be careful." Her husband tells her.

Emily kisses her husband. "I will be, Fredrick." She then leaves; just as Christopher jogs away. Texting Audrey, that she may have to get him.

* * *

Emily is driving down the road towards the high school and sees a cloaked figure standing in the schoolyard. She turns off her lights and stops.

The figure turns to show a Brandon James mask.

"The Hydra." Emily says to herself.

The Hydra waves at her.

Emily's eyes widen in surprise; and the Hydra runs off into the school! Emily grabs an electric baton and follows the Hydra into the school.

She comes inside and sees it run down a hall. She shoots at it, but misses.

On her way to Noah's, Alice hears a gunshot. "What the hell?" She stops her car and realizes the shot came from the school. She turns off her car and stands outside of her car.

Emily follows the Hydra around the school, until it goes into a room with two wide doors that have to be pulled to open. She slowly makes her way in front of the doors, looks through the small windows of the doors, and sees they are the gyms doors. She slowly goes up to the door and uses her baton to break open the glass; for the Hydra to grab her arm! She points her gun at the Hydra's arm; it lets go, and Emily misfires her gun.

Alice jumps at the sound, groans, and runs to the school. "Let's live near the school. It'll be easier that way." She complains to herself.

Emily goes into the gym and sees nothing. "Where are you?" She goes towards one of the bleachers, looks inside, and again sees nothing.

The Hydra cuts across her back with its knife!

Emily screams, turns, and electrocutes the Hydra!

The Hydra yells!

Emily points her gun at the Hydra and shoots, but the Hydra dodged by ducking out of the way.

The creature then backhands Emily across her temple, knocking her out! It picks up her gun and goes to unload the clip –

Alice interrupts by barging into the gym. She sees the scene before her… "What?" She looks at the cloaked attacker. "Who are?"

The Hydra points the gun at her.

Alice turns to leave, but the Hydra shoots her in the stomach before she could, causing her to stumble against the doors. She puts her hand over her wound and runs away.

The Hydra unloads the gun, letting the white tipped bullets fall to the ground. It looks at Emily, its eyes trailing down to her ass. "I think I'll let you live." It says and then looks at Emily's wound. "For now."

Alice gets into her car, looks at the blood on her hands, starts her car, and drives off!

At Noah's:

Stiles, Malia, Emma, and Scott are all in the basement watching a movie, while Noah is waiting on Alice in his room.

Noah hears a knock at his window. He turns and sees Alice! "Alice!" He opens his window and she falls into his room. "What happened?!" He kneels next to her.

"Noah." Alice looks up to him with her eyes glowing blue.

"Scott!" Noah jumps away from her. "Scott!" He backs away. "You. You're the Hydra!"

"The what?!" Alice groans in pain.

Scott comes into the room. "What's wrong?!"

Noah stands. "She's the Hydra!" He points at Alice.

Scott's eyes turn red and he charges to Alice.

Alice turns to Scott with her glowing blue eyes and roars; showing off her fangs.

Scott steps back. "She's a Werewolf."

"What?" Noah stands next to Scott.

Alice groans again and then pukes out a black liquid. She coughs and asks: "What's happening to me?"

Scott then says: "Its mistletoe."

They all take Alice to Bruce's.

"Who is she?" Bruce asks, as Scott and Noah lay Alice down on the metal table in the surgical room.

Noah grabs Alice's hand. "My girlfriend."

Bruce pulls out surgical pliers. "Scott, I don't think you can heal her. She's not a part of your pack." He goes in to get the bullet.

"But she will be after I save her, right?" Scott asks.

Bruce gently removes the bullet. "Maybe." He sets the bullet down and gently pushes Noah away from Alice.

"Doesn't he risk losing his status?" Stiles asks.

Bruce shakes his head. "Not as a True Alpha."

Scott nods and looks down at Alice. "This is going to hurt."

Alice puts her arm in his hands. "Not as much as this."

Scott puts his nails into Alice's arm and starts to take her pain. The darkness of her pain going through his arms and up to his face. Scott looks up and roars! He transforms…the darkness reaches his eyes and they turn gold…

Scott wakes up on the floor of the surgical room; Emma knelt next to him, with everyone looking at him. Scott starts to lightly gasp for air…but it doesn't stop.

"Scott?" Stiles becomes worried.

Scott's gasps become more frequent, heavier, and become wheezy.

"What's wrong?!" Emma asks.

Scott and Stiles look at each other; and the world slows down around Stiles…

Stiles runs to his Jeep…he takes out the inhaler he keeps in his glove compartment, runs back inside… "Scott." He runs into the surgical room…kneels down in front of his best friend and gives Scott the inhaler.

Scott takes two puffs from the inhaler; and the world goes back to normal for Stiles.

Emma and Stiles help Scott to his feet as he coughs.

Stiles glares at Bruce. "What the hell?"

Bruce shakes his head. "I don't know."

"Scott." Stiles gets his attention. "Turn your eyes red, buddy."

Scott looks down, blinks…and blinks again… "I can't – I can't transform at all." He heart rate goes up and he takes another puff of his inhaler…


	19. Episode 8 Part 1

Author's note:

Don't know when the next chapter will be out, considering Christmas and all the movies I'll be getting, having to watch them all, so here is a Christmas gift from me. Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!

* * *

Its early afternoon/late morning and everyone except for Christopher and Scott are in Noah's living room.

"So, how did Scott know to heal Alice that way?" Audrey asks.

Stiles answers: "Our friend Derek did the same thing to save his sister a while back."

"Did he lose his powers too?" Emma asks.

Stiles shakes his head.

Lydia then says: "Just his Alpha status."

"So, what's happening to Scott?" Malia asks.

Lydia then looks at Emma. "I think we're getting closer to his death."

Emma puts her knuckles against her lips as she tries to hold back her tears.

Scott begins to wheeze after coming down the stairs, getting everyone's attention, and takes some puffs of his inhaler.

Emma gets up, rushes to Scott, and they embrace as she cries on his shoulder.

After a little while…Scott gets Emma off his shoulder, wipes a tear off her cheek, and then kisses her other cheek; causing Emma to smile and Scott smiles back at her.

Scott then turns to Alice. "You're a Werewolf, right?"

Alice grins and shrugs. "You guessed that when you first saw me."

Scott grins at her. "Who did you kill to make your eyes blue?"

Alice touches her cheek bone. "So, that's how that happened."

"Do your parents know?" Noah asks.

Alice pushes some hair behind her ear. "How do you think my eyes turned blue?"

They were all taken back.

Stavo furrows his brows. "You killed your parents?"

Alice starts to rub her arm. "It was my first full moon…"

Noah then wraps Alice in a hug and she hugs him back.

Scott steps away from Emma and puts his hand on Alice's shoulder.

She looks at him from Noah's shoulder.

"We've all done things we're not proud of during a full moon." Scott reassures her and then looks at Stiles.

Stiles knows what Scott means and he looks down from Scott's gaze…

"Well", Brooke starts, "even though you're no longer an Alpha…" She looks at Audrey, feeling awkward.

Audrey finishes: "You're still kinda our leader."

Scott chuckles. "So?"

"So…" Stavo says. "What now?"

Scott looks down and thinks…he then looks up at Audrey. "Bruce wasn't able to tell us exactly what Christopher meant by 'the main' when he was talking about the Hydra. You should ask if he knows anything."

Stiles squints his eyes at Audrey. "Why did you ask him right then and there?"

"I thought the Emissary of Lakewood would've had more information than an 'adopted' Argent kid." Audrey answers.

Brooke slightly raises her hand. "What's an Emissary again?"

Stavo pulls her into a side hug, shushes her, and kisses the top of her head.

Lydia takes a few steps to Scott. "What if Audrey's right? What if that Christopher kid doesn't know enough?"

Scott shrugs. "Then we ask our Argent…or…the ones hunting the Hydra."

At Christopher's home:

Emily kicks down Christopher's door! "Wake up!"

"Whoa!" Christopher rolls out of his bed!

"Emily!" Fredrick runs into the room; grabbing his wife, trying to calm her down.

"No!" She pushes him off. "I saw Christopher sneak back into his room last night after I was attacked by the Hydra!"

"WHAT?" Christopher and Fredrick both ask.

"Why were you outside?" Fredrick asks Christopher.

But Christopher ignores him and asks Emily: "Is that what has you so mad!?"

"You know why I'm mad!" Emily points her gun at Christopher.

Christopher stands with his hands up in defense.

"Emily", Fredrick gently pushes the gun down, "think about what you're doing."

"He's a Hydra head!" She points the gun back at the teen.

"'Hydra head'?" Christopher asks himself.

Fredrick grabs Emily's wrist and pushes her against the wall. "What sense does that make!?"

"The Hydra I chased down last night knew exactly where to go in the high school! How would it know!?"

Fredrick widens his eyes at Emily in a sarcastic 'hello' manner. "How many Hydra heads are there now?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Six; after that stupid girl killed one."

"She's not stupid!" Christopher yells.

"What?" The Argents look at him.

Emily's eyes widen. "Is that the same girl I saw you talking to the other day!?"

Christopher looks away from Emily.

"Oh my god." Emily pushes pass her husband. "He is a Hydra head!" She points the gun at him again. "He's keeping tabs on her and her friends!"

Fredrick finally forces Emily to point the gun up at the ceiling. "Think about what you're saying. Why would a Hydra head be with us?"

Emily's sporadic breathing begins to slow…

"What the hell is a Hydra head?" Christopher asks.


	20. Episode 8 Part 2

Audrey steps outside of Noah's home and calls Christopher.

"Hello?" Christopher answers.

"Hey, I need to ask you some questions." Audrey says.

"Where are you?"

Audrey shrugs. "Noah's house."

"I'm on my way." Christopher says, hangs up, and then zips up his duffle bag.

Fredrick comes into Christopher's room with a knock.

Christopher turns to his legal guardian. "I have a friend who can help me find a place."

Fredrick nods, walks up to Christopher, and puts his hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry that I have to do this."

"It's okay. The evidence Emily has is a bit much and she is your wife."

"I know you're not the Hydra or a Hydra head, but until she herself is sure…"

"I know." Christopher nods and puts his bag over his shoulder. "There's something you may need to know about my friends."

 _Minutes later:_

Christopher and Fredrick are standing in front of Noah's porch, with everyone else on the porch looking at the two of them.

"You told him!?" Audrey yells at Christopher.

"I'm not here to kill anyone." Fredrick says and then looks at Scott. "Every hunter family knows about the True Alpha: Scott McCall. Why are you here in Lakewood?"

Scott shrugs. "College."

Fredrick nods. "Can you find Christopher here a place to stay?"

Scott turns to Alice. "Can he stay with you?"

Alice points at her car. "That's where I live."

Everyone else looks at her car and groans.

"It's fine." Fredrick shakes his head. "I can pay for the two of them to stay in a Motel until the Hydra is taken care of."

"Speaking of the Hydra." Stiles says. "What all can you tell us about it?"

"Plenty." Fredrick says. "What all do you need to know?"

Scott steps forward. "What is a 'main head'?"

"Do you know what a Hydra is?" Fredrick asks.

Noah then says: "A dragon with multiple heads."

"Right", Fredrick nods, "but this Hydra is clearly not just a dragon. He's a shape shifter."

"Which means?" Malia quirks a brow.

Fredrick grins at the Werecoyote. "Which means; that there is one head or…body that is the original."

Lydia rolls her eyes with a sigh. "Original what?"

Fredrick squints at Scott. "How have you gotten this far?"

Scott shrugs.

Fredrick then says: "There had to have been a person who became a shape shifting Hydra. A Hydra is a dragon with multiple heads, but is still one creature. This means the extra bodies sprouted over time; probably starting as extra heads."

"So", Brooke starts, "some guy was turned into a shape shifter, his transformation being a Hydra, and because of this: he just sprouted extra heads that became extra bodies?"

"Right." Fredrick nods.

"Can they all transform?" Stavo asks.

Fredrick shakes his head. "No. They have to come together as one to make the dragon form."

"But", Scott starts, "me and Audrey have faced Hydra heads and one had a tail and the other had a wing."

"The bodies aren't just heads of the full Hydra form", Fredrick says, "they're also whole parts of the Hydra itself."

Stiles then asks: "So, if you kill one head, the dragon won't have whatever part that head was?"

"Unlikely." Fredrick answers. "And if you kill a head like Audrey did, you'll just cause it to multiply."

Emma puts her hand on Scott's shoulder. "How do you keep one from multiplying?"

Alice and Scott both look at Fredrick and say: "Mistletoe."

"Exactly." Fredrick nods.

Later, after Fredrick left to find a Motel for Alice and Christopher, everyone is sitting in Noah's living room once more.

"Do you know who your Alpha is or was?" Christopher asks Alice.

Alice shakes her head. "No. I ran away after killing my parents. But…last I heard; she killed her pack."

Lydia turns to Scott with a quirked brow. "Kali?"

"That sounds about right." Alice says. "How do you know her?"

Stiles sarcastically smiles. "Oh, she joined an Alpha pack. They tried to kill our friends, get Scott and our other friend Derek to join them, all the while there was a Darach out to kill just about everyone. Fun times!"

Everyone except Noah and Alice roll their eyes at Stiles.

Alice looks at Noah. "What's a Darach?"

Stiles sighs.

* * *

Fredrick, after getting Christopher and Alice a Motel, comes into his home and sees Emily waiting for him in the dining room.

"Where's the boy?" Emily asks about Christopher.

Fredrick closes the door. "At a Motel…where he is going to stay until all this mess is sorted out." He walks to his wife.

"Thank you, Red." Emily calls Fredrick by his nickname; and they share a kiss.

* * *

That night Scott, Christopher, Stavo, Noah, and Stiles all went out looking for suits for the first four; while Audrey, Emma, Brooke, and Alice were looking for dresses.

While the guys were looking for suits, they were being told, via text messages, what color suits, ties, and or button ups to get so they can match their dates.

Then, on a crisp cool night, it was time for the Fall Dance…


	21. Episode 8 Part 3

Scott, in his suit, looks at himself in his mirror. "Looks good." He smiles to himself; wearing your average suit with a white button up and a blue neck tie. He then jogs down the stairs, reaches the bottom, and starts slightly breathing heavy.

Stiles comes around the corner from the living room. "You okay?"

Scott nods, takes out his inhaler from his jackets pocket, and takes two puffs. "I'm good now."

"What are you gonna do if the Hydra attacks?" Stiles asks. "You don't have your powers anymore, you can't really protect anyone."

"Scott." Noah calls out and jogs down the stairs. "Me and Alice can take you to Emma's."

"Good." Scott nods. "I'll take Emma's car to the dance."

"Awesome." Noah goes into the living room and sees his date.

Alice stands in a beautiful bright red dress that stops at her ankles, with her high heels being the same red color as her dress.

Noah straightens the bright red button up in his suit. "I couldn't figure out the tie." He lightly chuckles.

Alice giggles and wraps her arms around Noah's neck. "It's fine." She kisses him. "You look handsome."

Noah smiles. "And you look beautiful."

They share a kiss.

Noah turns to Scott. "We'll meet you in the car."

The two then jog to the car.

Stiles turns to Scott. "So, what are you going to do?"

Scott quirks a brow, forgetting their previous conversation.

"You don't have any powers!"

"Oh!" Scott looks down, remembering their conversation. He looks back at Stiles with a grin. "I have a plan."

 _Minutes later outside the high school:_

"I hate this plan." Lydia says, sitting in the Jeep with Malia and Stiles.

"Well, Scott needs us." Stiles says.

Malia leans up from the backseat. "And how are we gonna help?"

"Are you-?" Stiles looks at the two girls; and they just lightly shake their heads waiting for him to continue. Stiles sighs. "I make good plans", he pauses and Lydia rolls her eyes, "we have a BANSHEE who knows martial arts, and a Werecoyote who is easily pissed off."

Lydia nods.

Malia looks at Stiles inquisitively. "What does that mean?"

Stiles turns to her like a deer caught in the headlights…he turns to Lydia for an answer, but Lydia looks away from him. "I…" he turns back to the windshield, "uh, ummmm…"

 _Inside the high school:_

Brooke walks in holding Stavo's hand; her wearing a beautiful white dress and Stavo wearing a white suit with a light grey button up and black bow tie.

They were then followed by their friends in this order:

Audrey walking next to Christopher; the young man is wearing all black, excluding his dark red necktie, and Audrey with a black dress starting below her shoulders and ending above her knees in petticoat fashion. They were then followed by Noah and Alice, who were followed by Scott and Emma. Emma is in a pretty blue dress with openings on the sides of her legs.

Then they begin to take their pictures.

Brooke tells Stavo to face her and wrap his arms around her waist. She puts her hands on his arms, tilts her head back, and kicks up her left leg behind her; both smiling brightly at the camera.

Audrey and Christopher fidget; not knowing what to do.

The photographer says: "Ma'am, just put your arm behind his back and he'll put his arm around the small of your back as you two stand side-by-side."

"Okay." Audrey nods; and they take the picture as the photographer instructed.

Alice stands in front of Noah, leaning against him, with her arms around his neck; Noah's arms are around her waist, his hands resting in front of her hips, and his chin on her left shoulder.

The pose the photographer wanted Emma and Scott to take covered up Scott's matching neck tie, so the photographer allowed them to take a second picture. The first: Scott and Emma hold each other, his hands around her waist and her arms around his neck; smiling at the camera. The second picture: Scott is standing still, looking at the camera in fear; as Emma, some feet away from Scott, purses her lips as she wears a top hat and points her hands at him like she's holding a gun, her index and middles fingers being the barrel.

The dance starts with Fall Out Boys' 'Thnks fr th Mmrs', then 'Raise Hell' by Dorothy, 'Absolutely (Story of a girl)' by Nine Days, 'Hey Mama', 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol, and 'Baby One More Time' by Brittney.

After all of that, the girls decide to rest with their dates; taking off their heels and enjoying the company with some fruit punch.

After a few songs, another slow dance starts with 'Skinny Love' by Birdy.

Scott stands and reaches his hand out to Emma. "Wanna dance?"

Emma giggles. "My feet still hurt a little, Scott."

Scott smiles and shakes his head. "That's why I have shoes and you have toes." He picks her up, carries her to the dance floor, and tells her to stand on his feet.

"Awww." Audrey, Alice, and Brooke all say.

Brooke reaches her hands up to Stavo, standing behind her, and says: "Come on. We're doing that now."

Stavo lightly groans, but does as Brooke says.

Noah turns to Alice. "Wanna do what they're doin'?"

"Please." Alice starts to put on her heels. "I'm a Werewolf."

They go out to dance.

"You want to dance like the other two?" Christopher asks Audrey.

Audrey lightly giggles. "That's sweet." She runs her fingers through his bangs. "But no."

Christopher presses his lips together. "No to dancing or no to standing on my shoes to dance?"

"Yes."

The song ends and then 'I Know I'm a Wolf' by Young Heretics starts to play.

Scott and Emma lightly laugh.

"How ironic." Emma says.

"It's like a double entendre." Scott says.

"How so?"

"Because I'm technically not a Werewolf anymore."

"Oh." …Emma rests her head on Scott's chest. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's fine." Scott tells her. "Once we deal with the Hydra, I'll find a way to get my powers back."

Emma smiles, takes her head off Scott's chest, and smiles at him. "You're so kind and brave." She rubs her thumbs against his cheeks.

Scott holds her a bit tighter. "I could say the same about you."

They stare into each other's eyes…Emma stands on the tip of her toes and Scott wets his lips.

They stay that way for a half a minute more…

"I want to kiss you." Emma says.

"I want to kiss you too." Scott replies.

"Then why does it seem like we can't?"

"I don't know."

They then start to inch closer…ever so slightly…and then – their lips touch. A spark went through them that caused them to gasp and separate! Both are breathing heavily with wide eyes.

"Do you want to go back to my house?" Emma asks.

Scott quickly nods. "Yes."

Emma quickly goes to their table, grabbing her heels; she and Scott tell Audrey and Christopher they're leaving and practically run out of the building.

Scott sends Stiles a text.

Stiles reads the message and then tells Malia and Lydia: "Scott and Emma are going back to her place."

"Oh." Lydia, leaning against the Jeep's hood, raises her brows.

Malia, resting on the roof of the vehicle, sits up and asks: "Does that mean we can leave?"

Lydia looks hopefully at Stiles.

Stiles furrows his brows at both of them. "NO!"

The girls groan and put their heads back on their resting spots!

 _At Emma's:_

Scott and Emma are quietly laughing as they come up to the door of Emma's home. They get inside and Emma whispers for Scott to be quiet. They then go upstairs to Emma's room, but they are stopped at the hall of the second floor by Mrs. Duval calling out to Emma.

"Go." Emma pushes Scott towards her room and she stays at the stairs.

"Emma?" Her mom looks up from downstairs.

"Hi, Mom." Emma smiles.

"Are you going to bed?"

"I am."

"Did you have fun?"

"Lots." Emma nods with a smile.

Her mom smiles at her. "Good." She then looks upward. "Goodnight, Scott!"

Emma turns to her room and sees Scott standing in the doorway with his eyes wide in confusion.

"Scott", Mrs. Duval starts, "you can either tell me 'goodnight' or I can call Sheriff Acosta."

"Goodnight." Scott replies.

Emma's mom walks back to her room with a smiles saying: "That's more like it."

Emma goes to Scott.

"How did she know?" Scott asks.

Emma shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know." She then sits on her bed.

Scott sits next to her.

They turn to each other and smile.

"Hi." Scott says.

Emma grabs Scott's face. "Hi."

They have their first kiss. The spark happens once more, causing them to both moan and sending electricity to course through them both. They separate, smile, and then Emma gets atop of Scott. They continue to gently kiss; each new kiss feeling as if it were the first.

Scott puts his hands on Emma hips, being rewarded with a moan and the sound of her heels hitting the floor. Scott pulls away from the kiss. "We should stop before this goes any further." He says through deep breaths.

"Are – you sure?" Emma asks through deep breaths as well.

"Yeah." Scott then begins to wheeze.

"Scott." Emma looks at him worriedly.

Scott pulls out his inhaler and takes two puffs. "I'm fine." He smiles up at her; and she lightly smiles down at him. "We should go to bed." He tells her.

Emma kisses him on the lips. "I'll go ahead and change; and you do whatever you need to get comfortable." Emma grabs some clothes from her dresser and goes to the bathroom.

Scott strips down to his boxers, then sits on Emma's bed to wait on her…

Emma comes back into the room wearing a tank top and basketball shorts. She walks to her bed, does a quick spin, and stops in front of Scott. "Are you sure you just want to go to bed?"

Scott chuckles and grabs Emma's hand. "It'll be more special if we wait. Especially since we haven't put a name to what we are."

Emma giggles and then pulls back the comforter and sheet for Scott and herself. "Well", she lies down, "I don't let just any boy stay the night with me."

Scott chuckles and lies next to Emma.

* * *

Stiles sits in the Jeep, nodding off, as Lydia and Malia are asleep. Stiles falls asleep, his head hits the steering wheel, and the horn goes off! The horn wakes up all three of the sleepy watchers.

"Really?" Malia groans and rolls over to go back to sleep.

"Sorry." Stiles apologizes as he rubs his face with both hands.

Lydia looks out at the high school and sees the rest of Emma's group walk out with other teens. "I think the dance is over."

"Hmm?" Stiles looks at the scene. "Well, I guess we can leave now." He turns on the vehicle.

"Thank God." Lydia lays her head against her window.

In a Brandon James costume, the Hydra stands in the darkness, in front of the high school, and says: "She's not here."

* * *

Emma wakes up. The sunlight causes her to rub her eyes; and she turns to see that Scott is gone. She sits up in her dark room. She becomes angry and storms out of her room. Emma slowly walks down the stairs. She slams the door behind her and continues to storm down the road. She later stops in the middle of the woods. She stops when she sees Noah's house, glares, and then storms onward. Emma hears multiple whispers and goes to her right through the woods. She comes up to Noah's door. She approaches Kieran's dead body in front of a dark and intimidating tree. Emma bangs on Noah's door. She puts her hand in Kieran's opened bleeding neck, stands directly in front of the tree, and wipes his blood on said tree. Noah's door opens and she comes back into reality. Emma looks up at the tree; the voices whisper to her…she looks at the blood on the tree and screams.


	22. Episode 9 Part 1

To LieALittleBetter, GameLover, Ella, and all the Guests who have reviewed this (and are still reading): thank you for the positive reviews, the follows, and your views. I hope this story has been fun for you to read, I love hearing from you all, and I hope this short chapter is good enough for you all.

* * *

Scott hears Emma's scream! He sits up in her bed. "Emma?" He sees she's gone, looks out the window, and bolts out of the room! He runs out of the house and begins to wheeze, but he continues to run…and he stops wheezing and rushes onward! His fingernails begin to grow and sharpen, he starts running on all fours, and then his canines follow suit to his nails. His eyes become gold and he fully transforms! He smells blood and his eyes turn Alpha red, he then turns right, jumps over a fallen tree, and his paws hit the ground as he continues onward as a wolf!

 _With Emma:_

Emma looks at Kieran, turns to the tree, and asks herself: "What is going on?" She touches her bottom lip as it quivers. She then hears rustling behind her. She turns, sees a wolf, and backs against the tree. Her heart races as she becomes terrified of what's about to happen.

The wolf's eyes turn red.

"What the-?" Emma asks.

Then the wolf turns back into Scott McCall.

"Scott!?" Emma yells out in astonishment.

"Emma." Scott attempts to approach her, but is stopped by the sight of the dead body. "Who is that?"

Emma clears her throat. "That's Kieran."

"Your ex?"

"Mm-hmm."

Scott looks at the cut in Kieran's throat. "I think he was killed by a knife. His body must've been staged by the Hydra."

"Why would-" Emma shakes her head, "why are you?" She stops, shakes her head, and huffs. "First things first: why are you naked?"

Scott looks down. "Oh." He covers himself with his hands and then turns to where he came from. "My boxers must have been too big to stay on my body."

Emma looks at Kieran, steps away from the tree, and then turns to it. "What kind of tree is this?"

Scott stands next to Emma, smells blood coming from her, looks to her, and sees her right palm covered in blood. "Emma." He grabs her right wrist, looks at her palm, to Kieran, and then to the tree. "Did you wipe Kieran's blood on the tree?"

"Uh." Emma shuts her eyes and thinks back to what all she did. "I think so, but I thought I was knocking on Noah's door."

Scott's heart began to race. "Then what?"

"I realized where I was, heard whispers, looked at the tree, looked at the blood on the tree, and then I screamed."

Scott drops Emma's wrist. "Oh my God." He takes a step to the tree, staring at it in fear.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

Scott gestures to the tree with his right hand. "It's a Nemeton." He looks at the leafless tree, practically dead.

"You mean that supernatural tree in Beacon Hills?"

"There's more than one." Scott backs away from the Nemeton. "And I think you just gave this one power."

Fear and anxiety begin to rise in Emma. "And what does that mean again?"

"Supernatural creatures will start coming to Lakewood."


	23. Episode 9 Part 2

Everyone, excluding Christopher, is in Bruce's clinic.

Stiles asks: "How did you hear Emma's scream if you didn't have your powers?"

"I don't know." Scott then looks to Bruce for an answer.

Bruce shrugs. "Sometimes things also happen in the supernatural that can't be explained."

Scott turns to Emma.

Emma looks to Scott; and he smiles at her, she smiles back, but looks down and holds herself.

Scott frowns and looks down as well.

Audrey leans down to get in Emma's sight. "Your scream wasn't a Banshee cry was it?"

"No." Malia says. "If she was in Lakewood, I would've heard it."

Emma furrows her brows. "What am I?"

Scott turns to comfort her, but stops…

Brooke sees this and puts an arm around Emma. "We'll find out."

Emma wraps her arms around Brooke and lays her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Oh." Brooke says sweetly, kisses Emma's head, and lays her head on Emma's.

Audrey puts her arm around Emma; Emma turns to her and pulls Audrey close to her by her waist. Audrey lays her head on Emma's shoulder, and then her and Brooke smile at each other and hold hands.

"I'm going to ask my dad what all happened when the Hydra broke Kieran out." Stavo says and then leaves.

Lydia steps up to Scott. "You can transform into a wolf now, right?"

"Yeah." Scott nods.

Lydia turns to Noah. "And Kieran killed people in the Brandon James mask?"

Noah nods.

Lydia points to Scott. "And you and Emma went to the dance together."

"Lydia." Stiles gets her attention and then shakes his head. "What are you getting at?"

"My vision." Lydia answers. "In it, Emma was petting a wolf; and that makes sense because Scott was the wolf and they went to the dance together. Scott must have been eating Kieran, because Kieran wore the Brandon James mask and Scott is practically dating Emma."

Scott looks to the ground and Emma awkwardly brushes some hair behind her ear.

"They were on the Nemeton in Beacon Hills", Lydia continues, "because I haven't seen the one here in Lakewood yet, but what doesn't make sense is Emma's scream in my vision; because it WAS a Banshee cry."

"Well", Malia speaks up, "your visions haven't always been one hundred percent accurate before."

"No." Lydia says. "They haven't told the full story."

 _At Lakewood's prison:_

Stavo sees two bodies in body bags being rolled out of the prison. He jogs to the door and sees his dad coming outside with a thin man with dark hair. "Dad." He jogs up to his father. "What happened?"

"Why are you here?" Acosta asks his son and pulls him to the side. "Did…did you hear about this?"

Stavo went to explain himself, but was interrupted by the man that was by his father.

"Hello, Stavo." The man says with a smile.

Stavo quirks a brow. "Do I know you?"

The man chuckles and Acosta scolds his son by saying his name.

"I would be surprised if you did." The man says. "You were very young the last time I saw you."

Stavo looks to his dad.

"He's a part of the FBI." Acosta says. "He's here to help with the murders and is probably going to take over the investigation."

The agent then says: "I'm Scott McCall's father."

* * *

It's the next day and Scott is in his father's hotel room.

"You're doing this again?" Scott asks.

Rafael shakes his head. "I'm not here to get anyone fired. I'm simply here to help solve the murders and find Kieran Wilcox."

"But Stavo said you will more than likely take over the investigation."

"True." Rafael nods. "But I'm not here to take anyone's job."

Scott lightly chuckles, smiling at his dad. "Your job still sucks."

Rafael chuckles too. "You don't know the half of it."

"But", Scott looks down…and then looks back at his dad, "I'm glad you're here."

They then hug.

"I am too." Rafael says with a smile.

They separate.

Scott's dad gives him a stern look. "I still want to have that talk."

Scott quirks a brow.

"About your friends. And all the things you know…the stuff that you never told me about. You remember?"

"I do." Scott nods. "But…can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Please."

"Okay." Rafael agrees. "I can wait until then."

They share a smile.

Rafael then asks: "Ready for lunch?"

Scott smiles. "Yeah."

They then head off for lunch.

* * *

Scott knocks on the Duval's door.

Margaret opens the door and smiles at Scott. "Hello, Scott."

"Hi, Ms. Margaret." Scott says with a smile. "Is Emma home?"

"Yes, she is." Margaret turns. "Emma! Scott is here!"

"T-tell him to come on up!" Emma calls back.

"Come on in." Margaret lets Scott into her home.

Scott steps inside and says: "Thank you." He then goes up to Emma's room and stops as soon as he steps inside.

They look at each other for a few seconds.

Emma clears her throat and looks down. "Hi."

Scott looks to the floor. "Hi."

"So", Emma looks up to Scott, "what's up?"

"I just had lunch with my dad and you're really the only person that I can talk to about something like this."

Emma gestures for him to sit next to her.

Scott sits on Emma's bed.

"How was it?" She asks.

Scott lightly smiles. "It was fun."

"That's good. Did you talk about anything important?"

"We talked about me really. It was nice…I'm really glad that I got to spend that time with him."

Emma rubs Scott's back with her hand. "I'm happy for you." She smiles; causing Scott to smile back.

"Maybe", Scott looks down, "you and your-"

"Scott." Emma interrupts him and takes her hand away. "Don't." She shakes her head at him.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

Emma lightly scoffs. "What else is there to talk about?"

"Us." Scott looks Emma in her eyes.

Emma looks down, clearing her throat. "What about us?"

"It's been awkward for a while."

"Well, considering everything that has happened…"

"I", Scott pauses to get her full attention, "I want to be with you, but…"

"But, it's best that we don't get together." Emma finishes. "No matter how much both of us want to be together."

"Considering everything that has happened." Scott chuckles; causing Emma to giggle. Scott grabs her hand. "Do you think we could try getting together when all of this is over?"

Emma interlocks their fingers. "We can try."

They smile at each other.

Scott then kisses her on the cheek and starts to leave.

Emma smirks at Scott and stretches out her arm as the two become more distant, still holding hands. "Really", she lightly giggles, "that's it?"

Their hands separate; and Scott stands at the foot of her bed.

Scott smiles. "Just for today." He then leaves.

As Scott is walking to his bike; his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, Scott." Drake says from the other end.

"Hey, Drake; what's up?"

"Not much, man. Just wondering where you were during class."

"Oh. I overslept."

"Man, you don't need to do that. Remember, that's what got you in trouble in high school."

"I know." Scott chuckles. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"What are friends for, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Scott."

"Later." Scott hangs up the phone.

Stiles and Malia are in the Jeep driving from their class.

Malia rolls down the window and sniffs the air.

"What?" Stiles asks. "What is it?"

"Smells like something is burnt." Malia answers.

Lydia's scream reaches Malia's ear.

"I just heard Lydia scream!" Malia sits back. "We have to find her."

"Which way!?" Stiles asks and then takes Malia's directions to their friend.

They pull up to Wren Lake Estates and see Lydia being comforted by Scott.

Stiles and Malia rush out of the Jeep to their friends and are pummeled by a horrific smell. They look at each other, go around Lydia and Scott, and see why Malia smelt something burning.

There on the ground in front of them were two burnt dead bodies.


	24. Episode 9 Part 3

Alice knocks on Noah's door.

Noah answers the door and is surprised to see Alice. "Hey", he smiles, "what's up?"

Alice grins at him. "Wanna go to the movies?"

Noah shrugs. "Sure!"

Alice giggles. "Sweet."

"Let's go!" Noah bolts out his house; and the two of them run off to Alice's car!

 _With Scott and others:_

Rafael storms to Scott at the crime scene in front of Wren Lake Estates. He grabs Scott's arm and angrily whispers: "Are you kidding me?" He asks as he pulls his son to the side.

"What?" Scott asks genuinely.

Rafael runs his hand through his hair. "Why are you and your friends here?"

"Lydia found the bodies, texted me, and then I texted Malia and Stiles."

"Why don't you kids ever think to call the cops?"

"We did."

"First, Scott. Why don't you call the cops first before your friends?"

Scott didn't have an answer; and before Rafael could continue, Miguel called for him.

Rafael reaches Acosta. "What is it?"

"Let me interrogate your son and his friends." Miguel says. "I need you to go with Maggie to help her ID the bodies."

Rafael turns to Scott. "Fine." He goes to speak to Scott.

"Agent McCall." Miguel interrupts Rafael.

Rafael turns to Miguel.

"I need you to go now…please."

Rafael nods and does as he was requested.

* * *

Noah and Alice sit down in the theater. They smile and laugh at each other.

The previews begin and Noah's phone vibrates.

Noah looks at his phone and is blinded by his screen.

Alice giggles at him and tells him to lower the brightness.

Noah does so and reads his message. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Alice asks cautiously.

"They found two dead bodies." He immediately gets up and leaves.

"Noah!" Alice runs after him.

 _At the police station:_

Noah, Alice, Christopher, Audrey, and Emma all show up at the station.

Noah asks them as they all go towards the door. "Is Lydia okay?"

"Should be." Emma says.

They turn to the door and see Miguel bringing Stavo and Brooke outside.

Miguel goes to say something to the two teens, but then sees the others. "Why are all of you here!?"

Audrey responds with: "We're here to check on our friends."

Miguel sighs as he lets go of Brooke and Stavo. "I understand that you're all worried, but you have to let me do my job. Go home…they'll be out to see you all soon. Okay?"

They all nod to him.

"Great." Miguel says and walks back inside.

Brooke narrows her eyes at Alice.

Noah goes to ask a question; but Brooke interrupts him by putting up her index finger.

Brooke then asks Alice: "Did you hear Lydia scream?"

"What?" Alice asks, as everyone turns to her.

Brooke takes a step forward. "Werewolves, like you, can hear a Banshee scream for miles. Did you or did you not hear Lydia when she screamed?"

Alice looks down. "I did."

"What?" Noah asks. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just figured Scott had it all under control." Alice wraps her hands around her arms and looks up at Noah. "I was just more excited about our date."

Audrey turns Alice around. "That's selfish."

"But understandable." Christopher says.

Audrey turns to Christopher. "What?"

"Audrey", Emma starts, "you didn't even want to get involved at the start."

Audrey picks up her voice. "That was before our friends got involved." She turns back to Alice. "If I had your hearing, I would've gone straight to Lydia." She then storms to her car, with Christopher following behind her.

Emma, Stavo, and Brooke then all leave quietly.

Alice begins to sob.

Noah turns Alice around. "Don't worry about it; I understand."

Alice wipes a tear. "That wasn't the full reason, really."

Noah quirks a brow. "Then what was?"

Alice grabs his hand and leads him back to the car.

* * *

It's night, Scott and Stiles are sitting in Scott's room.

"Are you going to tell your dad at dinner?" Stiles asks.

Scott sighs. "Yep."

Stiles sits up and Scott gets a text.

Scott reads the text and immediately stands.

"What is it!?" Stiles stands too.

"Fredrick Argent told the cops that the bodies could be other Argents." He looks up at Stiles.

They then bolt out of the house and go straight to the police station.

When they get there, Miguel and Rafael are already heading out the door.

"Scott?" Rafael asks when he sees his son.

"Dad." Scott goes to run up to his dad, but Kieran's body falls between the two duos!

They all look at the body for a moment.

"Is that?" Rafael asks.

Miguel then says: "Kieran Wilcox."

The two men look up to the sky and their eyes widen in confusion and fear.

Scott and Stiles turn in their direction and see two cloaked figures arm-in-arm in the sky, both with one wing coming out of their back, opposite to the other, flying in front of the full moon.

Stiles and Scott turn back to the men to see them staring back.

 _Later in the Acosta's living room:_

After being told everything by Stiles, Scott, and Malia, who came in later, Miguel and Rafael just sit there for a few moments…

Stiles decides to ask: "Any questions?"

Malia elbows his arm. "Even I know better than that."

Miguel looks up at the trio, furrowing his brows. "So, the Argents are hunters of the supernatural?"

Stiles points at Miguel. "Correct." He smiles.

"And you're?" Miguel asks Scott.

"A Werewolf." Scott answers.

Miguel then quirks a brow at Malia.

Malia answers: "Werecoyote."

"I'm going to need proof." Miguel says.

Stiles quirks a brow. "Really? The horrifying duo", he puts his arms up in the air, "FLYING in the sky wasn't enough proof!?"

Miguel shrugs.

"Alright." Stiles says and then turns to Malia.

Malia transforms and snarls at Miguel, causing him to lurch back and also catching Rafael's attention.

"Good, Lord." Miguel says.

Rafael shakes his head and then looks at Scott. He stands and gets in front of his son. "You've broken the law."

Scott nods. "I have."

"And you've saved people."

Scott lightly smiles. "Yeah."

Rafael smiles. "You're a hero." He then hugs Scott.

Scott is surprised at first…but he smiles and hugs his dad back.

* * *

It's after midnight and Lydia wakes up in her bed being in the woods.

Lydia sighs, gets out of her bed, and then begins to walk through the woods. She comes across the same scene as before with Emma, the wolf, and the dead Ghost Face. Lydia struggles to speak, but clears her throat and asks: "Emma?"

Emma turns to Lydia and Lydia gasps, seeing Emma with only one eye and that eye having a black iris.

Lydia backs away, bumps into something, and turns to see Audrey looking down and holding a long red hair. "Audrey?"

Audrey looks up to Lydia not having any eyes.

Lydia goes to scream, but comes back to reality in front of a hotel door…

She then instinctually knocks on the door.

The door opens and Lydia screams at Alice.


	25. Episode 10 Part 1

Alice steps back from her hotel door.

Noah stands from the bed, in his boxers, and rushes to Alice. "Lydia, did you just scream at Alice?"

Lydia takes in a shaky breath and nods.

People start to come out of their doors and look around.

Christopher comes out of his room, next to Alice's, and sees Lydia. "Lydia!" He rushes to her, nudges her inside, and gives everyone looking at them a dirty look.

Alice stands in front of her bed and looks to Noah. "Am I going to die?"

"No." Noah grabs Alice's shoulders. "You're not going to die. You can't die!"

"Noah…" Lydia says.

Christopher looks at Noah. "Why are you even here? Oh…" He then realizes the situation, seeing the discarded clothes on the floor.

Alice sits on her bed and begins to breathe heavily.

Noah sits next to her and starts to comfort her. "You're okay. You'll be okay. I'll protect you."

"Noah", Christopher starts, "a Banshee cry is a decree; you can't fight it."

Noah gets angry. "Hey!" He rushes to Christopher and grabs his arms. "I don't want to hear that right now; okay!?"

Christopher nods.

Lydia sits next to Alice, as Alice sobs.

Alice then says to Lydia: "I'm sorry."

Lydia's eyes widen at Alice. "What are you sorry for?"

"I heard you scream earlier today and I didn't do anything." Alice admits.

Lydia shrugs. "Well, we did just meet."

Alice shakes her head. "I should've done something to help."

Lydia lightly giggles. "You sound like Scott."

Alice smiles. "I think I should tell you why I didn't go to help."

"Alice." Noah steps to her.

"It's fine." Alice tells Noah; she turns back to Lydia. "The night I killed my parents…my mom screamed when she saw me. And your scream", her bottom lip quivers, "for some reason", her face turns red as tears form in her eyes, "just reminded me of hers." Alice starts to cry.

Noah goes to wrap Alice in his arms, but Lydia hugs her first.

Lydia runs her fingers through Alice's hair. "It's okay."

Alice wraps her arms around Lydia and continues to cry.

"It's okay." Lydia repeats.

* * *

The next day, Scott, Lydia, Malia, and Stiles are all having lunch.

"How did your vision not include Alice?" Scott asks Lydia.

Lydia shrugs. "I don't know. My vision doesn't even make sense."

"Maybe Mason will know something." Malia says.

"Why would Mason know anything?" Stiles asks.

Malia shrugs. "He seems to know a lot about the supernatural. Maybe he'll know something about Lydia's vision."

"I doubt it." Scott says. "We may need Liam and Hayden to come this weekend though."

Lydia quirks a brow. "Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling." Scott says.

"Scott and Stiles!"

They all look in the direction of the voice and see Drake.

"Hey!" Scott and Stiles reply.

Drake smiles as he reaches the four of them. "How's everything going?"

"Going good." Scott says. "Wanna join us for lunch?"

"Nah." Drake waves off Scott's invitation. "I already ate; I just wanted to see how you guys are."

Stiles shrugs. "Doing good." He genuinely smiles at Drake.

"'Well'." Lydia tells Stiles.

Stiles squints his eyes at her. "I know."

Drake laughs. "Well, it was nice to see you guys and I hope to see you tomorrow in class." He starts to back away.

"See ya, Drake!" Stiles and Scott say.

Drake waves and then turns to leave.

"I don't like him." Malia says. "He's too nice."

Lydia then says: "Everyone's too nice when they're compared to you."

"Hey!" Malia playfully yells and throws a french fry at Lydia; causing them to all laugh.

 _At the high school:_

Emma and the others are having lunch in the courtyard, watching Alice and Noah eat together a few yards away.

"Scott and his friend Derek didn't die when Lydia screamed in front of them." Audrey says. "Maybe Alice is going to evolve too."

Christopher shakes his head. "No. Alice hasn't been a Werewolf long enough for that to happen."

"So, she's going to die." Emma says and then looks down somberly.

Stavo then asks: "Do you think she can hear us?"

Alice then looks over at them.

Audrey says: "Thaaat's a yes."

Brooke looks directly at Alice. "Well she doesn't have to listen to us."

Alice motions to Noah for them to leave and they do so.

"Looks like you got your wish." Christopher says.

Brooke sighs. "I just feel bad for Noah. I mean…she IS his third girlfriend."

"And they say 'third time's the charm'." Christopher says.

Brooke watches Noah and Alice leave. "That they do…"

* * *

Noah is in his room recording for The Morgue.

"Hello, all", Noah says into his microphone, "and welcome to The Morgue. I've actually got an interesting topic for tonight. Honestly, it's something to think about, that is both somber for that of The Morgue; but in a way…also hopeful." Noah leans back. "What would you do if you knew when you were going to die? Would you spend time with loved ones?"

Scott and his dad laugh as they sit inside a diner.

"Would you search for something new?"

Christopher opens his door.

"Or 'someone' new?"

Christopher sees Audrey standing on his porch.

"Would you be stuck on the past or would you be looking ahead to the time you have left?"

Emma stares at her Lakewood University application.

"Would you journey out to something new or mysterious?"

Bruce looks up from his desk, hearing a knock, and sees Brooke standing in front of his door.

"Would you work harder to make your dreams come true before you timely end?"

Stavo is sitting on his bed, drawing a wolf with red eyes.

"Maybe you'd do all of it…or none of it and just wait in despair." Noah looks at Malia and Stiles, who are sitting in his room listening.

Malia whispers sarcastically: "That sure was hopeful."

Noah chuckles. "Make sure you don't do that last one…and treat every day as if it were your last. Just some helpful words from your friendly radio station: The Morgue." He lightly laughs and stops his recording. "What'd you guys think?"

Stiles holds up his fingers, being crossed. "Hoping Alice likes it!"

Noah smiles. "Me too."

* * *

It's the next day and Emma goes to her moms 'office' after school.

Emma goes to open the door and hears her mom say that she identified the burnt bodies, on the phone with Miguel. Emma stops and listens to the conversation.

"They're Argents." Margaret says.

Emma looks down to the floor.

"Yes." Margaret says to Miguel. "A man and woman…they're also, from what I can gather, the parents to the young woman that Emma first found. The killer has a clear target."


	26. Episode 10 Part 2

Everyone is in Emma's home, talking about what she heard her mother say.

Scott says: "So, now Miguel knows that the Hydra is attacking the Argents."

"Yep." Emma says.

"Well", Stiles starts, "now that Miguel knows who and what the Argents are; what is he going to do about this?"

Everyone looks at Stavo.

Stavo rubs the back of his neck. "Knowing my dad, he'll probably try to help the Argents."

Christopher snickers. "That'll go over well."

 _At the Argent's home:_

Rafael is standing in the front yard of the Argents home, while Miguel is at the door with Red.

"Thank you, but no thank you, Sheriff." Red begins to close the door.

Miguel puts his hand on the door, stopping it from being closed. "I insist."

Red smiles. "As do I." He then pushes the door closed.

Miguel sighs and goes down the stairs of the porch to leave.

"What now?" Rafael asks.

Miguel shrugs as he walks past Rafael. "Can't help those who don't want your help."

"That's not a thing." Rafael turns to walk with Miguel.

"Us small town cops work differently than you FBI agents, Rafael."

 _Back with the others:_

Malia shrugs. "So, what does this mean for us?"

"Nothing." Scott says. "We just keep doing what we've been doing."

Alice quickly says: "Hasn't been working that well so far."

Stiles turns to Alice. "Are you positive you're not a Hale?"

Alice turns to Stiles. "I don't even know what that is."

Scott chuckles.

"Well", Noah starts, "if we're just going to go back to what we were doing before; how about we all go out and do something for a bit?"

"Can't." Scott replies. "I've got work." His phone then goes off and he sees that it's Drake. "And I've got to take this." He walks outside for the call.

Brooke begins to back away to the door. "And I've got to be somewhere."

Stavo quirks a brow. "Where?"

Brooke fakes a smile and waves off what Stavo said. "Don't worry about it." She then hurries outside and to her car.

Stavo follows her, but stops next to Scott and yells to Brooke: "But you're my ride!"

"Yeah we can meet up tomorrow for lunch." Scott says to Drake.

Brooke yells from her car to Stavo: "Just ride back with someone else!" She then gets in her car and drives off.

Audrey and Scott both ask Stavo what that was all about.

Stavo shakes his head. "I don't even know." He then proceeds to go back inside.

"Who was that?" Audrey asks Scott.

"Drake." Scott answers. "Malia, Stiles, and I met him at L.U."

Audrey nods. "Cool." She goes back inside; and Scott stands in the doorway.

"I'm out." Scott puts up his hand in a mock-wave.

Everyone says bye or 'see ya'.

Scott looks at Emma, lightly smiles, and quietly says 'bye'.

"Bye." Emma says with a small smile.

Scott then leaves.

Lydia comes up to Emma and whispers: "Why are things so awkward between you two now?"

Emma sighs, sees that everyone else is looking at her, and says: "Scott and I decided to not date, even though it's what we both want."

"Why did you decide not to date?" Malia asks.

Emma shrugs with a sigh. "It's just better not to with everything that's happening."

Everyone nods.

Emma then looks at Stiles and says: "I'm sure you're happy about that."

Stiles presses his lips together and quirks an eyebrow at Emma. He then shakes his head and says: "If dating you makes Scott happy…then that's all that matters."

Emma lightly giggles, tucking her hair behind her ear, and then she looks to Noah. "What did you want to do, Noah?"

Noah smiles and rubs his hands together.

 _At the veterinary clinic:_

Scott pulls up to the veterinary clinic and sees Brooke's car. "Brooke?" He gets out his car, goes into the clinic, and hears Bruce talking about Mountain Ash. Scott comes up to Bruce and Brooke in the surgical room. "Brooke, what are you doing here?" He tries to say in an un-accusatory and worried manner.

Brooke smiles and gestures to Bruce with both her hands. "Learning to become an Emissary."

Scott steps up to her. "Being an Emissary is pretty dangerous."

Brooke rolls her eyes with a smile and lifts her shirt a little to show her scars from being stabbed. "I've been in dangerous situations before, Scott."

Scott grabs Brooke's shoulders. "You were attacked by a PERSON, becoming an Emissary…you'll have to face off against creatures of the SUPERNATURAL; and that is way more dangerous."

Brooke puts her hands on Scott's. "If I really am a part of your pack, won't it benefit you to have a pack member who is an Emissary?"

"Sounds good to me." Bruce says; causing Brooke to giggle.

Scott sighs, looks to the floor, and takes his hands off of Brooke's shoulders. "I can't stop you", he looks back to Brooke, "and I'm not going to try to stop you." He smiles at her.

Brooke wraps her arms around Scott's neck in a hug and he hugs her back.

They separate and turn to Bruce.

"So", Bruce looks to Brooke, "what would you like to learn about first? Werewolves? Or Banshees?"

Brooke looks to Scott with a grin, turns back to Bruce, and says: "Werewolves."

"Scott", Bruce gets the young man's attention, "would you like to be an interactive example?"

Scott shrugs. "Does this count as my shift for the day?"

Bruce chuckles.

* * *

After deciding to leave the 'party' with her friends early, Emma comes home to see her mom on the couch.

"Hey." Margaret smiles at Emma.

Emma feigns a smile. "Hey." She then takes a seat next to her mother.

"What's wrong?" Her mom asks.

Emma exhales loudly through her nose, looking at the floor. "I overheard you earlier about the burnt bodies."

"Emma…I told you not to eavesdrop anymore." Margaret mildly scorns.

"I know." Emma shakes her head and looks to her mom. "I wasn't trying to…I just came up at the wrong time."

"You could've walked away."

"I'm sorry."

Margaret sighs and rubs Emma's back. "It's okay. I understand you were curious…especially if we take into consideration all that has happened."

"Yeah…" Emma looks away.

"What is it?"

"I'm actually involved in all of this."

"Again!?" Her mom gawks. "How!?"

"Audrey's soon to be boyfriend is an Argent."

"Well, that doesn't make you directly involved. You haven't been attacked."

"My friends have though."

"Oh my word; who?"

"Mom, they're fine, don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry!?"

"Mom, I've been through this twice already!"

"That doesn't make you an expert at how to defend yourself or your friends."

Emma scoffs and stands.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Scott." Emma storms out of her house and to her car.

 _At Miguel's office:_

Rafael steps into Miguel's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Take a seat." Miguel says from his desk.

Rafael sits in the chair in front of Miguel's desk.

Miguel leans forward and says: "You called your son a hero." He says in an accusatory manner.

Rafael shrugs. "Because he is."

With a stoic face, Miguel says loudly: "He broke the law!"

"What he does is outside of our jurisdiction."

"Is it?"

"I don't remember being screened about Werewolves, Werecoyotes, or Werejaguars. Do you?"

Miguel leans back in his chair and glares at Rafael. "What should we do then, huh? Should we NOT stop them?"

Rafael shakes his head. "I don't think we can."

"Do we let the help us?"

"Help us?" Miguel squints his eyes and then leans forward. "If anything, we should be helping them."

"Helping them!?"

"What do we have to lose? We're still doing our jobs, but we're also helping our kids do what we can't."

Miguel turns away, rubbing his mouth, and exhaling loudly through his nose. He then stands and walks to his window. "Give me some time to think about this."

"Alright." Rafael nods, stands, and when he reaches the door, he's interrupted by Miguel.

"Rafael." Miguel gets Mr. McCall's attention.

"Yes?" Rafael turns to Miguel.

"This is my town. We're going to do this all my way."

"I know." Rafael then leaves.

A little later at the park, Emma is sitting in her car crying, having lied to her mom about going to see Scott.

A knock comes to Emma's window, causing her to jump!

Emma turns to see Drake, she rolls down her window, and says: "Hey, you're-", she pauses, not remembering his name.

"Drake." The polite young man says with a grin. "It's nice to meet you again, Emma." He reaches to shake her hand.

Emma shakes Drake's hand. "Nice to meet you again." She says with a small smile.

Drake then squats down to Emma's level. "May I ask what's bothering you?"

Emma looks out her windshield. "You were attacked by the killer, right?"

Drake nods. "Got the scar to prove it."

"Well, now the cops know who the killer is after."

"The Agents?"

"'Argents'." Emma corrects Drake and turns to him.

"Right. Well, that's good. Hopefully, they'll be able to catch the asshole."

"Last two times, it was me and my friends."

"The Lakewood Five." Drake bumps Emma's shoulder with his fist.

Emma giggles.

"Well, why does all of this have you in such a mess?"

"My mom doesn't think I can take care of myself, one of my friends is an Argent, so I'm kind of involved in all of this."

"You mean: Christopher?"

"How do you know his name?"

"Small town, Emma. Anyone can figure out just about everything if they ask the right person or people."

Emma nods. "True."

"So, what now?"

Emma shrugs. "I don't know."

"You know what I do when I'm down in the dumps and don't know what to do?"

"What?"

"I go see a movie!" Drake jumps back with excitement and smiles widely at Emma.

Emma giggles. "A movie?"

"Yeah! Let's go see a movie!"

Emma laughs. "You and my friend Noah would really get along." Emma looks to Drake and then back to her windshield…she turns to Drake with a smile. "Let's do it."

"Yeah!" Drake jumps a little.

"Hop inside." Emma tells Drake.

"Awesome." Drake runs to the passenger side and gets into the car.

As Emma starts up her car to leave, she asks Drake: "What were you doing out here?"

Drake shrugs. "I've got a nightly routine of walking around for a while before bed."

"Okay." Emma nods and they head off to the theaters.

* * *

It's late at night and Lydia is brushing her hair before she goes to sleep, sitting at a desk in the guest room that has a mirror. She sets down her brush, cocks her head, and pulls out one of her hairs. She stares at it for a second…she blinks and is in the woods. Lydia looks around and notices she's sitting on the Nemeton in Beacon Hills. She clearly gets angry and growls. "This is happening too frequently." She stands and hears an odd sound. She turns and sees the Nemeton of Lakewood. "This is Lakewood's Nemeton." She realizes. She then turns back to where she was looking before and is standing behind Brooke. Lydia gasps, jumps back a bit, and gets her nerve back. "Brooke?"

Brooke turns around and is holding a large pair of opened scissors in front of her face, the large blades hiding her eyes.

Lydia stretches out her hand to Brooke. "Brooke?"

Before Lydia could touch her, Brooke closes the scissors, and exposes her empty eye sockets!

Lydia jumps back again, stumbles, and sits back on her chair in the guest room. She looks at herself in the mirror, lays her hair down on the desk, opens a desk drawer, and pulls out some scissors. She curiously looks at herself, puts the scissors in front of her face, and opens them, letting the blades cover her eyes. She takes in a breath, exhales, and closes the scissors! She then just stares at herself in the mirror…


	27. Episode 10 Part 3

Scott goes out to the mall and meets Drake in the Food Court. "Hey." He says as he sits across from Drake.

Drake smiles at Scott. "What's up?"

Scott shrugs and lightly chuckles. "Just here to hang with you."

Drake grins. "Sounds good to me, man."

They get and eat lunch and then start to walk about the mall.

"So", Drake starts, "I wanted to tell you this in person…"

Scott quirks a brow. "What is it?"

Drake scrunches his face and says: "I went to the movies with Emma last night." He cowers a bit from Scott.

Scott becomes clearly agitated and he stops walking, causing Drake to stop too. "Was it a date?"

"Bro, no, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then what was it? What happened?"

Drake puts up his hands in defense. "Okay; all we did was go see a movie and I offered to go with her because she was crying in her car."

Scott shakes his head and looks at Drake incredulously. "How did you even find her?"

"I was walking around that night, it's what I do before I go to bed, and I came upon her car."

"And it wasn't a date?" Scott begins to calm down.

Drake closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Not at all."

Scott sighs, saying 'okay', and gives Drake a faint smile.

Drake smiles and grabs Scott's shoulder. "Are we good?"

Scott smiles. "We're good."

"Awesome."

The two then continue their day in the mall, talking, window shopping, and having fun.

* * *

Scott comes back to Noah's and sees Audrey sitting on the porch. "Hey, Audrey."

"Hey." Audrey stands as Scott gets closer.

"What's up?" Scott stops in front of the porch.

"Why were you out with that Drake guy?"

Scott chuckles and goes to stand next to Audrey. "It's okay to get to know someone and even become their friend in the midst of tragedy, Audrey." He pats her shoulder as he passes her and opens Noah's door for her and himself. "Coming inside?"

"No, thanks." Audrey barely smiles at Scott. "I think I've got to take your advice." She starts down the stairs. "I'll see you later, Scott."

Scott smiles. "Bye, Audrey."

 _In Noah's basement:_

Lydia is in Noah's basement/Stiles' room with him and Malia.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks Lydia.

Lydia sighs. "I have to tell you about my visions."

Malia quirks a brow. "You think we can help?"

"I don't think you can help me solve what it means, but I need to tell someone what it is."

Stiles asks: "What is it?"

"Well this about two visions really." Lydia tells them. "The first one opens with Emma petting the wolf eating a person in a Brandon James costume, but when she looks up at me", Lydia pauses…"she only has one eye."

Malia shrugs. "So, she just has one bloody gaping eye socket?"

Lydia shakes her head. "No. The empty eye socket is completely empty. No damage or blood…just hollow…and the other eye has a black iris."

"Then what?" Stiles questions.

"Then I back away and bump into Audrey. She turns to me with a red hair and both her eye sockets are like Emma's one eye socket – and that's where the vision ends."

Stiles and Malia look to each other, neither knowing what to think.

Stiles clears his throat. "What about the second vision?"

"It starts with me standing in front of the Nemeton here in Lakewood."

"But you haven't even seen it." Malia states.

Lydia nods. "I know. I think I can see it now because it's been powered."

Stiles rotates his wrist in a backwards motion. "Let's get back to the vision."

"I turn around from the Nemeton and I see Brooke standing there with large scissors covering her eyes."

"Let me guess." Stiles stops her. "She closes the scissors and you see her eyes are just like Audrey's."

Lydia presses her lips together and nods.

Malia turns to Stiles. "Any idea what that all means?"

Stiles rubs the back of his head and exhales loudly through his nose. He then shakes his head and says he has no idea.

* * *

Audrey knocks on Alice's hotel door.

Alice opens the door and is shocked to see Audrey. "Audrey?"

Audrey gives Alice a half smile. "Hi."

"Hi." Alice leans against the doorway.

"Wanna go out and do something?"

Alice puts her head against the doorway. "Like what?"

Audrey shrugs. "Whatever you want."

"Sure." Alice turns and gets her stuff to leave with Audrey.

They're driving down the road in Alice's car.

"So", Alice starts, "what made you want to hang out with me? Last I checked you didn't like me very much and I was selfish."

"Well", Audrey starts, "I decided that I should give you a chance, since you and my best friend are dating now."

"So, this is about Noah and not you wanting to get to know me or be my friend?"

Audrey turns to Alice and looks at her in utter surprise. "Did you talk to Scott?"

"No. Why?"

"Because that's exactly what he said I should do."

"So, that is what you're doing?"

Audrey looks towards Alice's eyes and honestly says: "Yeah."

Alice turns to see said honesty in Audrey's eyes. She smiles, turns back to the road, and says: "Good."

Audrey shrugs. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Alice lightly giggles. "Okay. I grew up in a small town with a fairly sized house."

Audrey shuts her eyes and scrunches her face in pain as a mild headache comes over her…and she sees Alice's home in her mind. "It was a white house with grey roofing and you had a Rottweiler puppy."

Alice's eyes widen in shock. "Yeah." She turns to Audrey in fear. "How do you know that?"

Audrey groans. "You had a tire swing." More and more of Alice's life began to flow through Audrey's mind. "You wanted a tattoo at fourteen."

"How do you know all of this!?"

"Then…" Audrey struggles to stop the flow of visions, but then sees Alice get bit by Kali, turn on her first full moon, and kill her parents. Then Audrey's vision of Alice turns to her and lunges with a roar! Audrey snaps her head back against the seats headrest, coming back to reality, and hears Alice curse. She then sees the Hydra in a Brandon James costumes standing in the road, coming up on him.

Alice speeds up her car.

"What are you doing!?" Audrey yells!

Alice unbuckles herself. "This." She grabs the emergency brake, jerks the wheel to the right and pulls the emergency brake! She opens her door and uses the cars momentum to launch her out into the air, transformed with an open claw to strike the Hydra!

Before Alice could get close enough, the Hydra's tail whips out and stabs her through the chest!

"ALICE!" Audrey screams out.

Lydia gasps, looks at her mirror, and says: "No."

The Hydra flings Alice to the side and looks to Audrey.

Audrey gasps and plants her back against her door.

The Hydra walks up to the car, leans against it, and places his finger over the masks mouth. "Shhhhhhh." He's then pulled into the sky!

Audrey gets out of the car and sees the Hydra head being carried by two others with wings; both cloaked like the one that Alice. She stumbles back against the car…gets her senses back…and looks over to Alice. "Alice." She runs to the fallen WereWolf and kneels next to her. "Alice?"

Alice, still transformed, turns to Audrey and coughs out blood.

Audrey's eyes begin to tear.

Alice then says in a painful hush: "Noah."

Audrey begins to cry and nods her head. "I'll tell him." Knowing exactly what Alice wants/wanted.

Alice's eyes blue eyes fade back to their original color and her eyelids shut for the final time…


	28. Episode 11 Part 1

Stiles comes out of Noah's house, throwing the door open, being followed by Malia, Lydia, and Noah; Noah gasping for air.

Lydia yells at Stiles as she helps Noah sit on the stairs: "How is fresh air supposed to help his panic attack!?"

Noah is having a panic attack from hearing about Alice's death…

"I don't know!" Stiles yells back.

Malia kneels next to Noah and looks at Lydia. "What are we supposed to do?"

Lydia turns to Noah and says: "Noah, you have to hold your breath."

Noah looks at her dumbfounded as he gasps.

Malia then says: "It's like he's having an asthma attack."

"Scott's inhaler!" Stiles bolts back into the house!

Brooke's car pulls up to the road. "Noah!" She calls out, when she steps out of her car.

"Wait", Lydia looks to Brooke, "where's Stavo?"

"He's at the Police Department with his dad and Audrey." Brooke answers and then kneels in front of Noah. "What's wrong with him?" She places her hands on his knees…his gasping causing her to worry.

Malia answers: "He's having a panic attack."

Stiles then comes outside with Scott's inhaler, takes the cover off, and hands it to Noah.

Noah goes to use it, but it falls out of his hands.

Brooke grabs Noah's face and kisses him!

Everyone is taken aback.

Stiles then looks to Lydia. "Did you tell her to do that?"

"No." Lydia shakes her head.

Brooke and Noah separate.

Noah looks into Brooke's eyes. "I stopped."

Brooke then hands the inhaler back to Stiles, not looking at Stiles, clearly bashful from what she did. She then gives Noah a small smile.

Noah lightly grins. "How did you know to do that?"

Brooke shrugs. "I read somewhere that if someone holds their breath during a panic attack, it stops the attack."

Noah remembers the situation at hand and drops his head down. "Smart…"

Brooke rubs his knees. "Hey."

Noah looks to her.

Brooke smiles. "Let's go see Audrey."

* * *

At the Police Department Scott, Emma, Christopher, and Stavo are all waiting on Mr. Acosta to finish asking Audrey questions.

Emma and Scott are holding hands, while Emma rests her head on his shoulder, and he rests his head atop of hers.

"Thank you for being here." Emma tells him.

Scott rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. "You're welcome."

Noah and others come inside and then Audrey steps out of Miguel's office.

Audrey and Noah see each other.

"Noah." Audrey rushes to him, starting to cry.

Noah meets her in a hug and the two start crying.

"I'm so sorry." Audrey tells Noah.

Scott lets go of Emma's hand for her to join Noah and Audrey.

Brooke then comes in between Audrey and Noah; followed by Stavo coming between her and Noah, putting Noah's head on his chest, causing his crying friend to chuckle.

Acosta clears his throat and everyone turns to him. "I got as MUCH", he looks at Scott, "information as I could from Audrey…so you're all good to go home." He then goes back to his office.

Scott looks to Audrey and nods.

Audrey nods back.

 _At the Veterinary Clinic:_

Everyone is in the surgical room, including Bruce.

"Why do you always come here?" Bruce asks the group.

Audrey sighs and says: "I told them that I wanted to come here."

Everyone looks to Audrey.

"Why?" Bruce genuinely asks.

Audrey swallows the knot in her throat. "When I was with Alice, she was telling me about her life…and", Audrey's bottom lip quivers, "I saw…her life. Like a vision." She looks to everyone with a single tear going down her cheek.

The teens all look to Bruce.

Bruce looks to them and shakes his head. "I don't know what she could be, but it's clear that she has something supernatural about her. Being able to…see…someone's life before they die." He exhales loudly. "That's not a coincidence."

Scott takes a step forward. "What if her powers are coming to her now, because of the Nemeton?"

"If that's the case", Emma gets everyone's attention, "then how did my powers surface before that?"

Bruce then says: "Your powers could have been triggered by your PTSD."

They all stand there…not knowing what to say.

Noah clears his throat. "Now what?"

Bruce shrugs. "Now, you all go home and rest. Especially you, Noah."

Noah nods; and they all start to leave.

Audrey puts her hand on Noah's shoulder. "I'll drive you home."

"Actually", Noah starts, "I was kind of wanting Brooke to take me home."

Brooke looks to Stavo with questioning eyes.

Stavo nods.

Brooke smiles and turns to Noah. "Sure thing."

They all then go their separate ways.

While riding with Brooke, Noah was extremely quiet and reclusive, just looking at the floorboard.

Brooke reaches over and grabs the top of Noah's hand, getting his full attention. "Look…"

Noah puts his hand on the visor.

Brooke smiles and says: "We're in this together."

Noah smiles with tears going down his face and he turns his hand to hold Brooke's.


	29. Episode 11 Part 2

Agent McCall calls Miguel as he steps out of his car, parked on the side of the road with his car facing said road, and walks onto the road.

Miguel answers his phone. "What is it, Raf?"

"Don't call me that." Rafael tells Miguel. "Are you sure the Argents are going to be hunting the…dragon tonight?"

"Well, considering that very dragon killed a child they put in a Motel next to their surrogate son…I'm going to say 'yes'."

Bruce, sitting in Miguel's car, turns to the sheriff and says: "You're right."

"Hear that?" Miguel asks smugly. "The Emission agrees with me."

"Emissary." Bruce corrects. "And the dragon is a Hydra."

"Hold on", Rafael says, "I've got headlights."

He and Miguel are positioned on the only two highways of Lakewood, so the Argents have to come across one of them.

Rafael gets into his car, turns on his blue lights, and sits in the middle of the road.

The vehicle stops; Rafael exists his car and goes to the driver's side of the stopped vehicle.

Miguel looks at his phone and says: "He forgot to hang up."

Bruce chuckles; and Miguel hangs up his phone.

Rafael is greeted by cold stares from the two Argents.

Red rolls down his window. "May I help you, Agent McCall?"

Rafael smiles. "You actually remember my name."

"Not every day an Agent knocks on our door." Emily says. "And then stops us in the middle of the road."

Rafael lightly chuckles. "Sheriff Acosta and I know what you are."

Red grins. "And that is?"

"Supernatural hunters." Rafael answers. "And my son: Scott McCall is the True Alpha of Beacon Hills."

Red licks his teeth and turns to Emily.

Emily leans forward and turns to Rafael. "What do you need or want from us?"

"Sheriff Acosta, Lakewood's Emissary and Veterinarian: Bruce, and myself would like to aid you in hunting down the Hydra."

Fredrick and Emily turn to each other with grins and they both nod.

Red turns back to Rafael. "Well, how about the three of us meet the two of them at the Veterinary Clinic?"

Rafael nods. "Sounds good."

 _Minutes later at the clinic:_

Acosta holsters his gun after he, Rafael, and Bruce got their mistletoe bullets. "So, why does the 'main head' not make more when you kill it?"

Emily answers: "Because it's the heart. You kill the heart, you kill the entire dragon."

"Then why have mistletoe bullets?" Rafael asks.

Bruce chuckles. "You two sound like your sons."

"Because", Red starts, "the mistletoe will keep the extra heads of the Hydra dead – they won't sprout two heads after dying."

Bruce then points out: "And the 'heads' are full bodies."

"Well", Miguel shrugs, "I feel fully debriefed. Let's get out there."

They all nod in agreement and head out. They all go to different spots where the Hydra attacked and search the area and the woods around that area, hoping to find the main head or just an extra.

* * *

After searching his first area, Miguel uses his talkie to communicate with the others. "Searched every inch; heading to next stop."

He walks to his car, but stops…he pulls out his baton and swings behind him! Hitting a Brandon James mask! "Did you really think you could sneak up on me!?"

The Hydra gets its composure back, strikes Acosta in the chest with its palm; and Acosta hits his car.

Acosta quickly pulls out his gun and shoots the Hydra in the head!

The Hydra stumbles back and falls to the ground, dead.

Loud hissing and roaring is heard around Bruce, Rafael, and the Argents, followed by the sound of fleeing!

The Argents look around themselves.

"Are they…?" Emily asks.

Red answers: "They're retreating."

Miguel goes to pull off the Hydra's Brandon James Mask, but before he can get close to the body, it bursts into flames!

The others hear Red's voice on the talkie.

"Who did it!? Which one of you killed one!?"

"I did!" Miguel replies. "But tell me why its body is on fire!"

Bruce asks himself: "On fire?"

The Argents stare at each other in disbelief.

Emily radios out: "It learned how to hide its identity."

Rafael asks: "Don't you two already know what this thing looks like or who it is when it's human?"

"Yes." Emily replies. "But it's still going to hide its identity from others!"

Bruce says: "It's clearly hiding itself wherever it lives. We should call it a night…we won't be finding it tonight."

"Agreed." Fred says.

Rafael radios: "10-4."

"Copy that." Miguel says; and they all go home…

* * *

It's the next day in Rafael's hotel room; and Scott is there with his dad.

"Are you insane!?" Scott yells at his dad.

"Hey." Rafael points at Scott, trying to scold him.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"This is my job, Scott! You're the one who endangers himself with no proper training or protocol!"

Scott growls. "You haven't faced the things that I have!"

"And you haven't faced the things that I have!"

Scott transforms his eyes. "Don't do it again."

"I'm your father, Scott, not one of your Betas. You can't flash your red Alpha eyes at me and expect me to comply."

Scott's eyes go back to normal. "I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"That is my job as your father."

Scott sighs and turns away from his dad…

"Where are all of your friends?"

"At school."

"Are you done for today?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should do your class work before you go to the clinic."

Scott looks incredulously at his dad.

"Now, Scott!"

Scott turns, grabs his bag, opens the door, and stops…he then turns to his dad and says: "We're not done here."

Rafael looks Scott in his eyes. "I know."

Scott leaves, gets in his car, and calls Drake.

"What's up, Scott?" Drake asks.

"Wanna see a movie?" Scott asks.

Drake chuckles. "In a bad mood?"

"Yep."

"Let's see something."

The two then meet up and see a movie.

* * *

After school, Brooke and Stavo are sitting in their living room watching TV.

Brooke turns to Stavo. "Let's go see a movie."

"Why?" Stavo turns to her. "We can just stream something."

Brooke sits straight. "That's illegal and you're the son of a cop."

Stavo chuckles. "Yep."

Brooke scoffs, grabs Stavo's hand, gets up, and starts to gently pull at him. "Come on! Let's go out for a while."

"Noooooo." Stavo rests his head back. "We both had an exhausting day at school."

"Yeah", Brooke stops pulling, "and that's why I want to go out."

"An exhausting day makes me want to relax at home."

Brooke lets go of Stavo's hand with a groan. "I'll just call the girls and we'll go do something." She pulls out her phone and walks off.

"Have fun." Stavo says from the couch.

Brooke rolls her eyes and leaves the house.

Stavo stands and hears a knock at the backdoor of the house. "Who in the world?" He goes to the door at the other side of the house, opens it, and sees no one. He closes the door and hears a door slam. "Brooke?" He goes to her room, opens the door, and again sees no one. He turns and sees a Brandon James mask! "Oh my-!" He gets knocked out by a punch to the temple!

 _Outside of the theater:_

Scott and Drake walk out, chuckling.

Scott lightly taps Drake's shoulder. "Thanks for seeing a movie with me, man."

Drake taps Scott's shoulder back. "No problem."

"I don't know if I've said this before or not", Scott starts, "but we should hang out more often."

"Totally." Drake agrees. "Next time you should bring along one of your friends like: Stiles or Emma. Oh! How are things with you and her?"

Scott shrugs. "Can't tell really…but I think it's getting better."

"Good." Drake nods. "Think you two could pursue a romantic relationship again?"

Scott lightly chuckles. "Maybe."

Drake playfully pushes Scott. "My, boy." He jogs off. "I'll see you later, Scott!"

"See you later!"

They go to their cars and drive off.

Brooke, Emma, Lydia, and Malia are at the mall drinking smoothies in the food court.

Brooke says: "He just doesn't understand that a relationship requires give and take." She rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure he'll understand soon." Emma replies.

Malia swallows her sip. "Stiles gets it, but I don't think I get too much."

The others chuckle.

Lydia pats Malia's knee and says: "It's okay."

"I bet Noah got it." Malia says.

"YEAH." The others say with downtrodden voices.

Lydia looks to Emma and Brooke. "Audrey is with him, right?"

Emma nods with a 'yes'.

"Good." Lydia says.

"So", Brooke turns to Emma with a grin, "how are you and Scott?"

Emma giggles. "There isn't much going on."

"Are you two getting back together?" Malia asks.

"We technically weren't together before." Emma shrugs.

"Well", Lydia drags out the word, "are you two gonna attempt a relationship again?"

Emma nods. "When all of this is over."

Lydia brightly smiles. "Great."

* * *

Its night and Stavo comes to with his head underwater!

Stavo starts to yell and struggle, but is being held by someone. He's pulled from the water and four cloaked figures with Brandon James masks begin to tie him to a chair with rope and duct tape. "Why are you doing this?" He asks his captors.

One stabs him in the stomach with a knife and says: "Ask your father."


	30. Episode 11 Part 3

Brooke is pacing around her room, calling Stavo.

The automated voice tells her that Stavo is unavailable.

Brooke rolls her eyes and throws her phone to her bed. "Where are you?" She asks out loud and then sits on her bed with a huff.

Her phone rings.

She picks up her phone, sees that the caller is Unknown, and answers. "Gustavo?" She says with sass.

The Ghost Face voice laughs on the other end.

"You aren't Gustavo." Brooke says angrily.

"What gave it away?" The voice asks. "The fact that my number isn't listed or my laugh?" He laughs again.

"You're the Hydra aren't you?"

"So, Scott found out what I am, huh?"

Brooke quickly stands. "How do you know Scott? I thought you were only after the Argents."

The Hydra chuckles. "Please, everyone knows about the True Alpha from Beacon Hills: Scott McCall."

"What do you want from him?" Brooke licks her lips. "What do you want from me?"

"I just want you to come home."

Brooke grits her teeth.

"If you don't…"

Brooke hears Stavo yelling on the other end.

"Stavo!?" Brooke starts to sob.

"You're the only one who can save him, Brooke. Come home and save your boyfriend…don't bring or tell anyone." The Hydra threatens. "I'm watching you." He then hangs up.

Brooke wipes away her tears, looks out her window, and sees nothing…but feels someone watching. She then leaves back to her old home.

 _At the Maddox household:_

Brooke pulls into her old driveway, jogs to the door, unlocks it, comes into the large home, and calls for Stavo.

A cloaked figure with a Brandon James comes to Brooke and points towards the kitchen.

Brooke plants her back against the door and tries to grab the doorknob.

The figure hisses like a snake, a rattlesnakes rattle accenting the hiss.

Brooke's phone goes off, making her jump.

The figure points at her pocket holding the phone.

Brooke answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Come to the kitchen." The Hydra says on the other end, still using the Brandon James voice.

"Why didn't this guy just say that?"

"It's a part of the game."

"Game?" Brooke practically snarls.

The figure in front of her loudly hisses.

"Go to the kitchen, Brooke." The Hydra tells her.

Brooke walks to the kitchen, watching the cloaked figure; and the figure leaves the home through the front door. Brooke makes it to the kitchen and asks: "What now?"

"Look out your door."

Brooke looks out the glass double doors. "It's dark."

The lights then come on and she sees Stavo tied to a chair! His mouth is duct taped and his shirt is torn at the bottom to show duct tape over his stab wound.

"Stavo!" Brooke goes to open the door.

"Stay in the damn kitchen!" The Hydra yells at her from the phone.

Brooke backs away from the door.

"Now", the Hydra calms down, "we're going to play a game. I'll ask you three questions and if you answer all three correctly, I'll let him live, but if you answer any one of them wrong…I'll kill him."

Tears cascade down Brooke's face. "What's the first question?"

"What was Stiles Stilinski possessed by?"

"A Nogitsune."

"Correct. What did Kate Argent become?"

"A WereJaguar."

"Also correct. Now for the final question: how many people have I killed?"

Brooke thought it out. "Seven."

"Actually, I personally have only killed three people, while the extensions of me killed the others."

"But that's still you!"

Another Ghost Face appears from behind Stavo with a knife.

"Is it, Brooke? Is it?"

Ghost Face slices Stavo's throat!

Brooke drops her phone and screams: "NOO!" Her voice causes ripples in the air, shattering her glass doors, and carrying out into the night!

Multiple cries of pain are coming from the Hydra's heads and the one behind Stavo is clutching its ears.

Scott, Lydia, and Malia, all in Noah's basement with Stiles start holding their ears and grunting in pain!

"Guys?" Stiles asks worriedly. "Hey; what's wrong?!"

Emma and Audrey are both stoically looking out their window(s) and they both say Brooke's name at the same time.

Brooke falls to her knees and stares blankly at Gustavo…

The Hydra heads begin to yell and argue; but Brooke can't focus on any of it…until she hears her name come from her cracked phone.

She turns on the speaker.

The Hydra says: "I may not be able to kill you, Brooke, but I will kill your friends." He hangs up and Brooke sees Stavo's killer run away.

Brooke falls to the floor and lies there…

Scott and the others uncover their ears.

Stiles asks: "What was that?"

"It was Brooke." Scott answers.

Stiles shakes his head. "Did she scream? Like a Banshee?"

Malia sighs. "It wasn't a scream."

"Then what was it?" Stiles asks.

Lydia looks to him and says: "A song."


	31. Episode 12 Part 1

Author's note: For Episode 12, the final episode, I will split it up into four parts; but don't worry, I made a prologue and there will also be an epilogue. Thank you for reading and I hope the change is alright by you all.

* * *

Emma runs out of her house and jumps into her car. Her phone goes off and she sees that it's Audrey. "Audrey?" Emma asks rhetorically.

"Did you hear that?" Audrey asks.

"You mean Brooke?"

"Yeah."

"I did."

"Do you think Scott heard it too?"

"Maybe, but we need to get to Brooke first."

"I'm already on my way there; meet you there?"

"Yeah." Emma hangs up and drives off to Brooke's.

 _With Scott and the others:_

"What do you three mean by 'song'?" Stiles asks.

Scott looks to Stiles. "I-it was a song. She was singing."

"She wasn't singing." Lydia said. "She was screaming, but I guess it carried like a song."

"Okay." Stiles says. "How?" He asks rudely.

Malia sighs and says: "She was saying-or…singing – what happened."

"And what happened?" Stiles questions.

Lydia answers: "Gustavo was killed by the Hydra in front of her at her old home."

Stiles shakes his head. "And we're standing here because?"

They then leave to Brooke's.

Once at Brooke's they quickly go to where she, Emma, and Audrey are; seeing Emma hold Brooke and Audrey standing against a counter, her hand over her mouth and looking out the double doors. They then notice that the double glass doors are shattered.

Lydia goes to comfort Brooke with Emma.

Malia walks over and puts a hand on Audrey's shoulder; the two sharing a mutual look.

Scott and Stiles make their way to the sight of Stavo's dead body. Scott goes to the doors, while Stiles stays inside. Scott steps outside, through the doors, and…

"Scott." Stiles says.

Scott steps on the glass in the grass and then sees all the shards spread throughout the grass reflecting from the light.

Scott goes to examine Stavo's body.

"Scott!" Stiles yells.

Scott turns. "What?"

"You can't mess with a crime scene." Stiles says regrettably.

Scott steps back and comes back inside and looks at all his friends…he then turns back to Stavo… "Stiles, call Mr. Acosta."

Stiles then calls the sheriff.

Minutes later, the house is plagued with cops, forensics, an ambulance, and some FBI agents.

When first seeing his sons dead body, Miguel began to tear up, he walked toward his son as he started to cry, dropped to his knees in front of his son, putting his hand on Gustavo's shoulder, and wept bitterly.

When Rafael came inside and saw Scott and Stiles, he quickly hugged them both; Scott being quick to return the hug, but it took Stiles a second.

Later, the teens were all told to leave by Rafael.

Lydia stayed the night at Emma's, and Scott did the same so Brooke could stay at Noah's like she requested.

Miguel stayed up the rest of the night, mourning over his son.

* * *

Scott stretched as he went to the bathroom inside Emma's home to change for bed, but his phone began to buzz. He looked to his phone and saw that it was an Unknown caller. He answered the phone, knowing that it had to be the Hydra. He answered his phone. "Hello?" He asks angrily.

The Hydra laughs. "Hello, Scott." The Hydra using the same voice modulator as before.

"What do you want?"

"I want to meet you."

"Why?"

"I think it's time we officially meet, Scott."

"How do you even know my name?"

"You'd have to be living under a rock to not know about Scott McCall."

"Am I talking to the main head?"

The Hydra laughs. "'The main head'?" He chuckles. "Is that what you've been calling me?" He pauses. "Yes, Scott this is the 'main'."

"How do I know that I won't be ambushed?"

"I have no reason to ambush someone that I merely want to meet. And I also expect you to not bring anyone from your pack. Do we have a deal?"

"Where do you want to meet?"

"That's my boy." The Hydra says happily. "Meet me where Emma killed her sister."

 _At the dock:_

Scott walks towards the lake and sees the Hydra in a Brandon James costume, standing on the dock. He rushes to the dock, but stops a few feet away. "I'm here."

The Hydra turns around and faces Scott.

"You said you wanted to meet me officially." Scott says. "Now take off the costume."

The Hydra grabs the cloak in one hand and the mask in the other and in one swift motion takes them both off, to reveal itself to be: Drake.


	32. Episode 12 Part 2

"Hey, Scott." Drake smiles at Scott and chuckles.

"Drake?" Scott lightly shakes his head and scrunches his face in confusion.

Drake grins. "Confused there, buddy?"

"Don't call me that." Scott threatens.

"I can answer your questions if you have any." Drake shrugs and starts to walk forwards.

Scott takes a step back and says: "Stop."

Drake stops and puts up his hands.

"I…" Scott couldn't help but to feel as if he were talking to a friend. "I don't know where to start."

"Start anywhere, Scott." Drake says genuinely.

"How did you become a Hydra?"

Drake grins. "I was bitten by an Alpha Werewolf just like you."

"The bite sometimes reflects the person that you are…" Scott looks curiously to Drake.

Drake scoffs. "I'm not some turmoil ridden person with a devastating past, so I'm not going to be a Kanima", he pauses, "but my mother did always say that I was 'a little snake in the grass'." He laughs. "I guess that makes me a dragon." He shows off his aqua blue eyes.

"Then what?"

Drake shrugs. "I killed my Alpha. It aided in making me assume my full dragon form."

"'Full dragon form'? Is that what happens when you and your extra heads come together?"

Drake quirks a brow and laughs. "'Extra heads'? Oh man", Drake covers his mouth as he grins from ear-to-ear, "I just call them Remakes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Original. Duh."

Scott scoffs. "You really do love movies."

"Yep!" Drake smiles.

"When did you find out about me?"

Drake laughs. "Please, Scott! You'd have to be living under a rock to not have heard about the True Alpha Scott McCall."

Scott looks down in defeat.

"But I did have to make sure that you were you. So, I posed as a victim while one of my Remakes attacked me." He then kicks the Brandon James costume.

"Why are you and all your Remakes wearing that?"

"The Brandon James costume?" Drake points down at the object.

Scott nods.

"Well, I'm a killer", Drake puts out his bottom lip while nodding and then says: "so, yeah. When in Rome", Drake smiles at Scott, "do as the Romans do."

"Why…why pretend to be my friend?"

Drake becomes hurt. "I'm not, Scott. I actually do see you as a friend."

"Then why did you kill Gustavo, Alice, and that woman Ms. Riley?"

Drake sighs and starts to slowly walk to the right. "Well I killed Ms. Riley because she was a bitch." Drake stops and turns his head to Scott. "But I killed your friends because they, along with the rest of your friends, are in my way."

"In your way of what?"

Drake gets mad and takes some quick steps towards Scott yelling: "Killing the Argents!"

"And Christopher." Scott adds.

"Yeah", Drake seems to calm down a bit, "and that little bastard too." He turns and walks back to the Brandon James costume.

"Why do you want to kill them all?"

"I was in love, Scott." Drake looks out to the lake. "I was in love with my P.E. teacher."

Scott quirks a brow.

Drake feels the tension die out and he exhales heavily. "It was my senior year of high school, near graduation. I gained the attention of my beautiful Physical Ed teacher…we flirted here and there. We spoke about anything and everything in her office. One day…she let it slip that she wasn't being sexually pleased by her husband."

"And you took advantage of that?"

"I did, but…we both realized that there was more than just sex. We quickly fell for the other, but she couldn't commit herself to me fully because of her husband. So after graduation I decided to fix that." He turns to Scott. "I killed him when I thought he was home alone, but he wasn't. That brat Christopher was there and saw everything! He called his mother, she told him to escape, and he jumped out his window before I could get him. Then my love showed…and she attacked me! She was a retired hunter. I didn't know until that night. I had to kill her…and before I could get her kid, he was taken by the Argents. His neighbors across the street that his mother knew and told him to hide with! They protected him, moved here, and I followed them so I could kill them and that little brat that called his mother and ruined my life!" Drake wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you kill Christopher." Scott says and transforms his hands.

"I know, Scott." Drake says acceptingly.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

Drake quirks a brow at Scott. "No, Scott. I told you: you're my friend. I'm not going to kill you!"

"Then why am I here!?"

Drake shrugs. "So, I can tell you why I'm doing what I'm doing…and so I can test your strength."

"Test my strength?"

"You and I are going to end up fighting, Scott; and I need to know what I'm up against exactly."

Scott could tell that Drake didn't know about his wolf form. So, he doesn't need to show it here tonight. He then turns his eyes red. "Let's fight."

Drake gestures to the pier. "In the square of the pier, Scott."

Scott starts to walk towards Drake. "Stop saying my name so much."

"Can't help it." Drake smiles. "It just rolls off the tongue."

Scott stops before he gets too close to Drake.

"Before you." Drake nods. "I'm not going to kill you; remember?"

Scott nods, walks to the pier, and goes to its end inside of the square.

Drake steps into the square, smiles, and turns to where the length of the pier ends.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks.

Drake inhales deeply…and spews fire onto the pier!

Scott jumps back and stares in fear…

Drake turns his head side-to-side, burning away the connection between the piers length and where they stood. He then stops, looks at the burnt wood, and kicks it!

The square of the pier drops off onto the water and starts to float out into the lake.

Drake turns to Scott with a smile.

"You destroyed the beams holding this part up before I even got here so you could do that."

"Oh yeah." Drake says with a small chuckle, excited by his 'awesome' actions. "Sets the stage quite a bit, I think!"

Scott's sideburns start to grow out. "Now what?"

Drake grins. "Now you kill me or I kill all of your friends."

Scott growls; now completely transformed. "You don't make any sense."

Drake shrugs. "I guess I want to keep you because I've got a little crush on you." He chuckles.

Scott roars, storms Drake, and punches him across the face!

Drake turns, with his eyes transformed, serrated teeth, and grey scale like skin (imagine Rumplestiltskin's skin from Once Upon a Time). He then head butts Scott; and Scott quickly retaliates by doing the same and follows it up with a scratch to Drake's chest!

Scott jumps and dropkicks Drake, causing him to stumble back and fall against the pier's railing.

Drake stands and leans against the railing. "Come on."

Scott shakes his head. "I'm not dumb enough to tip this over."

Drake scoffs and runs to Scott! He swings his right fist at Scott's face; but Scott ducks under it, going to his left, getting behind Drake. Drake spins and backhands Scott with his left, sending Scott against the railing behind him. Drake grabs Scott, lifts him over his head, and slams the Werewolf down! He grabs Scott's collar and punches at his face; but Scott catches the attack by Drake's wrist and then stabs his nails into Drake's wrist! Drake groans, picks up Scott, kneeing him in the stomach, puts Scott on his feet, and then scratches Scott's stomach.

Scott backs to the edge of the square, stops, and lifts up his shirt to see four cauterized inch deep cuts across his stomach.

"Your skin won't burn away." Drake tells him, now back to normal.

Scott quirks a brow.

"Whatever I scratch slowly burns away", Drake shrugs, "some effect my I have as a Dragon - or…Weredragon." He then laughs.

Scott lets his shirt back down. "My healing factor."

"It's fighting off the effect." Drake says. "This means that your wounds will have to heal on their own as if you were human again." Drake walks to Scott, putting out his hand; but before he can put his hand on Scott, Scott grabs his arm and throws him into the water!

Drake blasts through the bottom of the square and into the night sky! He smiles down at Scott and dives back into the water.

"How!?" Scott yells out.

Drake's head comes up as he continues to swim through the water. "Don't you know? Hydras are water dragons." He then goes back underwater!

Scott starts breathing heavily, nervous from not knowing what Drake was going to do next.

The square starts to spin around, quickly enough to make Scott nauseous.

Scott tries to keep aware of his surroundings, but the spinning is causing him to falter.

Drake launches out of the water and brings Scott back under with him!

The square stops spinning…

Scott is launched from the water and back to ground! He clutches the cuts on his stomach and coughs out water. His vision is blurry from the water, exhaustion, and blood coming from his forehead.

Drake walks out of the water. "Sorry about your head hitting the lake's floor. I got a little excited." He walks to his Brandon James costume and picks it up. "Your forehead is also going to have to heal on its own without help from your healing factor." He then starts to leave. "I'll see you soon, Scott."

"Drake." Scott groans out.

Drake turns and jogs to Scott. "What is it, buddy?"

Scott puts out his left hand.

Drake grasps Scott's hand and genuinely smiles. "Yeah?"

Scott transforms his right hand and scratches Drake across the face!

Drake lets go of Scott's hand and jumps away! "Damn it, Scott!" Drake glares at him and then drops to the ground on his hands, getting in Scott's face. "I didn't want to do this, but NOW I'm going to kill all of your friends in front of you." He exhales some smoke. "You're going to watch them die." He quickly gets up, whistles loudly, and two Remakes, both with one wing, grab him and carry him off into the sky!

Scott pulls out his phone, happy he got the water proof one, and calls Emma.

Emma wakes up to her phone ringing, sees that it's Scott, and answers. "Scott?"

"Emma."

Emma becomes alert, noticing Scott's hurt and tired voice. "Scott, what's wrong?"

"Stiles."

"What about him?"

"Bring…him", Scott groans, "to the…pier."

"The pier? Why?!"

Scott hangs up his phone and falls unconscious.

"Scott?" Emma becomes exceedingly worried. "Scott!"


	33. Episode 12 Part 3

Emma runs out of her house and calls Stiles.

"Hello?" Stiles asks, drowsy from being asleep.

"Stiles, wake up." Emma tells him urgently. "We need to help Scott."

"What?" Stiles clearly becomes awake. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Emma gets into her car. "Just stand outside of Noah's, I'll pick you up and tell you everything then."

Stiles quickly gets up and ready, happy Malia didn't sleep next to him this night; he also decides to not wake her.

Once Emma arrives in front of Noah's home, Stiles quickly gets into her car.

"What's going on!?" Stiles practically yells.

"Scott's in trouble." Emma starts. "He told me to get you and to go to the pier."

"Let's go!" Stiles tells her.

They do just that and run out to the lake, but they don't see him; his body being shrouded by the black of night.

"Scott!" Emma yells out.

"Scott!?" Stiles yells.

No answer.

They then both yell his name, looking for any sign of him.

Scott hears his name…he comes to consciousness. He looks up and even with his blurry vision, he makes out both Stiles and Emma… "Here." He tries to call out, but can't. He transforms and lets out a weak, but noticeable howl.

Stiles and Emma both turn towards the howl and see Scott's red eyes.

Stiles and Emma both smile.

"There." Stiles says; and the two of them run to Scott.

They pick him up asking what happened. They then see his shirt burning away and the claw mark on his stomach.

Stiles rips the collar of Scott's shirt and tosses the shirt away.

"It was Drake."

Emma's eyes widen as she asks: "What?"

Stiles quirks a brow. "What was Drake?"

Scott doesn't answer, he just stands there with his head down.

"SCOTT!" They yell as Emma shakes him.

Scott comes back to reality. "What?" He asks.

Stiles and Emma then start to help Scott walk.

Stiles asks again: "What was Drake?"

Scott groans. "The Hydra."

Stiles and Emma look to each other, not knowing how to feel, and then look back to Scott.

"How?" Emma asks.

"He", the pain stops Scott for a second, "he was bitten by an Alpha." He groans. "A Dragon…a Hydra, is what reflects the type of person he is."

"So", Stiles drags out the word, "he has multiple personalities?"

Emma grins, but rolls her eyes. "This isn't the time to make jokes."

Scott stands straight as he notices they are getting closer to Emma's car. "He said I'm his friend", he groans, "but he wants to kill all of you and the Argents."

Emma looks to Stiles and says: "He's bipolar."

"Are you sure?" Stiles asks. "Are you sure he's not just crazy?"

Emma sighs.

"Just", Scott says agitatedly and pauses, "just get me to Bruce."

As they're getting him into the car, Stiles asks why Scott isn't healing.

"My healing is focusing on keeping my skin from burning away."

They sit him down in the passenger seat.

Scott looks up to them. "My healing won't heal the cuts or my head until the cuts heal on their own."

Stiles says: "Like you were human again."

Scott nods.

Emma gets down to Scott's level. "Try to stay awake, you may have a concussion."

Scott inhales deeply, widens his eyes, and nods.

The three of them then drive to the Animal Clinic.

After Emma and Stiles tell Bruce what happened, he grabs Scott's left wrist and lifts up his hand.

Bruce smiles down at Scott. "He lied to you, Scott."

Scott winces. "What?"

Bruce nods to Emma, her being on Scott's right side, she grabs Scott's right wrist and lifts it up too. "How do you trigger your healing?"

Scott turns from Bruce and looks to the ceiling. "Through pain." Scott transforms his hands and stabs his fingernails into his palms! He groans in pain…and his eyes turn red.

"Keep going." Bruce tells him.

The wound on Scott's forehead heals and his fangs protrude.

Scott roars.

Then the cauterized scratches on Scott's stomach completely heal.

Scott chuckles. He gasps and sits up quickly, his concussion now healed!

Emma and Bruce let go of Scott.

Scott opens his hands and the blood goes back into his palms and they heal. He turns to Bruce with a smile. "Thank you."

Bruce smiles back. "Anytime."

Scott jumps down from the surgical table and throws on the shirt given to him by Bruce.

Emma comes up to Scott. "What happens now?" She asks.

Scott looks to Stiles, nods, and turns back to Emma. "We make a plan to stop him."

The Clinic's bell chimes from the door opening.

They all step out to the waiting room to see Malia and Lydia walking inside.

Stiles steps up to the two. "What are you two doing here?"

Malia put her right hand on her hip and sassed: "Well, I knew something was up when both my boyfriend and Alpha were gone."

Stiles and Scott nod.

Lydia then asks: "What happened? Why are you three here?"

Then Liam and Hayden came into the clinic.

They all looked to the couple.

Liam tells Lydia: "I got your text."

Lydia quirks a brow. "What text?"

"That wasn't Lydia." Emma and Scott both say.

Hayden tells Lydia to check her phone.

When Lydia does, she sees that she did text Liam to come to the Animal Clinic…but the message was sent while she was asleep. "I sent it in my sleep?" Lydia looks up and sees Hayden, Liam, Stiles, and Malia in front of her in a high school hallway; with Stiles on his knees holding an unconscious Malia.

Tears are falling from Stiles' face. "Scott." He says, looking behind Lydia.

Lydia turns to look behind her, the rest of Stiles' words becoming muffled, and when she turns she comes back to reality.

Emma walks to Lydia and puts her hand on Lydia's shoulder. "Did you just have a vision?"

Lydia nods.

Stiles stands next to Emma. "Of what?"

A crashing thud sounds off on the roof of the clinic!

They all look up to the ceiling.

Bruce storms towards the door. "What the hell?" Before he could reach his door, Brooke and Noah barge inside!

"You guys!" Noah yells at them. "The Hydra in its FULL dragon form just landed on the roof!"

Everyone turns to Scott.

"Do you want to fight him again?" Stiles asks.

Malia stands straight. "You already fought him?"

Scott nods. "And I lost, but it's different this time."

Emma asks: "What's different?"

"Now", Scott starts, "I don't care that he is Drake and", he looks to his pack, "I have all of you." Scott turns to Bruce. "How do we get to the roof?"

Moments later:

Scott stops at the door going out to the roof and turns to Malia, Liam, and Hayden. "Are we ready?"

The three Betas nod.

"I'm coming too." Lydia says as she steps up behind Hayden.

"What?" Scott asks.

Lydia rolls her eyes. "I know how to fight and use my screech as a weapon and a defense."

Scott walks to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "If he cuts you…" He looks into her eyes with concern.

Lydia stares back. "If Kanima venom doesn't affect me, then I'm sure his 'burning' affect won't do anything to me either."

"She's right." Malia says.

Scott turns to Malia, furrowing his brows with confusion.

Liam nods. "We need all the help we can get."

Scott looks to Liam, sees that he and Malia are right, and sighs. He then turns to Lydia and says: "Don't get too close to Drake. Just distract him and use your screech when needed. Okay?"

"Alright." Lydia nods.

Scott goes back to the door, opens it; and they all barge out!

They then see the Hydra in its full dragon form.

Its torso is as large as La Bete's, it has gray scales, wings the size of a full grown man, two tails with spear like ends, and five heads. It roars at them, its roar like that of a Werewolf's, but with the usual sound of its own hissing and rattling; it's heads like that of a Komodo dragons, but with razor sharp teeth and large K-9's, showing that it is a product of an Alpha bite. When it roars all the heads sprout neck frills, all having a red core bottom, dissolving into blue at the center, and then darkening to gray like the rest of the body at the top half (the gray taking up two thirds of the frills).

Scott and his Betas all transform and roar back!

With as much badassness she can muster, Lydia says: "What they said."

The middle head rises up behind the others and loudly inhales.

Scott's eyes widen and he yells to Lydia: "Get ready to scream he's going to spew fire!"

Lydia stands in the path of the middle head, puts up her hands next to her face, and inhales too.

The middle head comes forward and launches it fire just as Lydia screams and pushes her hands forward, directing the scream directly to the fire!

Lydia's scream goes through the flames, dissipating the attack, and assaults the eardrums of all the Hydra's heads!

The Hydra backs away, shaking its entire heads.

Scott gestures to the Hydra, then he and the other shapeshifters run around the Hydra.

The dragon comes to its senses and swipes its tails at Lydia!

Malia and Hayden duck under the attack and they, with Scott and Liam, watch Lydia get hit and sent off the roof!

"LYDIA!" They all yell.

Lydia is caught by Parrish!

Parrish gently sets Lydia down.

"Parrish?" She asks, but sees the soot and realizes that it's the Hell Hound.

The Hell Hound jumps up to the roof!

Scott, his pack, and the Hydra roar at each other!

Then the Hell Hound roars and gets their attention.

Scott turns. "Parrish?"

The Hydra storms to the Hell Hound and spews fire at him.

The Hell Hound just stands there until the fire stops…

The Hydra stops; and the Hell Hound, its torso now covered in fire, starts to walk to the dragon.

The far left and far right heads lurch towards the Hound, but the creature of Hell backhands away both heads. Then the heads on the middle's right and left bites their enemies' shoulders and begins to lift him.

The Hound puts his hands against their heads and burns them!

They drop him, screeching in pain. The middle head dives forward and meets the Hound's own head butt! The Hydra goes into the air and hovers over the Clinic, out of all their reaches. Then the middle head, Drake, and Scott glare at the other…the Hydra roars and flies away!

Parrish, now back in control of his mind and body, sees the Hydra flying away. "What the hell is that?"

The pack transform back to their regular selves.

Scott looks to Parrish and says: "That is what you're going to help us defeat."


	34. Episode 12 Part 4

Scott, Emma, their friends, Parrish, Miguel, Rafael, Bruce, Christopher, Emily and Red, are all in the Animal Clinic hours after Parrish arrived.

Scott says: "What do you all think?"

Miguel clears his throat. "You want to corner him into the school?"

"Yeah", Stiles scratches behind his ear, "I think", he looks to Miguel, "that's pretty obvious."

"Easy, Stilinski." Miguel scolds him.

Stiles puts his hands up in a defensive manner.

Malia looks to the six adults. "Do you think it's going to work?"

"It sounds crazy." Rafael says.

Parrish states: "As are all of Scott's plans."

"And yet he's still standing." Bruce grins at the Alpha.

Miguel nods. "I agree that it's crazy."

"Very crazy." Emily says.

"But", Red starts, "it's crazy enough to work."

Stiles squints his eyes at Red. "Wow, really?"

Red grins and says mockingly: "Easy, Stilinksi."

Stiles stands straight to say something; but Malia puts her arm around his shoulders and covers his mouth with her other hand.

"I'll watch him." Malia tells them.

Liam looks to Scott. "And we're doing this tonight?"

"Yeah." Scott nods.

"Well", Hayden speaks up, "what do we do all day before then?"

Scott shrugs. "We do what we do every day."

"Survive." Emma finishes for Scott.

Later, when they're all leaving, Lydia comes up to Scott and tells him about her vision; but shrugs it off saying that her vision clearly didn't show anything, so there was no reason to worry.

* * *

Noah and Brooke are lying on his bed.

Brooke turns to him and asks: "Do you think we're cursed?"

Noah turns to Brooke. "Are you being serious or is that a rhetorical question?"

Brooke looks back to the ceiling. "I don't even know."

Noah props himself with his elbow. "Why do you ask?"

"The last few people we've dated have died." She looks back to him. "How are we not cursed?"

"Well, I know I am, but you still have one more chance…I mean it's as the old saying goes: three times the charm."

Brooke grins with a sigh. "Maybe so." She pushes Noah back on his back and then lies on his chest.

Noah looks down at her surprised, but then wraps his arms around her.

* * *

It is now after dark and time to execute Scott's plan.

Red, Scott, Emily, Stiles, Liam, Hayden, and Malia are in the Argent's vehicle, while Parrish, Rafael, Miguel, and Lydia are in Rafael's car. Both vehicles are going down the road towards the high school.

Red, driving the car, looks to Scott, who is sitting in the passenger's seat, and says: "Do your thing, Scott."

Scott nods, rolls down his window, and climbs out to the roof. He stabs his nails into the roof to hold himself steady, and then he takes his left hand out and kneels on his right knee. He transforms and howls out to the night sky! After he howls and starts to climb back into the vehicle, Emily questions if that was actually a howl.

"That was more like a roar." Emily says, causing Scott to turn and chuckle at her.

Once at the school, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Hayden, Stiles, and Parrish are all standing out in the courtyard back-to-back, waiting on Drake to arrive; Stiles and Parrish both wielding handguns loaded with mistletoe bullets.

The Argents, Rafael, and Miguel are each at a separate corner on the roof of the school, scoping the courtyard with sniper rifles each loaded with mistletoe bullets as well.

Then Five Ghost Faces come around a corner of the school and walk their way to those in the courtyard. The five pieces to the Hydra stop and stand there.

The adults on the roof take aim to the heads of the four Remakes around Drake.

"Hello, Scott." Drake says.

Scott growls.

The four on the roof pull their triggers and the four Remakes fall to the ground dead!

Drake starts to laugh.

Parrish points his gun at Drake's head, but Scott motions for him to lower his gun and Parrish lowers his weapon.

Drake takes off his costume and smiles at Scott. "Did you really think I wouldn't make more Remakes?"

Scott and the other look to the corners of the school and see their snipers unconscious with dragon claws at their throats.

Parrish points his gun back at Drake's head.

"If you do that", Drake starts, "those four on the roof will die before I do."

Parrish lowers his weapon again.

"Now", Drake walks up to Parrish with his hand out, "you and Stiles need to give me your guns."

Parrish and Stiles look to Scott.

Scott glares at Drake and says: "Do it."

Parrish and Stiles give their guns to Drake.

Drake backs away from them. "If any of you try anything…" He motions to the roof with a grin.

He then kneels to the ground and unloads the guns. He places the bullets down and tosses the guns. He steps back a bit more, looks to the others, and says: "You may want to step back a little." He starts to inhale.

Scott's eyes widen. "Do what he says!" He starts to back away with his arms out wide, trying to push back everyone.

Drake spews out fire on the bullets and after a second of spewing fire, an explosion happens from the gun powder! He starts laughing as his vision comes back from the bright light. He grins at the pack in front of him and then whistles.

The Remakes throw their captives to the side, two lock arms and fly to the pack, while the other two jump off the roof!

"Plan B!" Scott yells!

Liam, Hayden, and Parrish all transform.

The couple chase charge to the Remakes that jumped off the roof; and Parrish and Lydia face the flying Remakes.

Stiles kicks his baseball bat out from his pants leg, grabs it handle, twirls it, and it flips out of his hand. "Oh my god." Stiles tries to catch it, but has to pick it up from the ground. He stands quickly with the bat next to his head, ready to hit anything!

Drake runs towards the school.

Scott turns to Malia. "You ready?"

"Yep." Malia nods; and they chase Drake into the school.

Once they enter the school, they see Drake run up the stairs to the second floor.

Scott and Malia start walking to the stairs and begin to strip off their clothes. Once completely free of their clothes they transform into their animal forms and run up to the second floor!

Lydia kicks the Remake in the chest and then screams, sending it away from her!

When the Remake sits up, its head explodes!

Lydia looks to her left and sees Bruce. "Mistletoe bullets?"

"Of course." Bruce smiles and turns to Parrish.

Parrish throws the Remake into the air and Bruce shoots it with his double-barreled shotgun in the chest, killing it for good; he starts to reload.

The two Remakes fighting Liam and Hayden see this, back hand the Werewolves, and run off.

"Hey!"

The two Remakes stop and turn to the voice, for the one on the right to be hit by Stiles' aluminum baseball bat in the head!

Stiles and the other Remake look at the downed other Remake. They look to each other and the Remakes eyes turn blue and it roars at Stiles!

Its head then explodes!

"Holy!" Stiles jumps back and looks at Bruce who tells him to step back. Stiles realizes that he has to step away from the unconscious Remake for Bruce and does as told.

Bruce then shoots the Remake. Bruce then looks at Stiles, Hayden, Liam, and Lydia. "You four need to go to Scott and Malia."

Scott and Malia make it to the second floor and see Drake at the end of the hall, to the right, facing the dead end wall.

Drake turns and sees the Coyote and Wolf…and chuckles. "Didn't know you could do that." He then transforms and roars at them!

The Coyote and Wolf run towards Drake.

Scott makes it first and jumps to Drake's face.

The two start biting at each other, but Drake grabs Scott, scratches his sides, and throws him to the wall!

Malia jumps up, bites Drake's long hair, and scratches his back.

Drake reaches back, pierces his nails into Malia's neck, turns, throws her away to the ground, runs up, and kicks her down the hall!

Scott growls as he gets up, still in his wolf form, but before he can do anything, Drake turns and spews fire at him! This causes Scott to whine and roll on the ground.

Drake runs to Malia, who is now back to being human, and pins her down by holding down her wrists. Drake looks down at Malia's breast. "What a shame." He looks Malia in her eyes and slashes her throat open!

Lydia stops at the stairs inside the school, covers her mouth as tears fall from her eyes, and she looks to Stiles.

Stiles and looks to Liam and Hayden and they quickly go up stairs!

Lydia falls to her knees and cries…

Drake backs away from Malia and turns to see Scott back to human.

Stiles comes up the stairs. "Malia?"

Scott looks to the scene before him, knowing that Malia is dying…

"Malia!" Stiles yells and picks her up in his arms. "No, no, Malia." He starts to cry as he watches her struggle to breathe.

Hayden and Liam whimper.

Hayden kneels behind Stiles to his right as she starts to cry.

Liam turns away, not wanting to cry at all.

Stiles lifts Malia's hand. "Use pain." He tells her. "Use pain to heal yourself."

Drake shakes his head. "That won't work, Stiles."

"Shut up!" Stiles yells at him! He then looks back to Malia; and she grips his hand.

"I-I love you." Malia chokes out.

Stiles' bottom lip quivers. "I love you too." He kisses her hand and Malia exhales her last breath.

Stiles begins to cry.

Scott stands and roars.

Stiles looks at Scott through teary eyes and remembers what Cora Hale once told him: "Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb."

Drake grins at Scott. "That's it."

They charge at each other and Scott scratches Drake's face!

Scott punches Drake in the ribs, grabs his shirt, lifts Drake over his head, and slams Drake to the floor! Scott twists Drake's arm, stomps and breaks it, punches him in the chest, grabs his shirt, lifts his torso from the floor and Scott puts his right claw in the air.

 _Thou shalt not fall_

"Scott!" Stiles calls out.

Scott looks to his best friend.

 _Thou shalt not die_

Stiles nods. "Kill him."

Hayden says: "Do it."

 _Thou shalt not fear_

Liam turns to Scott. "Kill him, Scott."

Drake grins at Scott.

 _Thou shalt not kill_

Scott opens Drake's throat with his right claw, drops him, and stands over him.

Drake chuckles and exhales for the last time.

Scott looks up and roars!

* * *

It's the day of Malia's funeral…and Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Liam, and Hayden are back at Scott's after the funeral. It's also the same day as Gustavo's, so Emma, Audrey, Brooke, and Noah had to send their condolences through phone calls. The five pack members are sitting at the kitchen table…

"So", Liam starts, "are you two going back to Lakewood?"

Scott nods. "Stiles and I are leaving Wednesday."

Lydia grabs Stiles' hand and asks: "Do you know what you're going to do?"

Stiles shakes his head.

Hayden then asks Scott: "What about you? Are you going to stay at Lakewood?"

"Yeah." Scott nods. "I think that's where I need to be right now."

Scott and Stiles look to each other…and Scott grabs Stiles' other hand.

Liam puts his hand over Scott's and smiles at Stiles.

Hayden then sits next to Stiles and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Stiles chokes down more tears. "I love you guys."

The others then say: "We love you too."


	35. Epilogue

It is Thursday, Scott and Stiles are both back in Lakewood.

At the Acosta's:

Brooke is in her room staring at a Wikipedia page. She asks inquisitively out loud: "Moirai, huh?"

"Hey." Noah says as he comes into her room. "Ready to go?"

Brooke quickly closes the site and her computer. "Yep!" She goes past Noah.

Noah follows her. "What were you looking at?" He asks sincerely.

Brooke looks over her shoulder to him with a genuine smile. "Nothing." She grabs his hand and they head out. "How's the comic coming along?"

"Really good. Who knew Christopher could draw so well."

He and Christopher decided to finish Gustavo's comic in his memory.

Red flips Christopher over his shoulder, to the ground!

Red is training Christopher to become a Hunter and their sparring in the front yard.

"Want to try again?" Red asks with a smile.

Christopher groans, but gets up anyways. "Yep." He says to Red with a wince.

Red chuckles, but then looks past Christopher at a car stopping in front of their house.

"Huh?" Christopher turns to the car.

Audrey then steps out of her car and shuts the door.

"Audrey!?" Christopher asks, surprised.

Audrey smiles and rolls her eyes. "Hey."

Red walks to Christopher's side as Audrey comes up to the teen boy. "Do you need something Miss Jensen?"

"Uh…" Audrey looks down and gulps. She then looks back up to them. "I want to become a Hunter. I want to help my friends fight the supernatural."

Christopher chuckles, excitedly.

Red grins. "Well, let me get you a Gatorade." He turns to go inside his house.

"Wait." Audrey says with her eyes wide in shock. "You're actually going to train me?"

Red turns to her. "You gave me a great reason to train you." He turns back and continues down his path and then says, as he continues to walk: "But to be a Hunter with us, you have to take up the Argent name like Christopher did!" He winks at them before he closes the door.

Christopher blushes.

The two teens look at each other; and Audrey giggles at Christopher.

"Sorry about him." Christopher says.

"It's okay."

Christopher smiles at Audrey.

Audrey asks: "So, what has he taught you so far?" She takes a fighting position.

Christopher shrugs. "Oh not much really." He grabs Audrey's arm and flips her to the ground. He gets on top of her, holding down her wrists, with a goofy grin on his face.

Audrey grins back and slips her legs out from between his, wraps her legs around him, and flips him on his back! She then holds him down by his wrists and grins down at him.

"Damn it." Christopher looks up to the sky.

"Hey." Audrey gets him to look at her. "Most guys like it when a girl is on top of them." She then starts kissing him.

Christopher is taken by surprise…but he starts to kiss back.

Red and Emily are watching from the doorway.

Emily whispers: "You gonna stop them?"

Red whispers back: "Give him a few more seconds."

Emily rolls her eyes with a smile and then bumps Red with her arm.

Red walks to the teens. "Alright you two love birds!" He gets them to separate.

With Scott:

Scott is standing outside of Emma's house.

Emma comes out and smiles. "Hey."

"Hey." Scott says with a smile.

The two then get into Emma's car.

Emma asks: "So, has Stiles made a decision yet?"

Scott grins at her. "Are you and him friends now?"

Emma rolls her eyes with a small grin. "We're getting there I guess."

They share a small laugh.

"He's not going to finish this semester. He's going back home to Beacon Hills for the rest of this year, but after that he's going to a Pre-FBI program that my dad got him into at George Washington."

"Damn." Emma says. "That's actually really awesome."

"Yeah…" Scott looks down solemnly.

Emma grabs his hand.

Scott looks to her.

She smiles at him; and he smiles back.

"You ready?" Scott asks her.

"Yep!" She takes away her hand and starts her car.

After a while they make it to their destination.

Scott grins at Emma as she turns off the car. "You know, you're doing for the same reason I did."

"You mean, as a gift to yourself?" Emma asks.

"Yep." Scott nods.

Emma smiles at him.

Then they go inside and Emma gets her name tattooed on her wrist.

Once done, Scott puts his hand on Emma's shoulder and rubs his thumb on her arm; and she lays her head on his hand.

* * *

A young woman knocks on a motel door and says: "Package for you Mr. James." She places the brown box in front of the door and walks away.

On the top of the box it reads: From, G. Argent.

The End


End file.
